El Amor es ciego
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Bella es una jovencita que tiene que vender flores en la calle, su madre murió y Steve, un borracho empedernido que la explota, decide venderla para ganar dinero. Y la lleva a una casa de ricos, donde la vende por unas monedas. Ambientada en el siglo XIX
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

EL AMOR ES CIEGO.

Esa tarde lluviosa, tenía un frío espantoso, pero no podía irme a casa, tenia que ganar más dinero ó me arriesgaba a una golpiza por parte de mi padrastro, quien me obligaba a vender flores en la plaza del pueblo.

Aunque vivíamos en Forks, un lugar alejado de ciudades, era el paso seguro de turistas y viajeros hacia otros lugares. Eso hizo prosperar el comercio aquí.

Sin embargo para mi, era una tortura, diario al levantarme, a las cinco de la mañana, debía dejar el desayuno listo para que Steve se desayunara, bajo pena de una golpiza si no lo hacia como él quería. Mi madre había muerto cuando tenía cinco años y desde entonces al estar sin más familiares, mi padrastro creyó conveniente en hacerme trabajar.

-Tienes que desquitar lo que comes, escuincla piojosa-me decía seguido mientras me golpeaba con saña por cualquier motivo, por ese motivo, solía ser diligente y limpia, Steve no permitía que "su casa" estuviera sucia ó que no hubiera de comer, aunque la mayoría de las veces, sólo me daba mendrugos de pan, y yo terminé por aceptar esta vida, porque no conocía más.

En medio de esa lluvia, mis flores, rosas rojas, estaban preciosas, al detenerse un carruaje, me acerqué prontamente a ofrecerla, con suerte comprarían y podría irme a casa.

-Una flor, ¿desea comprar una flor?-alcé mi mano hacia el carruaje y tomaron la rosa. Recibí mi moneda y corrí contenta a casa. Lo único que quería era un poco de té caliente y dormir, aunque eso no seria lo que obtendría.

Cap.1 SALVAJE

-Una flor, ¿desea comprar una flor?-alcé mi mano hacia el carruaje y tomaron la rosa. Recibí mi moneda y corrí contenta a casa. Lo único que quería era un poco de té caliente y dormir, aunque eso no seria lo que obtendría.

Me iba cuando escuché al hombre decir:

-Esme querida, esta flor no se compara con tu belleza, pero dejemos que piense que si.-Un suspiro por parte de la dama y una sonrisa cantarina fue lo ultimo que escuché.

Al llegar a la casa, si es que se le podía llamar así a una humilde choza, Steve me estaba esperando.

-Anda idiota ¿crees que te esperaré toda la vida?- y de un manotazo me arrebató el dinero. Sin contemplaciones me arrojó hacia la estufa para preparar su café. Apresurada me moví intentando ser muy cuidadosa, pocos minutos después, estaba listo su café, mientras él veía hacia afuera cómo caía la lluvia.

A los pocos minutos llegaron sus amigos, unos tipos despreciables y borrachos que solo acudían para beber hasta quedar tirados en el piso. Cuando eso pasaba me arrinconaba cerca de la estufa, porque a parte de estar calientita, podía estar cerca de la salida. Les tenía miedo.

-Vamos Bella, ve a la taberna por vino y no quiero que te tardes-me dio dos monedas y tomé la jarra, afuera diluviaba pero eso a él no le importó.

Me tapé con un mísero chal desvaído que había sido de mi madre y ahora lo usaba yo, sólo eso , ropa vieja, harapos, pues mi padrastro jamás me compraba ropa, tenia suerte cuando alguien se apiadaba y me regalaba algo usado. Caminé por las calles desiertas y empedradas. Caminé a prisa pero disfrutando mi soledad, era mejor mojarme en la lluvia que estar presente en las borracheras de esos tipos.

Odiaba estar ahí, pero no tenía donde más acudir.

Al llegar a la taberna, Mary Beth, la que despachaba, se acercó a mí y me quitó la jarra para llenarla.

-Otra vez van a beber-no era una pregunta, esa mujer era muy buena, y creo que de haber podido me hubiera adoptado, pero con 8 hijos, era una situación difícil, sin contar con el marido que era un verdadero gañan y le golpeaba cuando no le daba dinero.

-Ten, por favor cuídate Bella.- era una mujer muy cariñosa, y yo maldecía mi destino, anhelaba que ella fuera mi madre, pero la verdad era que no lo era. Eso me hacia sufrir.

Al llegar, le di de inmediato la jarra, pero recibí una bofetada que me tiró. Me acurruqué en el suelo, pegada a la pared, cerca de la estufa y de la salida.

-Es una inútil, ya estoy cansado de mantenerla-murmuró Steve, mientras William, un gordo lascivo miró al rincón.

-¿Y porque no sacas provecho?-eso me dejó fría de la impresión.

* * *

_Espero les guste el fic, se mega agradecen los reviews, todos y cada uno de ellos, haganme saber si les gusta. Ambientado tambien en el siglo XIX. A ver que les parece._

_Besos y no les cuesta ni un minuto darme un review y yo se los agradeceré eternamente._

_Bella Cullen H._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.2 SUERTE

-Es una inútil, ya estoy cansado de mantenerla-murmuró Steve, mientras William, un gordo lascivo miró al rincón.

-¿Y porque no sacas provecho?-eso me dejó fría de la impresión.

-No te atrevas a tocarla William, o te juro que te clavo un hacha en medio de los ojos-las palabras de Steve calmaron de inmediato a Will, quien sudó frió y decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Después de eso. Todos se fueron, mientras Steve pensaba la mejor manera de sacar provecho. Y luego se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente me obligó a ir con él, caminamos mucho rato, hasta que por fin, nos detuvimos. Me senté a un lado, mientras él pidió hablar con el señor de la casa. Temblaba de miedo de lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía evitarlo. No había manera.

-Señor, soy un humilde campesino que se mata trabajando de sol a sol. Y ahora me veo en una necesidad.

-¿Concretamente, qué desea?

No supe si dijo algo en voz baja porque no le escuché. Sin embargo el señor lanzó un bufido y luego varias monedas cayeron en manos de Steve.

Me levantó con brusquedad.

-Se llama Isabella, pero es muy inteligente y trabajadora. Y si quiere algo más, no lo dude.-ante esas palabras temblé de miedo, de verdadero miedo.

-No creo que sea el caso pero gracias por la sugerencia-era el mismo señor que me había comprado la flor. Un momentáneo alivio me inundó, pero después cuando me llevó a una habitación, volvió mi pánico. Sin embargó se dirigió a mí con cortesía y amabilidad.

-Bella, no quiero que te sientas como una prisionera, lo que hice fue quitarte de encima a ese patán, eres libre.-sus palabras me dejaron en shock, ¿dónde más iba a encontrar a alguien tan bueno como él?

-Por favor, permítame quedarme con usted. Yo sé trabajar y no soy floja, puedo hacer muchas cosas, de verdad-ahora tenia pánico de que él no quisiera que estuviera en su casa y me echara.

Sin embargo una voz armoniosa de mujer se dejó escuchar.

-Querido déjala quedarse, es más puede ser la doncella de Rosalie, ya sabes que ella es muy distinta y no se adapta tan fácil y ahora que llegue Edward, bueno tendremos mucho trabajo para su boda. Y Rosalie se sentirá mejor para cuando llegue él.

-Tienes razón cariño como siempre. Por eso te amo tanto.

Eso me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, si me quedaba estaba a salvo, no importa si trabajaba hasta desfallecer, pero estaría segura sin Steve.

* * *

Carlisle siempre tan bondadoso, salvó a Bella, y ese maldito Steve es un monstruo. Espero les guste el capi y por fis dejen reviews que me hacen feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

besos y nos vemos pronto.

Bella Cullen H.


	3. Chapter 3 ROSALIE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 ROSALIE

Cuando el señor Carlisle me llevó a la habitación de la señorita Rosalie, ella pegó el grito en el cielo.

-¡No quiero a esta zarrapastrosa por doncella!-Esme le miró con enfado mientras me tomaba de los hombros y salíamos de ahí.

-No te preocupes querida, ya veremos donde estarás mucho mejor. Sin pensar comenté:

-Por favor puedo ayudar en la cocina, soy buena en eso-Esme pareció pensar un poco y asintió.

-Bien Bella, así será. Me llevó a la cocina y me presentó a su cocinera: Lu. Una mujer muy agradable que de inmediato me recibió gustosa.

En cuanto Esme salió, Lu me puso al corriente de todo y me enseñó los lugares donde estaba cada cosa que ella me pediría. Me puse a repasar los lugares por donde debia ir para memorizarlos, eso era facil, para no perderme.

-Ya va a llegar el amo Edward y tenemos que estar listos, no le gusta esperar.-dijo con algo de miedo.

Rato después muy contenta llevaba la charola de la comida, en el gran comedor estaban los señores Carlisle y Esme, y sus hijos Emmet y su esposa Charlotte y Alice su hija con su esposo Jasper. Lu se dispuso a servir mientras yo me quedaba en un rincón.

Rosalie no se digno bajar a comer.

-Mamá, ¿porque hay que permitirle semejante grosería a esa mujer?, el que vaya a ser la esposa de mi hermano no le da derecho a ser grosera.-Alice estaba molesta. Y miró a Emmett de reojo.

-Por favor cariño, no discutamos, ya hemos hablado del tema y sabes que tu hermano no entiende razones, esta loco por ella. Tenemos que esperar por lo mientras hasta que se casen y se vayan a la cuidad, como quiere Rosalie.-comentó dulce como siempre Esme.

-Espero que así sea.-objetó Alice molesta, Nadie dijo nada y comieron en silencio, yo estaba al pendiente por si pedían algo más. Todos en esa casa eran muy amables, excepto la señorita Rosalie, yo por mi parte procuraba no estar donde ella estuviera, ese odio hacia mi, me sentaba mal. Yo no le hacia absolutamente nada.

Una noche dos semanas después de mi llegada, conocía la casa perfectamente, me levanté al baño, y caminé por los pasillos, unos murmullos llamaron mi atención, en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, había alguien, bueno de hecho eran dos.

-Detente, creo que escuché algo-era la voz de la señorita Rosalie, eso me paralizó de miedo, si me veía, seguro haría un escándalo y no pararía hasta correrme. Me escondí en un rellano de la escalera y no hice ruido.

-Es tu imaginación cariño, ven acá- y después de unos segundos volvieron a lo que estaban. Me quedé impactada, conocía la otra voz.

Después de eso, cada noche de madrugada, bajaba y escuchaba a los amantes mientras platicaban, no sabia si decirle al señor Carlisle (que me había prohibido decirle amo, ni a ningún otro miembro) lo que estaba pasando. Me sentí mal y desagradecida, sabiendo que yo sabía la infamia que se ocultaba.

Sin poder resistir, al día siguiente lo diría. Me fui a mi cuarto y no pude dormir, por la desazón que me causaba aquello.

* * *

**Pobre Bella, ahora esto, en fin, veremos que mas sucede. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo Rosalie? bueno eso se sabrá. Aqui les dejo nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. Y pues ya saben un review no les quita mas de un minuto y a mi me hacen muy feliz. Por cierto actualizaré cada semana, mil gracias a TODAS por sus comentarios, disculpen que no haya contestado a quienes no tienen cuenta en fanfiction, pero procuraré poneer sus nombres porque para mi es muy importante sus comentarios, todos y cada uno son recibidos con mucho gusto.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	4. Chapter 4 EDWARD CULLEN

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.4 EDWARD CULLEN

Al día siguiente cuando me acerque al señor Carlisle y empezaba a hablar. Un alboroto recorrió la casa. El señor Edward Cullen había llegado. Ya no pude decir nada, todos fueron a recibir al hijo más pequeño de los Cullen.

Me refugie en la cocina y no salí para nada. Rato después salí afuera para traer agua, cerca de ahí, escuché una voz aterciopelada y desconocida, debía ser el señor Edward.

-Amor, te extrañé tanto, no sabes como cuento los minutos para poder estar junto a ti por siempre-era como escuchar un ángel, su voz era tan cálida y varonil.

-Edward por favor, nos pueden ver, contrólate-se escuchaba que estaba molesta por las dulces palabras del joven.

-Discúlpame mi vida, pero me tienes loco de amor, no sabes lo que daría porque ya estuviéramos casados, anhelo tanto tenerte junto a mi.-Un ruido me indicó que ella se levantaba de donde estaba.

-Sabes Edward me duele la cabeza, me voy a mi recamara-sin esperar contestación se fue.

Me sentía completamente miserable, como si la grosera hubiera sido yo. Ella lo engañaba y él la amaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Excepto hablar con Carlisle. Lo haría y lo haría hoy.

Nuevamente busque al señor Carlisle pero no lo encontré había salido con su esposa para comprar lo que faltaba para la boda. Que seria el siguiente sábado y era jueves. El tiempo apremiaba.

No pude verlo en dos días, hasta el viernes en la noche. Mientras hacia mis deberes totalmente angustiada, sabía el dolor que causaría a la familia, pero era peor este engaño.

Ya era bastante tarde, y todavía había movimiento en el ala sur de la casa, pues todo estaba dispuesto para la boda. Recorrí los pasillos silenciosamente cuando un murmullo de voces me hizo esconderme en un cuarto vacio. Rogando porque no entraran ahí, dejé la puerta medio abierta y detrás de un ropero me refugie.

-Es ahora ó nunca. ¿Estas dispuesta a seguirme ó se acaba todo aquí Rosalie? No puedo soportar saber que mañana serás de mi hermano y no mía. Responde ahora mismo.-Una voz sollozó mientras contestaba.

-No puedo más Emmet, te amo demasiado para separarme de ti. Vámonos adonde sea. Te seguiré al mismo infierno de ser posible.-Escuché como se besaban y luego se iban. Era muy tarde, no había nada que hacer.

* * *

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: sasi, Laia-bcn, Thaly y eisa, mil gracias de verdad. Ya saben que las tomo en cuenta, siempre.

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	5. Chapter 5 LA HUIDA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.5 LA HUIDA

Regresé a mi habitación mientras la culpa me atenazaba el alma. Rato después un alboroto de gritos y golpes me hizo despertar.

-¡Noooo! ¡No lo puedo creer! No pudo irse con mi hermano, ¡yo la amo más que a nada en el mundo!-Su cuñado Jasper y su padre le decían que tenia que calmarse mientras la señora Charlotte lloraba sin parar.

-No puedo permitir esta humillación, me voy de aquí. Para mi ha muerto Emmett.-Charlotte había hablado, tenia el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar, nadie dijo nada, nadie intentó detenerla. Simplemente hizo su maleta y se fue, llevándose el alma rota de dolor. Para colmo se escuchaban truenos, iba a llover.

-Ese infeliz la obligó, ella debe estar asustada ¡padre debemos buscarlos!-Edward estaba fuera de sí. Su madre lloraba tratando de calmarlo pero parecía una fiera.

Me acerqué despacio mientras las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, lentamente me acerqué pegada a la pared.

-No señor Edward, la señorita Rosalie… le correspondía al señor Emmett, yo los escuché, y también...-no me dejó terminar.

-¿Tú lo sabias? ¿Sabias que me engañaban y callaste?-su voz sonó como un latigazo en mi cara.

-Lo siento yo...traté de hablar con el señor Carlisle pero no pude, yo...

-Cállate miserable, eres tan culpable como ellos por hacer esto ¿porqué demonios callaste?- me estaba sacudiendo con fuerza y me estaba lastimando. Entonces me arrojó al suelo y me quedé muy quieta esperando los golpes que de seguro me merecía.

-Edward ¡BASTA!- La voz de su padre lo detuvo en seco. Mientras yo sentía el odio intenso de su mirada en mi. Y poco a poco fue calmándose dando paso a las lágrimas. Esme me levantó y me pidió que me fuera. Obedecí de inmediato.

Desde la cocina podía oír como Edward gritaba su dolor y luego tomaba un caballo y se iba. No regresó en varios meses.

La gente se había cansado de buscarlo por todos lados, mientras que la familia se sumía en un profundo dolor por las perdidas familiares. Todo era triste, y yo me sentía la más culpable de todos por haber callado.

Nadie me culpo, La señora Esme fue amable al igual que su esposo, la señora Alice era una divinidad, muy linda al igual que su esposo. Pero la tristeza los consumía.

* * *

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: helena, LUCY, EdwardBella2017 mil gracias de verdad.

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	6. Chapter 6 El retorno de Edward Cullen

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.6 El retorno de Edward Cullen

Una noche en medio de una gran tormenta un año después, donde los rayos iluminaban lóbregamente la mansión, regresó el señor Edward. Todos estaban impactados por su cambio, sin embargo sus padres estaban ahora felices de tenerlo de vuelta. Él se encerró en su cuarto y no salió en varios días.

En las noches lo escuchaba con esa voz tan hermosa y ahora musical y aterciopelada, hablar sin descanso hasta que amanecía. Yo no me atrevía a entrar. Sin embargo dejaba la charola de la comida en una mesita junto a la recamara.

Cierta vez, una vez que todo volvió un poco a la normalidad. El señor Edward me mandó llamar en la noche, temblando fui hasta su recamara y toque suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante-su voz tan varonil siempre me estremecía. Entré. Y me coloqué junto a la puerta.

-Dime una cosa-me dijo de manera suave pero peligrosa.

-¿Si, señor?

-¿Desde cuando sabias que Rosalie y Emmett se veían a escondidas?-el miedo era superior, tenia que contestar. Me había salvado de ellos pero no de él. Era momento de pagar. Y sabía que seria una muy fuerte golpiza.

-Días antes de la boda, mi señor-agache mi cabeza en señal de sumisión.

-¿Y no dijiste nada?-Ahora dos manos de hierro, duras y frías me atenazaban por los brazos y me volvió a zarandear. Estaba muerta de miedo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo quería decirle al señor Carlisle, pero no pude.-mientras sus manos se cerraban con más fuerza y definitivamente me estaba haciendo daño.

-Eres una imbécil, ¡mírame a los ojos cuando te hable!-su voz metálica e iracunda sonó en el cuarto como un fuetazo en mi rostro.

-¡No puedo señor! ¡No puedo!-le grité tratando de zafarme de sus manos y ahora llorando de dolor.

-Una de sus manos soltó mi brazo derecho y me tomó fuertemente de la mandíbula y me expuso el rostro hacia él.-Escuché un jadeo y luego me soltó, caí al piso haciéndome ovillo de inmediato. No tenía escapatoria.

-¿ERES...CIEGA?-Su voz temblaba al pronunciar las palabras.

-Si, señor, desde los cinco años, cuando mi madre murió. ¡Perdóneme por favor, perdóneme! Le juro que yo quería decirle al señor Carlisle…-su voz atronadora ahora me hizo callar.

-¡Vete! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-me levanté de prisa y casi choqué con la puerta y salí de ahí.

* * *

**Esa si que no se la esperaban, verdad? jejeje.**

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: maria y greek cullen. Besos chicas lindas, mil gracias


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.7 SORPRESA

-¿ERES...CIEGA?-Su voz temblaba al pronunciar las palabras.

-Si, señor, desde los cinco años, cuando mi madre murió. ¡Perdóneme por favor, perdóneme! Le juro que yo quería decirle al señor Carlisle-su voz atronadora ahora me hizo callar.

-¡Vete, VETE DE AQUÍ!-me levanté de prisa y casi choqué con la puerta y salí de ahí.

La golpiza que esperaba nunca llegó. Sin embargo ahora sin tanto miedo seguí llevando la comida al señor Edward. Cómo lo escuchaba en las madrugadas hablar consigo mismo, le llevaba una jarra de café caliente y pan. Era muy duro su encierro y quería por lo menos hacerlo un poquito menos difícil. Lo cierto es que me gustaba oír su voz. Sólo que esta vez, al poner la charola en la mesita, él me llamó.

-Bella, entra...por favor-su tono de suplica en la voz, me hizo casi correr adentro.

-¿Porqué sigues trayéndome comida y luego café en la noche? ¿No duermes?-su voz estaba intrigada y me imagine a un ángel con curiosidad en su rostro. Debía ser hermoso.

-Duermo poco señor, estoy acostumbrada a trabajar y me gusta. Además si se pasa toda la noche en vela, lo mejor es un poco de café.-Y con algo de alegría se me ocurrió decirle-ó si prefiere el señor puedo traerle un bocadillo-me giré para ir a la cocina. Sin embargo él me detuvo.

-No gracias, hoy no.-mejor siéntate y platiquemos un rato. Le ofrecí una taza de café que aceptó y luego me dijo que me sirviera una yo. Así lo hice y tímidamente me senté en el suelo. Esperé escucharlo.

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches que platicábamos, casi hasta el amanecer, él conoció mi historia. Mi madre una mujer buena y hermosa había enviudado cuando nací yo. Y buscó sustento. Luego conoció a Steve y le aceptó conmigo, pero a los pocos años, un accidente en un puente, donde mi madre murió por salvarme mientras yo quedaba herida con las retinas desprendidas y ciega para siempre. Mi padrastro no perdió tiempo y me obligó a trabajar desde chica, me enseñó a valerme por mi misma porque él no me cuidaría y yo tenía que ocuparme de la comida y de él. Así fui creciendo entre insultos y trabajo pesado, pero con todo eso agradecía que él me hubiera enseñado a trabajar.

-¿Le estas agradecida por los trabajos que te hizo pasar?-Su voz sonaba furiosa y confusa y Edward no podía entenderlo.

-Si, señor Edward, si mi padrastro no me hubiera obligado a trabajar, seria una inútil ciega que ya estuviera muerta desde hace mucho, ó como paria, sin ningún lugar donde fuera bien recibida.

Percibí su respiración agitada, mientras meditaba mi respuesta, para estos momentos yo identificaba a la perfección su dulce e inigualable aroma. Jamás había olfateado algo igual. Era único. Y aunque era sigiloso como una pantera, yo sabia siempre cuando estaba en casa.

-Si tienes razón, fue algo bueno-respondió al fin algo aplacado…- Debes dormir un poco ya casi amanece. Por cierto te enseñaré a leer y a escribir.-Me levanté para salir de su recamara totalmente sorprendida por la noticia y al llevarme la charola, cuando su voz se escuchó.

-Espera-me quedé muy quieta mientras sentía su fría piel en mi tobillo y me sonrojé.

* * *

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están insccritas, disculpen si ahorita no pongo los nombres,ustedes saben que leo todos los comentarios. en la proxima me reivindico.


	8. Chapter 8DESOLACION

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 8 DESOLACION.

-¿No te duele el pie?-comentó con voz asombrada, negué con la cabeza. Si me dolía porque los zapatos que usaba me lastimaban, pero no quería dar molestias a nadie. Las ampollas eran grandes y dolorosas, pero sus manos me trajeron un alivio delicioso e inmediato.

-Me estas mintiendo. Lo pasaré por hoy. Vete a dormir.-supe que él sabia que le mentía y me ruboricé sin evitarlo y salí de ahí con la bandeja de comida.

Al día siguiente estaba en mis actividades de siempre. El día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo y oscurecía, yo cada día ansiaba más y más la noche, porque era cuando platicaba con el señor Edward. Adoraba su voz, y me imaginaba mil fantasías junto a él. Era caballeroso y platicaba muchísimas cosas, las describía tan bien que casi podía verlas y sentirme en esos lugares que describía con tal precisión. Era mi ángel personal, era tan amable conmigo. No importaba que en el día terminara molida eso no impedía que disfrutara de su presencia.

Al llegar a la recamara la puerta estaba abierta. Pasé y dejé la charola en la mesa de siempre. El silencio me recibió, pero yo sabía que estaba ahí.

-Buenas noches señor Edward-un suspiro de frustración se dejó oír. Sonreí.

-¿Cómo logras saber que aquí estoy si no hago el menor de los ruidos?- su voz denotaba intriga

-Pues es muy fácil… Su olor. Huele...muy bien.- Me ruboricé y no dije más. Estaba diciendo cosas de más.

-¡Ah!, ahora me lo explico todo.-murmuró complacido.-Sus pasos sigilosos se acercaron a mi y tomó mi mano, al momento de su contacto nuevamente sentí una extraña sensación que me invadió por completo, era tan extraña porque su simple contacto era capaz de hacerme sentir de una manera como jamás me había sentido, ansiosa, impaciente… y feliz, me acercó a su cama y tomó mis manos dejándolas sobre un objeto que pronto reconocí por el tacto.

Me sentí abochornada y dejé las cosas de nuevo en la cama, di un paso atrás sonrojada violentamente y mis manos volaron a mi espalda ocultándose.

-¿No te gustan?-su voz sonaba preocupada y algo sorprendida.

-Yo...yo...no debo. No puedo aceptarlo.-estaba abochornada, mientras sentí su deliciosa respiración en mi rostro y entonces algo en mi cambió. Unas lágrimas traicioneras brotaron de mis ojos, seguía sintiendo su respiración cerca, muy cerca de mí. Di media vuelta y salí apresuradamente de la habitación.

-Bella, espera…-su voz se dejó oír. Sin embargo no me detuve, casi corrí hasta llegar a mi recamara. Pegada materialmente a la pared para no caer. Ahí me senté en mi cama y di rienda suelta a mis lágrimas.

Por fin había descubierto lo que durante tanto tiempo no supe reconocer. Algo cálido en mi pecho surgía siempre que pensaba en él. Una sensación de paz y alegría me recorría cada que estaba junto a él. ¡Lo amaba! Lo amaba con toda mi alma. Y eso era muy doloroso. Por el simple hecho de que una simple sirvienta y ciega no tenia nada bueno que ofrecerle. Nunca seria digna de él.

Mis lágrimas surgieron a raudales, unas tras otras en un infinito río de tristeza y desolación. No había la menor oportunidad de llegar a algo con él. Él era un señor, tenia educación, tenia muchas cosas que un hombre rico podría aspirar. El amanecer me sorprendió y con el un nuevo día. Sin ánimos me levanté para cumplir mis tareas.

* * *

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos. Bueno solo queria aclarar un detalle, el Braille fue creado a mediados del siglo XIX y puede encajar perfectamente en la historia, además Edward es muy inteligente, pero Bella tambien lo es...

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Estrella, mil gracias por el comentario preciosa.

besos


	9. Chapter 9REGALOS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.9 REGALOS

Ya estaba realizando mis tareas era más de medio día y el sol me daba de lleno en el cuerpo, pues estaba en el patio llevando agua para la cocina. Lu me gritó desde la cocina.

-Bella, ven acá, pronto.-de inmediato fui hacia la cocina.

-El señor Edward pidió una jarra de agua, por favor llévasela de inmediato.-la voz de Lu dejaba denotar su miedo al señor Edward, la mayoría le temía. Yo no sabía porqué, él era tan dulce y bueno.

-Por favor Lu, ve tú. Yo haré lo que estas haciendo, pero por favor ve tú.-mi suplica dejo sorprendida a Lu.

-¿Te hizo daño el señor Edward?- su voz mostró sospecha al ver mi rostro desde temprano con los ojos hinchados de llorar. Y su enojo me hizo aclarar las cosas.

-No, Lu. Jamás me ha hecho nada, pero no quiero ir por favor.-Tanto le rogué que tuvo que acceder. No tardó ni diez minutos cuando llegó jadeando.

-Bella, el señor...te llama a ti. No quiere que vaya nadie más que tú ó se pondrá furioso.-no podía desobedecer. Tomé aire y con gesto abatido salí de la cocina hacia su recamara. Toqué suavemente.

-Pasa-su voz no denotaba ningún sentimiento, eso me asustó. Entré con la cabeza agachada.

Sentí sus pasos dirigirse a mi. Empecé a temblar involuntariamente. Se detuvo en cuanto lo notó.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Acaso te he ofendido?-su voz ahora era diferente, suave, aterciopelada, imperiosa.

-No señor Edward, jamás.-sus pasos de nuevo llegaron hasta mi.

-¿Porque te fuiste así? ¿No te gustó lo que te di?-me quedé muda, no sabia que contestar. En definitiva estaba presa de mis propios sentimientos y sentir su dulce aliento en mi rostro confundía mi mente y dispersaba mis ideas. Abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar.

-Acéptalos por favor.- sus suaves y frías manos me llevaron de vuelta hacia la cama y me depositaron unos objetos en ellas.

-Yo, le agradezco señor Edward. No debe molestarse en mí.

-No es molestia Bella, no quiero volver a ver tus pies lastimados. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-esperaba mi respuesta y yo no quería darla. Sin embargo se empeñó en guardar silencio hasta que yo hablara.

-Es lo menos que me merezco señor-mi respuesta lo debió dejar perplejo pues no escuché nada, sólo su respiración agitada, muestra de su enfado.

-¿Cómo que "es lo que mereces"? Aclara eso por favor.-no tenia caso mentir, así que dejé que las palabras fluyeran de mi boca.

-Si señor Edward, es lo menos que merezco por haberle hecho tanto daño. Nunca quise que nadie de la familia sufriera y sin embargo mi silencio los daño terriblemente. Por eso merezco todo esto y más.-Nuevamente la respiración se detuvo y se agitó intempestivamente.

-¿Estas loca, chiquilla? Tú no tuviste culpa de nada. ¿Eres tonta o qué? El engaño no lo hiciste tú, sino ellos-su voz se apagó y el coraje subía de tono en sus palabras.

-Tú no les dijiste que me traicionaran, ni les pediste que huyeran como delincuentes. No quiero volver a oír que dices eso. No quiero que pienses eso ¿Me entendiste Bella? No fue tu culpa.-Ahora de nuevo sus manos estaban en mis brazos pero sin lastimarme. Su toque gélido me hacia estremecer. Sus palabras eran un bálsamo para mi alma torturada y trajo con ellas paz y alivio a mi corazón. Su voz siempre me aliviaba. Aunque la otra tortura continuara lenta e inexorablemente quemándome por dentro.

-Gracias señor Edward-le agradecí mientras de nuevo volvía a colocar las cosas en mis manos.

-Quiero que las uses. Y si no te quedan ó te lastiman avísame y las cambiaré, ¿entendido?-Sus dedos recogieron un mechón de mis cabellos que estaban sobre mi rostro y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja. De inmediato un rubor coloreó mis mejillas y bajé el rostro.

-Gracias-y me di media vuelta y salí. Iba con sentimientos encontrados felicidad y dolor, alegría y tristeza, gozo y pena. Todo se mezclaba como un caleidoscopio multicolor, dejando a veces la pena, a veces la alegría y sin embargo no podía evitar escuchar la voz del señor Edward en mi mente una y otra vez.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me probé los regalos, era ropa y zapatos nuevos, muy suaves, que al caminar yo sentía que caminaba sobre algodones. En la noche nuevamente a pesar de mi dolor y mi pena, volví a llevar el café. Llevaba mi ropa nueva y mis zapatos y había cepillado con cuidado mi cabello y lavado mi cara.

-Entra-su suave voz se dejó escuchar. Entré con la charola y la dejé sobre la mesa.

-Veo que te quedó todo bien...muy bien.-su voz era una caricia, y me sentía a su merced.

-Gracias de nuevo señor Edward-Sus manos tomaron mi mano y me dio una vuelta para apreciar la ropa

-Si. Muy bien-sus palabras estaban cargadas de alegría.

* * *

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos. Esta semana no voy a poder subir muchos capitulos, entiendanme y disculpenme, en cuanto los tenga, los subo de inmediato, lo más seguro es que sea el proximo lunes.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Estrella, tatis (nena hermosa necesito tu correo)


	10. Chapter 10ESCAPATORIA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 10 ESCAPATORIA

Al día siguiente no había sol, estaba nublado y no sabia en que momento caería la lluvia. Sin embargo yo estaba feliz con mis regalos. Lu me había felicitado y me había dicho que me veía muy hermosa. Ese comentario me puso feliz. No sabia si lo decía porque me quería ó por quedar bien, pero había surtido efecto, me sentía mucho mejor.

A medio día el señor Edward había salido al jardín y me pidió que lo acompañara, estuvo platicando de muchas cosas que vio en sus viajes, sabia que me gustaba que me platicara de otros lugares, lugares a lo que jamás iría ni conocería. Sin embargo por medio de su voz me sentía en esos lugares, podía visualizar en mi mente las catedrales, las calles abarrotadas de tiendas donde los panes y pasteles dejaban su dulce aroma para delicia de los paseantes.

Ahora era sumamente feliz, el señor Edward me estaba enseñando a escribir ya leer con un sistema novedoso que se llama Braille. Es muy bueno conmigo, ahora puedo escribir muchas cosas y leer los libros especiales que él me trae, le debo tanto.

Pasaron varios meses en esa deliciosa rutina, donde las noches era el momento más anhelado por mi, ahora era mas consciente de muchas cosas en mi, yo misma sentía que mi cuerpo había cambiado y me preguntaba muy secretamente si el señor Edward lo había notado. En mis locas fantasías, soñaba que él me amaba y que me pedía casarme con él y que éramos felices y esos momentos de dicha imaginaria me llenaban de alegría y tristeza, de llanto y risa, porque algo así era imposible.

Una noche de invierno cuando estaba nevando y el clima era áspero. Preparé como siempre el café de mi señor Edward y unos bocadillos y me dirigí con la bandeja hacia su recamara, iba feliz, emocionada de escucharlo y permanecer con el unas horas, era lo que más me motivaba en el día.

Sin embargo antes de abrir la puerta una voz me dejó muda de la sorpresa

-Edward, vengo a pedir que me perdones y a volver contigo..yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.-fue el acabose para mí...su mujer. Entonces la señorita Rosalie había sido su mujer, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por no dejar caer la bandeja, me recargue suavemente sobre la pared y jale desesperadamente aire.

Él era prohibido. Y una daga ardiense te alojó en mi corazón. ¿Cómo pude siquiera concebir esperanzas, Edward Cullen, un hombre de alcurnia, tan distinguido, tan bueno, con una sirvienta.

Definitivamente mi castillo en el aire, cayó estrepitosamente en tierra. Dejando solo desolación y dolor.

Me fui silenciosamente de ahí mientras seguí el camino hacia mi cuarto, después de dejar la charola quine sabe donde. Me sentía vacía y dolida. Tomé mis cosas y antes de salir escribí una carta para el señor Edward. No me sentía con fuerzas para seguir aquí, ya no podría seguir, porque la señorita Rosalie ocupaba su corazón.

Y un hijo, no se puede dejar sin padre. Si ella había vuelto, yo no tenia cabida aquí, lo sabia bien, pues ella me detestaba, si me quedaba sólo seria objeto de burla de parte de ella, y tal vez eso lo podría soportar, pero no podría soportar la lastima del señor Edward.

¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta que sólo era lastima lo que sentía por mi? ¿Por qué siempre debo ser tan estúpida?

Con lagrimas en mis muertos ojos, deje la nota en la cama. Me dolía irme pero era lo mejor para todos.

_Podria darles las gracias a todos por mi, Señor Edward_

_han hecho mucho por mi, pero no puedo seguir aqui._

_Perdoneme_

Y en medio de la soledad y frío de la noche. Salí despacio, para no alertar a nadie, perdiéndome en la oscuridad. Tomé una vara que siempre estaba en la cocina para cuando salía, era mi manera de no tropezar ni caer. Porque no regresaría aquí nunca.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: culdrak, Estrella, tatis(necesito tu correo peque)


	11. Chapter 11PATERNIDAD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.11 PATERNIDAD

-Edward, vengo a pedir que me perdones y a volver contigo..yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.-fue el acabose para mí...su mujer. Entonces la señorita Rosalie había sido su mujer, me fui silenciosamente de ahí mientras seguí el camino hacia mi cuarto, después de dejar la charola quine sabe donde. Me sentía vacía y dolida. Tomé mis cosas y antes de salir escribí una carta para el señor Edward. No me sentía con fuerzas para seguir aquí, ya no podría seguir, porque la señorita Rosalie ocupaba su corazón.

Mil gracias por todo. No puedo seguir aquí.

Mientras en la recamara de Edward.

-Rosalie ¿de verdad tu crees que voy a creer que el hijo es mío? ¿Acaso me consideras tan ingenuo y estúpido?-ella me miraba con estupor.

-No Rosalie, lo que tu y yo tuvimos se llaman escarceos, jamás llegamos a tener relaciones propiamente dichas, por lo tanto es inútil que quieras hacerme este intento de paternidad, mejor dime que Emmett te abandono porque...-le dejé abierta la frase esperando que ella lo dijera, en mis labios sonaría grotesco e incluso grosero, era su decisión.

-Lo siento Edward, yo...te amo.-esa era la respuesta equivocada.

-No Rosalie, no me amas tú lo único que quieres es salir del atolladero...-entonces gritó molesta.

-¡No! Entiéndelo Edward, me costó mucho saber que te amaba a ti y no a tu hermano, y ahora que estoy esperando un hijo de él. Me siento sola, vacía, desdichada, porque es a ti a quien amo con toda mi alma. Sé que fui muy cruel contigo y desdeñosa, pero créeme Edward cuando te digo que yo no sabia que tanto te amaba hasta que me vi lejos de ti. ¿Qué importa que el hijo que espero sea de Emmett? A fin de cuentas lleva la sangre Cullen, Emmett es tu hermano, no hay diferencia.-Era la gota que derramó mi paciencia.

-¿Acaso estas demente? ¿Tienes estiércol en el cerebro? Ó tu reducida mentecita no te da para más. Como te lo explicaré para que tus dos neuronas lo entiendan y procesen.

-Bien creo que así…:

Tú fuiste mi amor, cierto te quería, yo pensé que te amaba, pero no es así, me dejaste cuando más necesité compañía y por lo tanto fue fácil desterrarte de mi corazón, ya que al verse traicionado y con alguien de mi propia sangre era aún más ofensivo.

Ahora que regresas, no sentí absolutamente nada al verte, ni siquiera un poco de afecto, lo cual nos lleva a deducir que NO ME INTERESAS EN ABSOLUTO. Si Emmett te dejó será por algo, así que te recomiendo para tu propio bien que regreses con él y trates de ser una dama.-Una mano se elevó para darme una bofetada, le detuve la mano y le miré con asco.

-Vete de aquí y no regrese a mi recamara si no quieres ser echada como lo que eres. Ahora ve y discúlpate con mi hermano porque de mi, no tendrás mas que indiferencia. No intentes otra cosa porque lo sabré de inmediato.-le solté la mano y me di la vuelta, al salir, ella volteó furiosa y escupió su veneno.

-Para que te lo sepas Emmett es mejor que tú, en todo-sonreí ante esa frase.

-Claro, no lo pongo en duda, es el mejor de los idiotas en llevarse a una cualquiera a la cama.-ella salió dando un tremendo portazo. Por fin me libraba de ella. Sin embargo eso no atenuó mi tempestuoso interior, me sentía lleno de fuego, de odio, de sentimientos tan encontrados como sorpresivos.

Había algo que me tenia ansioso y no sabia que era. En vano espere toda la noche a que Bella apareciera. Al final cuando amaneció y salió el sol, llamé a un criado y la mande llamar.

-Mi señor, la chica no esta, dejó esto para usted.-me entregaron un papel con su letra escrita obvio no le entendieron porque era braille. No pude creer el contenido y lo dejé caer.

-Maldita sea, ¿porqué?-no podía salir, el sol me delataría, sin embargo esperaría a que cayera la tarde para poder salir a buscarla.

* * *

**pero que descarada salio Rosalie, y pobre Bella, bueno por ahora les dejo estos dos cpaitulos, mañana espero subir los demás tengo muchisimo trabajo.**

**besos y comento mañana. Ya saben reviews por favor**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**gracias a: estrella, Roxy mil gracias, ya saben que yo contesto todos los reviews TODOS, v. cullen, Rocio de p. mil gracias por sus comentario chicas hermosas y las nuevas lectoras mil gracias por leer y comentar**


	12. Chapter 12BUSQUEDA

_Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. _

_Cap.12 BUSQUEDA_

_POV EDWARD_

_Cuando por fin cayó la tarde, salí desesperado._

_-¡Esa chiquilla tonta puede meterse en problemas!-mi furia no tenia limites, sin embargo debía hacer uso de todo mi control. No podía ir a caballo, para qué, así que mejor empecé a rastrear su olor. Después de dos horas de intensa búsqueda fue inútil no había rastro de ella. No importaba que tanto me tardara, la encontraría. Llegó la mañana y con ella el sol. Me tuve que refugiar en un sitio oscuro a esperar mientras las ansias me comían vivo._

_Mientras tanto en otro sitio totalmente distinto._

_Me mecía suavemente mientras la carreta en la que iba, me llevaba lejos del dolor. Aunque a decir verdad el dolor iba conmigo, sería mi eterno compañero. El saber que Edward tenía un compromiso con Rosalie y que seria padre, me hizo sufrir hasta grados indecibles._

_¿Cómo lograba sacar más lágrimas y dolor cuando pensaba que ya no había más? Recordar sus palabras, su voz, su hermosa voz, me dolía, pero masoquista recordaba palabra por palabra las conversaciones que sostuvimos por meses._

_Sin saber a donde me dirigía, lo único que pedí es que fuera lejos de Forks, no quería volver ahí en mi vida._

_Jamás sabría Edward cuanto lo amo. Jamás sabría las locas fantasías que tuve al conocerlo. No me importaba que fuera diferente a los demás, sabía que él no salía cuando había sol, que no comía en todo el día, que su frío contacto a mi no me asustaba, que su aroma me embriagaba y deseaba estar junto a él, no, jamás lo sabría._

_Después de casi una semana de viajar, las personas que me ayudaron me dijeron que estábamos en Boston. Una pequeña cuidad. E incluso los viajeros cuyo apellido era McMartigan me llevaron personalmente a una gran casa para trabajar, pues en el camino me dedique ayudar, y sorprendidos por mi ceguera, pensaron que lo mejor era la ciudad. Agradecí enormemente el gesto de aquella bondadosa familia. _

_Cuando tocaron el timbre, salió un sirviente y luego los hicieron pasar. Una voz algo fuerte de mujer, me hizo sobresaltarme._

_-¿Bien?-entonces mis salvadores empezaron su relato. La mujer hizo unas cuantas preguntas y después siguió escuchando._

_Al terminar:_

_-Bien, me parece muy bien, la pondré a prueba pero si no sirve, la echaré de mi casa. Acordaron todo, pues incluso me pagarían. Y luego de despedirse la familia se fue dejándome ahí, con mi futuro incierto y la única certeza de mi vida: Jamás volvería a ver a Edward Cullen._

* * *

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Luci, Fernanda, Criss, Lauura, ninis(nena tu puedes, escribir es algo que afinas con la practica),Pathy ,Rocio de Peru, Estrella, , bells. mil gracias chicas. Las adoro. Y las nuevas, mil gracias por seguir mi fic.


	13. Chapter 13MORAL

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.13 MORAL

Por más que Edward la buscó, no podía encontrarla, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Sin embargo no se dio por vencido. Esa chiquilla, había sido su compañía en las horas más negras de su existencia y la extrañaba. La extrañaba de manera dolorosa y perceptible.

Mientras él salió de esa casa, para buscarla a como diera lugar. Emmett y Rosalie regresaron a pedir perdón.

-Padre, necesito que nos perdonen-le dijo a su padre mientras la familia les veía con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué hacerlo así Emmett? ¿Porqué causarle tanto daño a tu hermano?-Carlisle estaba decepcionado de ambos, pero era su hijo y le amaba. Sin embargo no seria tan fácil un regreso por parte de ellos.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vivan solos y empiecen desde cero-Agregó Carlisle mirando duramente a Rosalie, quien le miró angustiada.

-¿Qué quiere decir desde cero, suegro?-Esme le miró fríamente y explicó.

-Como ustedes saltaron las reglas e hirieron a mi hijo, tendrán que valerse por ustedes mismos. No tienen acceso al dinero de la familia, ni tendrán apoyo económico nuestro, si quieren apoyo, será moral, no más.

Alice asintió alegre, mientras Jasper la abrazaba tiernamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pero Rosalie bufó indignada.

-¿Pero que les sucede? ¿Sin dinero? ¿Y como es que voy a vivir? Yo necesito ropa, y muchas otras cosas más. Además Emmett es su hijo ¿no puede por lo menos darle trabajo, para poder vivir decentemente?-Le reprochó la rubia a su suegro, entonces él con la voz fría y la ira a flor de piel, hizo que tanto su hijo como ella dieran un paso atrás al verle el rostro descompuesto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pedir dinero? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que como vas a vivir? Deja te digo algo "nuera", vas a vivir, como tú has querido. Y si de verdad quieres a mi hijo Emmett, te atendrás a lo que él pueda ganar, si el lo pide le daré trabajo, pero no esperes que gane mucho dinero si no sabe hacer nada, la choza del lado del pozo esta vacía. Si quieren vivir en algún lugar, será ese y no esperen entrar aquí. Ahora vivirán como ustedes quieran.

Y no te atrevas a cuestionar mis decisiones Rosalie, porque lo mejor será que se larguen a vivir lejos de nosotros y que se las arreglen como puedan. Jamás vuelvas a querer pasar sobre mi autoridad y mis decisiones-ella quiso interrumpir.

-Suegro yo...-

-Silencio Rosalie y más te vale aprender tu lugar en la familia y ese es detrás de Emmett. Y Emmett siempre estará detrás de Edward. Así que mejor retírense. Y ya lo saben, lo toman ó lo dejan.-Esme apoyo a su marido a pesar de que se le partía el corazón con Emmett, pero al recordar el sufrimiento de su hijo Edward, le infundió valor para seguir adelante.

Emmett y Rosalie se miraron y entonces Emmett respondió.

-Lo tomamos papa, es más de lo que merecemos, gracias.-Rosalie volteó a verlo sorprendida, esperaba que se enfureciera que exigiera sus derechos y su parte de herencia para así poder llevar una vida adecuada a como siempre la había vivido. Le asustaba la pobreza y no pensaba aguantar mucho tiempo. Ambos salieron de ahí, furiosos.

Emmett con Rosalie por ser tan ambiciosa y frívola y Rosalie con Emmett por ser tan pasivo y estúpido.

-Espero que cuando menos duren-comentó Alice al verlos salir. Jasper la tomó de la cintura y se la llevó a sus habitaciones, mientras Carlisle y Esme se miraban angustiados.

-Espero que por su bien, logren acoplarse, porque no les daré otra oportunidad.-exclamo su padre.

-Yo solo espero que mi Edward este bien, ha sufrido tanto y sin merecerlo.-Esme contuvo un sollozo, ella mejor que nadie sabía el sufrimiento de su hijo por causa de Rosalie, pero ya se encargaría de hacérselo pagar. Ambos se fueron a su recamara.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:bells, Adri,RociodePeru, Lucy, Estrella, Luce, Crist, V. Cullen Mil gracias por sus comentarios chicas, siempre las tengo en cuenta.

besos


	14. Chapter 14POBREZA DE ALMA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.14 POBREZA DE ALMA

En cuanto Emmet llevó las pertenencias de ambos a la choza, se dieron cuenta que el lugar necesitaba muchos arreglos, a pesar de todo era espaciosa y tenia una continuación que era una cocinita pequeña. El baño era una letrina que quedaba afuera y algo lejos de ahí.

Rosalie miraba muda de asombro el drástico cambio de fortuna y se maldijo a si misma por haberse dejado llevar por el amor.

Buena la había hecho, ahora tendría que conformarse y aguantar miserias, pero ella no estaba hecha para eso.

Emmet, miró desolado el techo que debía repararse. En ese momento empezó a llover y las goteras no se hicieron esperar, Rosalie se sentó en una miserable sillita que estaba ahí. Miró con desprecio el lugar y las lágrimas afloraron a su hermoso rostro.

-¡Esto no es justo! Yo debería estar en la casa, tener doncellas a mi servicio y sobre todo tener dinero a manos llenas.-Emmet la miró compungido y dolido, él la amaba, de verdad la amaba y por eso no le importó haberle quitado la novia casi esposa a su hermano, esa mujer lo volvía loco. Y por ella había aceptado tanto la fuga y darle ese terrible dolor a la familia como la traición a su hermano. Ahora debían pagar las consecuencias y él estaba feliz de que no los hubieran corrido. Deseaba sinceramente el perdón de su hermano. En cambio Rosalie...lo había decepcionado.

Para ella era primero el dinero y los lujos. Pues bien, él no se los daría, le haría aprender la lección y ya vería de que manera. Ambos tenían que expiar sus culpas y hacerse merecedores del perdón y ganarse de nuevo la confianza de la familia. Si, Emmet Cullen se juró a si mismo no doblegarse ante ella, a pesar de amarla con locura no cedería. Y ni que decir sobre su hermano Edward. Ya buscaría la manera de hablar con él y pedirle perdón.

Así con esa promesa en su corazón, comenzó su nueva vida al lado de la mujer que adoraba, la madre de su hijo.

Su padre le mandó con un peón, un catre para que pudieran dormir, unas cobijas y algunos muebles sencillos incluida una estufa para que pudieran tener calor y comida.

Incluso les mando víveres, para que Rosalie los cocinara y pudieran comer. Pasaron la noche en medio de charcos de agua y goteras que los mojaron. Al día siguiente Rosalie se sintió más mal aún, de día la choza se veía paupérrima, el pozo a pocos metros y la letrina más lejos. Dos peones le ayudaron a Emmet a colocar y reparar bien el techo, mientras una de las mujeres les llevaba leña y le ayudaba a acomodar la estufa. Una vez puesta la leña y ardiendo en la estufa se retiró a pesar de las ordenes de Rosalie para que le hiciera la comida (todos en el lugar tenían la consigna de no ayudar a menos que Carlisle lo ordenara y menos a Rosalie) esa mañana fue de lagrimas y desastres para Rose, quien al trata de cocinar huevos, al nunca haber cocinado, hizo todo mal.

Tronó los huevos en el sartén frio, no les puso aceite, se fueron con trozos de cascaron. Y luego al ponerlos en la lumbre, se le quemaron. Al ir al pozo el cubo del agua salió con tierra y así lo llevó, se mojó la ropa pues el simple hecho de pasar el agua a una jarra, se le derramó varias veces, así que trabajó como nunca, al final cuando Emmet llegó a comer, lo que vio, hizo que tuviera que salir corriendo lejos para poder reírse a carcajada batiente mientras Rosalie lloraba amargamente.

* * *

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:RociodePeru, , Val, mil gracias.**


	15. Chapter 15OLIVE SAINT GERMANE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.15 Olive Saint Germane

Había pasado un mes desde que estaba en esa casa. La Señora Olive Saint Germane era sin duda muy buena y bondadosa, al principio pensé que era muy mala, pero era solo la fachada para alejar a los buitres de su familia que quieren quedarse con su fortuna. Pues es muy rica, al poco tiempo de trabajar ahí, se dio cuenta que no era impedimento para mi estar ciega.

De esta manera pasé a ser su dama de compañía. Casi no salía y las pocas veces ambas nos apoyábamos en la otra. Yo no podía ver, pero ella me indicaba lo que nos pudiera estorbar ó ayudar. Y ella se afianzaba de mí para caminar, ambas nos sentíamos muy a gusto.

La mejor parte era en la noche, cuando ella comenzaba a relatarme su vida. Le preparaba un té y nos sentábamos horas enteras a platicar, a veces amanecía sin que nos diéramos cuenta, otras veces, ella se dormía en su cama, y yo la arropaba y velaba su sueño, casi no tomaba medicamentos, físicamente tenia buena salud, a veces por la edad, no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie, ó sentada, entonces había que masajearle los pies, cosa que le agradaba mucho pues activaba su circulación.

Nos acoplamos perfectamente y el tiempo siguió su curso. Dos meses después, ella enfermó gravemente. No sabíamos a que se debía pues estaba muy bien, sus problemas comenzaron a raíz de la última visita de una sobrina, quien estaba deseosa de ser la heredera de sus bienes. Y salió muy tarde de casa.

A los pocos días, varias personas llegaron a la casa, entre ellas la sobrina odiosa: Kathleen. Venia con guardias y un doctor, los criados se sorprendieron muchísimo, sin embargo por la orden que llevaban los policías se les dejó entrar, la pobre señora Olive, permanecía postrada, muy grave, y yo a su lado sin moverme para nada. Atendiéndola.

Me hicieron a un lado y el doctor se sorprendió al ver que era ciega, y procedió a la revisión. Rato después salieron del cuarto de la señora y al intentar regresar a éste, me sujetaron de las manos, para mi horror, escuché las palabras del doctor.

-Debo decir con suma pena, que la señora Olive, esta siendo envenenada. Esta casi al borde de la muerte.-Yo me quedé estática, y al segundo siguiente se escuchó la voz de la sobrina.

-Ella es la asesina, es más claro que el agua, ¿Quién permanece todo el día con mi pobre tía? ¡Pues la arrimada esta! Claro se quiere quedar con su fortuna porque mi tía esta sola, pero se equivoca, yo cuidaré de ella Doctor ¡no permitiré que esta bruja la mate!

* * *

**Mil disculpas también si no pongo ahorita a todas las que me han dejado comentarios que no están inscritas, pero ustedes saben que sé quienes son, y que no las olvido, a ninguna, pues cada una es especial para mi, en cuanto tenga tiempo las pondré como siempre, las quiero muchísimo, y mil gracias ustedes me dan energía para seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	16. Chapter 16ANGUSTIA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.16 ANGUSTIA

Me quedé helada al oír la acusación de esa infame mujer. Y me llevaron hacia la prisión. Sentí un frío glacial en mi corazón, nuevamente me veía desvalida y sola. Y evoqué el olor de Edward. Las lagrimas brotaban a raudales mientras me llevaban a un calabozo.

Cuando el carcelero me metió en la celda, no dijo nada, pero por sus suspiros, supe que él no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Al final la odiosa Kathleen llegó ante él y le susurró algunas palabras y escuché el tintineo de monedas. M e estaba condenando injustamente.

Se acercó a mi que estaba ya en la celda y me dijo con maldad:

-Ahora maldita ciega, púdrete aquí, mientras que mi "pobre " tía, morirá pronto. Y tú pagaras por eso, mientras yo gozaré del dinero. Jajaja-se fue riéndose de mi, de su pobre tía y de la situación en la que me dejaba.

El carcelero me llevaba la comida y platicaba conmigo, debo decir que era una persona muy diferente a lo que yo esperaba, él no me maltrataba y me cambio a una celda donde pudiera estar sola, pues en la anterior, la mujer que estaba ahí, me golpeaba cuando quería y sin motivos. Agradecí sinceramente la ayuda de este buen hombre que me contó que su esposa estaba enferma y tenia 4 hijos que mantener, por eso trabajaba ahí, el anteriormente era relojero pero un robo de su mejor amigo lo dejó en la miseria, eso provocó la enfermedad de su esposa y ahora su familia pasaba hambre. Lo compadecí pues estaba en una posición difícil. Creo que aún más que la mía. En esos días evocaba las platicas con Edward, le extrañaba, pero sabia que era lo mejor que podía hacer por él. Yo solo traía problemas.

Pasé varios días sin comer, en protesta por esa injusticia, pero no pasó nada. Y después de unos días, con verdadero dolor me enteré de la muerte te la señora Olive, lloré amargamente por ella, no merecía esa muerte, mientras la sobrina tomaba posesión de los bienes.

No había quien me defendiera y llegó el día de mi juicio. Yo sabia que llevaba las de perder. La sobrina había sobornado a todos.

En medio de la sala de juicios ante el juez, estaba yo encadenada, mientras Kathleen despectiva comentaba que era bueno que los criminales recibieran su merecido.

Al preguntarle el juez los sucesos, tanto ella como su abogado describieron cosas que jamás ocurrieron, hablaron de que yo maltrataba a la Señora Olive, de que no le daba de comer y de que me robaba las cosas para venderlas a un usurero. Que por cierto declaró desvergonzadamente ante el juez. Escuché por mas de dos horas toda clase de insultos por parte de Kathleen y sus compinches. Al llegar el momento de hablar, cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, se escuchó una voz. No lo podía creer

* * *

una pequeña sorpresita y recompensa por haber esperado tanto y ahorita que tengo tiempo. Disfrutenlo.

besos

Mil gracias a: RociodePeru, andrea,Andrew,y () .

espero sus comentarios.


	17. Chapter 17TESTAMENTO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.17 TESTAMENTO

-¡Ella es inocente!-era la voz del carcelero. Además iba más gente con él. Escuché la maldición que dijo Kathleen en voz baja, mientras entre la muchedumbre se abrían paso varias personas.

El juez tuvo a bien escucharlos, pues no tenia quien me defendiera. Además el Juez era un hombre entrado en años, pero justo. Algo casi imposible de encontrar, pues la mayoria se dejaba llevar por la codicia.

-Señor Juez, debo decir que estoy en una situación muy precaria, pero no seré culpable de acusar injustamente a esta joven.-Puso la bolsa de monedas en la mesa del Juez.-Estas monedas me las dio la Señora Kathleen, quien me amenazó bajo pena de quitarme lo poco que tengo, y mandar a golpear a mis hijos para maltratar y retener a toda costa a la señorita Isabella, ella es inocente.

-¡Es un ardid en mi contra señor juez! ¿No lo ve? Que casualidad que ahora salen los defensores de esta ciega. ¿Cuánto te va a pagar carcelero? No son mas que trucos baratos para poder salir y librarse de su justo castigo.-gritó la infame mujer ante los testigos quienes murmuraban mientras el carcelero los miraba enojado.

-Eso es mentira Señora Kathleen, usted fue quien envenenó a la señora Olive. Si callamos fue por miedo, pero no permitiremos que una inocente pague por su crimen y su ambición desmedida…-quien había hablado era la cocinera de la casa de la señora Olive, al igual que los demás sirvientes. Todos ellos estaban ahí, y estaban declarando a mi favor.

El juez estuvo escuchándolos a pesar de las protestas de la malvada mujer. Y cuando estaba a punto de dar su fallo llegó una persona más.

-Su señoría, disculpe el retraso, pero acabo de terminar el papeleo y traigo algo que ayudara a este caso.-Kathleen perdió el color, por lo que mencionó el carcelero al ver al abogado de la Señora Olive.

Empezó a leer con el permiso del juez, el testamento de la Señora Olive. Todos guardamos silencio. No se escuchaba más que la voz del abogado. Y cuando llegó a cierta parte:

Y declaro que todos mis bienes y posesiones las heredo a: Isabella Swan. Como única heredera. Y pase lo que pase, no quiero que ni un céntimo sea para Kathleen, mi sobrina, esa arpía es capaz de cualquier cosa por dinero. Así que si desea quedarse con mi fortuna, esta equivocada. Doy por sentado y en presencia de varios doctores que están en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, no hay impedimento para proceder con dicho testamento. Isabella se ha ganado el afecto de todos por su bondad y dulzura. Este es un pequeño reconocimiento a la alegría que trajo a mi vida…-El juez miró con severidad a Kathleen quien ya estaba pálida y se había ido acercando a la salida.

-¡Arresten a la Señora Kathleen!-agregó el juez con severidad.-Varios guardias la atraparon en medio de sus gritos y rabia.

-Declaro a Isabella Swan inocente de todo cargo y queda en libertad.-grité de emoción y varios brazos me llevaban a no sé donde. Poco después estaba en casa de mi protectora y por fin lloré de amargura ante su lecho vacío. Al día siguiente llegó el abogado para darme posesión de la fortuna de la señora Olive.

-¿Para que quiero yo todo esto, si no esta la Señora Olive conmigo? ¿Acaso puede el dinero resarcir una vida? ¿Puede acaso dar alegría cuando el corazón esta inflamado de dolor?-El Abogado se apenó ante la situación. Y tambien se asombró cuando le dije que podia poner mi nombre, aunque con simbolos, lo que le dejó sorprendido, pero él ya tenia conocimiento del sistema Braille que era una maravilla para nosotros los ciegos, y era muy escasa la información que podiamos obtener, pues apenas estaba tomando auge.

Ahora la situación era muy diferente. Días después pude darle dinero al carcelero para que atendiera a su esposa y que alimentara a sus hijos. Le sobró para poder volver a su antiguo trabajo. Y todas las tardes pasaba a visitarme. Su esposa mejoraba rápidamente y eso me alegraba mucho, era como retribuir a la señora Olive lo que no pude hacer por ella encerrada en la cárcel.

En otro lugar, lejos de ahí.

-¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estas Bella?-era la constante pregunta de Edward que ya había recorrido muchísimos lugares y no había encontrado rastro de ella. Sentado en la orilla de una cueva, en el día, miraba hacia la arboleda y evocaba la imagen de la chiquilla.

-Si supieras cuanta falta me haces Bella-era verdad. Después de la primera noche sin ella, se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba demasiado y que algo había cambiado. Recordó como la conoció, las veces que le gritó, cuando se dio cuenta de su ceguera, y al final cuando le compró la ropa, era increíble que una chica tan bella se envolviera en harapos como ella lo hacia. Y él queria cambiar eso.

Siempre que podía la observaba trabajar y nunca la vio con fastidio, ni enojada y más aún, llegaba la noche y ella acudía a él. Era la única que no le temía. Disfrutaba enormemente de su compañía, de su platica. Y cuando la vio por fin como lo que era: una mujer. No pudo resistir caer hechizado ante ella. Ahora con todo este tiempo sin ella, descubrió lo que tantas veces tomó a manera de nostalgia. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Bella.

Esa chiquilla le había robado el corazón, de una manera pacifica, tranquila y sin que se diera cuenta. No había sido la pasión avasalladora que había sentido en su tiempo por Rosalie y eso le dejó perplejo. En realidad sólo se había apasionado por Rose, por su cuerpo, por su hermosura tan explosiva. Pero Bella, ella era lo contrario, era de una hermosura serena, pero no por ello menos hermosa, se podria decir, que Bella, era superior en todo a Rosalie, porque ella sabia lo que era el sufrimiento, y porque a pesar de ello, nunca se dejó vencer. Su tezón por seguir adelante, su preocupación por él, le daba ternura. ¿Cómo era posible que semejante ángel sufriera todo lo que ella pasó? Ese era tambien parte de su encanto.

Bella nunca chantajeba a nadie con su ceguera, era dolorosamente independiente. Edward queria protegerla, queria llenarla de amor, que no volviera a sufrir. Por eso tenia que encontrarla, tenia que hacerle saber, a pesar de sus propios miedos, que la amaba. Y rogaba a los cielos por encontrarla pronto. Y más aún, que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a:RociodePeru, maidharu28, Roxy, estrella, elsa. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	18. Chapter 18ALEGRIAS Y TRISTEZA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.18 ALEGRIAS Y TRISTEZAS

Mientras tomaba el té con la esposa del ex carcelero- Johan, una mujer sumamente buena y amable, ella agradecida insistía en pagarme lo que había prestado. Sin embargo me negué rotundamente a ello. Haberlos ayudado era retribuir un poco de lo que Johan había hecho por mi cuando no tenia absolutamente nada, ahora con gusto podía devolver el favor. Sus hijos eran muy amables y alegres. Diario venían a visitarme y me alegraban el día.

Alegra, la esposa de Johan, me enseñó buenos modales y lo que se necesitaba para estar en sociedad. La pobre señora Olive era muy rica, y eso hacia que ahora me llovieran las invitaciones para departir con la alta sociedad. Eso no me gustaba nada y rechacé la mayoría. Sabia que todos me querian ver solo para soslayar sus chismes y corroborar que una "ciega" era la novedad en el circulo social ya que nunca seria admitida como una de ellos. Ni yo lo deseaba.

Cuando Alegra y sus hijos se fueron me refugie en mi recamara y comencé a llorar, extrañaba tanto a Edward, supuse que ahora él estaría feliz con la señora Rosalie y su hijo. Ese pensamiento me carcomía el alma, pues lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas y rogaba al cielo porque él fuera feliz. Eso único me mantenía firme, deseaba tanto oir su voz, aunque fuera una sola vez. Era realmente doloroso, sin embargo a pesar del dolor, era su voz lo que me mantenía viva. Su recuerdo pesaba como una gran loza en mi pecho.

Pasaron dos meses y mi vida era totalmente distinta de cómo llegué a la que ahora es mi casa. Compartía la fortuna con todos aquellos que me ayudaron, incluyendo claro esta los sirvientes de la casa, que no quisieron el dinero pero al final aceptaron. Ahora somos como una gran familia y eso en parte ayuda a aliviar la tristeza de mi corazón. Para mi el dinero no valía la pena, ya había visto las consecuencias en la sobrina de la señora Olive, que por ambición se atrevió a quitarle la vida a una mujer extraordinaria.

Y aún con eso me enteré con profundo pesar de su muerte en la cárcel. Se suicidó cuando vio que todo estaba perdido dejando solos a 2 pequeños. Alan de 3 y Henry de 1 año, no sé como pudo dejarlos solos. Su marido en vez de apoyarla, huyó como un cobarde dejando atrás a sus hijos. No sé que le pasa a la gente para que actúe de ese modo. Por lo pronto al no encontrar más familiares y antes de que fueran a un orfanato, pedí su custodia temporal. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada y menos del destino que su madre les dejó. Eso no lo puedo permitir.

Así que después de unos días, tenia en casa a dos preciosos angelitos que fueron la alegría de la casa, pronto se adaptaron a una vida tranquila y yo me dedique a ellos, era el perfecto distractor de mi dolor, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo por las noches, que era cuando no tenia nada que hacer, y poco sueño que con fácilmente dos horas tenia yo. Me pasaba las largas noches en vela, pensando y deseando, pensando en él. Y deseando que fuera feliz. Aunque en mi interior yo anhelaba ser su felicidad. ¡Qué estupidez! Y qué horrible es el estar lejos del ser amado. Pero aún más horrible saber… que no se es correspondido.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:RociodePeru, Andrea, Elsa, Estrella y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Besos**


	19. Chapter 19HERMOSO EXTRANJERO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

.

Cap.19 HERMOSO EXTRANJERO

Edward no dejó de buscarla ni un momento, pueblo donde llegaba, empezaba a preguntar por ella, los días pasaban sin que pudiera conseguir ni una pista de ella.

Hasta que tiempo después llegó a un pueblo donde la mujer del Hostelero, por una moneda de plata, le dijo con lujo de detalles un escándalo reciente acerca de una ciega que había asesinado a una gran señora y se había robado su fortuna, claro que las noticias no llegan como es debido y le contó una historia totalmente distinta. En la historia la mala era esa chica, donde hasta mando matar a la sobrina para quedarse con los niños y poder manejar la herencia que le habían dejado a la pobre sobrina.

Una vez que supo el lugar y deseoso de llegar ahí. No le importó nada y continuó hasta que al anochecer llego por fin a Boston. Que en nada se parecía a Forks, era una ciudad que no descansaba, por las noches, pues había muchos lugares abiertos para que los que trasnocharan pudieran gastar su dinero sin problemas.

Al llegar buscó un hotel, el dinero no importaba para él, lo único importante era encontrar a Bella. A él no le engañaban con esas estúpidas historias. Él la conocía, y sabía que jamás dañaría a nadie.

Por eso era más apremiante que la encontrara. Necesitaba verla y hablar con ella.

No fue difícil averiguar su paradero, al día siguiente estaba nublado y dio gracias por ello. Al llegar al lugar, las damas que lo veían le miraban con abierta admiración pues era guapo en demasía. Sin embargo él no prestaba atención a esos detalles, tenia que encontrarla.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando llegó a la enorme casa y tocó el timbre. Una sirvienta le abrió y se quedó impresionada al verlo que no pudo decir palabra. Edward le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra la Señorita Isabella Swan?

La mujer decia palabras entrecortadas mientras me impacientaba por saber si estaba o no.

-Sí…si… ¿A quien anuncio?-murmuró por fin apenada de su torpeza.

-Al señor Edward Cullen por favor. -me invitó a pasar y me dejó en el salón de visitas mientras iba a buscar a mi niña.

-Escuché sus pasos cuando se dirigió a otra parte de la casa. Escuché voces de niños pequeños, cosa que me intrigó. Luego escuché su voz incrédula mientras caminaba, casi corría a mi encuentro. Yo estaba de pie, esperándola con ansias. Por fin apareció y era otra Bella la que estaba ante mi, era una joven preciosa que ahora deslumbraba al verla.

Ella se detuvo mientras su respiración agitada me indicaba que estaba impaciente y nerviosa, como yo.

-¿Edward?-se acercó poco a poco a mi, le extendí mis brazos y asentí. Mientras ella se guió por mi olor. Y su rostro era surcado por una lagrima.

-Si, soy yo. Te he buscado desde hace mucho tiempo.-Esas palabras bastaron para que mi pequeña colapsara y cayera desmayada. Mis brazos acunaron su cuerpo y con delicadeza la recosté contra mi pecho. Ahora me sentia completo.

* * *

Epero les guste el saben dejen comentario que me hacen feliz

le agradezco a : Alexz, RociodePeru, Caresme. por sus comentarios, mil gracias.

besos y gracias por los comentarios.


	20. Chapter 20ANSIEDAD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.20 ANSIEDAD

La tenia en mis brazos mientras la doncella traía sales de amoniaco para reanimarla. Me sentí ansioso de verla inconsciente. Y en eso, vi a unos niños pequeños que me miraban sorprendidos y corrieron a esconderse. Pero en ese momento Bella reaccionó.

-Mmm-la senté en el sofá para que estuviera un poco más cómoda. Me sentia sumamente nervioso, la recordaba perfectamente bien y es hermosa, pero ahora se ve mucho mas hermosa, apenada mi pequeña buscó mi mano y se la llevó a la boca, la doncella no se atrevió a llegar y prefirió retirarse con los niños. Una buena decisión.

-Bella, te he buscado por muchos lados, estaba muriéndome de angustia por ti.

En eso, como si le hubieran dado toques eléctricos ó una bofetada, mi niña se alejó de mi un poco, eso me dolió y en extremo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-murmuré apenas, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿que tal si ella me había olvidado? ¿Y si hubiera hecho su vida Porque ella no me am?. Ese pensamiento repentino me hizo sufrir una agonía.

-¿Có..cómo esta su esposa? ¿Y su hijo?-eso me dejó momentáneamente confuso.

-¿A que te refieres específicamente Bella?-ella se mostraba nerviosa e insegura y completamente adorable, sus preciosos ojos anegados en lagrimas que no dejaba caer. Era terca. Si y mucho. En ese instante me di cuenta de cual era el problema de Bella. Sonreí tristemente para mis adentros. Entonces ella no… esperaba que ella no estuviera con alguien mas, por un malentendido.

-Bella, Rosalie esta casada con mi hermano Emmet, el hijo que espera es de él. Nunca tuvimos nada que ver.-me moví con cuidado y tomé su carita en mis manos. Aunque ella se resistía.

-Todo era una trampa Bella. Rosalie jamás me quiso. Y lo demostró al irse con mi hermano, a pesar de todo, estoy contento de que ellos se hayan casado.-Su respiración era agitada.

-¿La señorita Rosalie... mintió?-era una criatura adorable, mi pobre Bella no lo podía creer.

-Si Bella, mintió. Pero sabes que las mentiras siempre saldrán a relucir ante la verdad. Y hablando de eso…-guardé silencio unos segundos mientras ella esperaba que continuara.

-¿Si?-preguntó ansiosa

-¿Yo… deseo saber si tu… bueno tal vez… tu ya tengas… a alguien contigo?-Su rostro se tornó serio y mi nerviosismo aumentó.

-Sí Edward, tengo a alguien-mi alegría se fue al suelo. Lo sabía, había tardado demasiado, fui un estúpido imbécil. Sin querer solté un jadeo.

-Yo… no… sabia.-sujeté su mano con dolor. Y entonces la solté. Lo más sano era dejarla en paz. No había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para haber…-en ese momento una suave risa se escuchó.

-Si tengo a dos personitas que están conmigo.-Recordé al instante a los dos pequeños que había visto al principio y recordé al momento lo que se decía. Eran los hijos de la sobrina que se suicidó.

No cabía duda que Bella era increíble. Hermosa, generosa, dulce y perfecta. ¿Qué mas podía pedir en una mujer?

Sin embargo me seguía sintiendo nervioso y ansioso. Había muchas cosas que tenia que hablar con Bella y no era el momento adecuado. Había mucha gente a su alrededor.

-Tengo que irme-escuché a su corazón latir con rapidez-regresaré si te parece bien a las ocho.-Sonrió y aceptó gustosa. Besé su mano y salí de ahí, con impaciencia de que anocheciera.

* * *

**Mil gracias a: Nadeishko, Caresme, naddy,, RociodePeru, roxy,alessa withlockbrandon, Pescui Cullen,diana, estrella, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	21. Chapter 21DEJALO IR BELLA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.21 DEJALO IR BELLA

POV BELLA

Paseaba nerviosa, había pedido que todos cenaran temprano y les di el resto de la tarde libre, le pedí a mi amiga y ama de llaves Brígida que por favor se quedara con los niños esta noche pues yo estaría muy ocupada.

Todo estuvo listo. Eran las 7 y yo estaba sola en la sala, muriéndome de nervios. No podía creer que Edward me buscara, había mucho que hablar, había pedido sin embargo que me dejaran listo café y bocadillos para cuando él llegara. La cena estaba lista y yo podía hacerlo, conocía muy bien cada rincón de esa casa.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente y anhelaba que dieran las ocho, finalmente al borde de la histeria, dieron las ocho. Se escuchó el timbre y literalmente corrí a abrir. Su esencia inconfundible inundó mis sentidos.

-Pasa Edward-le escuché una breve risa y entró.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?-comentó con intriga más luego antes de contestarle, él mismo respondió.

-Si, ya lo recordé, tu olfato.-Asentí contenta. Y cerré la puerta. Pasamos al comedor, mientras con algo de nerviosismo servia la cena. Él no decía nada. hasta que estuvo todo listo. Me senté y él acomodó mi silla, luego se sentó él.

-Espero te guste la cena.- Pero no escuchaba el tintineo de sus cubiertos. Eso hizo que dejara los míos a un lado, sinceramente no tenia ni pizca de hambre.

-Creo que es hora de hablar ¿verdad?-comenté algo angustiada.

-Sí.-fue lo único que dijo y al momento me retiró la silla para levantarme. Nos fuimos a la sala, donde nos sentamos y él puso de nuevo su mano en la mía. Ese gesto me hizo feliz e hizo que mi corazón latiera ruidosamente mostrando así su gozo ante el contacto.

-Creo que debo empezar yo-comentó él mientras mi respiración se tornaba agitada.

-Bella, yo amé a Rosalie, bueno mas bien dicho creí amarla. Ella es muy hermosa, educada y provenía de una familia de alcurnia. Sin embargo con todo lo sucedido, y luego tu huida…- En ese punto me quedé helada. No sabia que sucedería y temía que él me dijera adiós, un terrible adiós definitivo que no creía poder soportar.

-me hizo ver que solo fue un espejismo, algo que no era real. Cuando te conocí y empecé a tratarte, desfogué mi ira en ti, lo cual lamentó muchísimo. Porque eras inocente en todo ese lío. Aunque ya sabes que opino al respecto.

Cuando te fuiste, me quedé solo. A pesar de tener a mi familia, me hacia falta tu compañía, tu eras la única que estuvo a mi lado. En esas horas de negra angustia y desesperación. Tu fuiste mi confidente, mi ancla en este mundo. A pesar de que no puedo ofrecerte más. Te he buscado por todos lados, porque me di cuenta de una cosa.

En ese punto lo interrumpí, escuchaba la vehemencia de sus palabras y la angustia en su voz, mi corazón latía ahora de manera dolorosa pues sabia que se acercaba el final, Edward se iría, la culpa lo embargaba y debía de dejarle claro que no tenia ningún compromiso hacia mi, que era solo una ciega.

"dios mío, se va a ir, no lo soportaré, acaba de decir que no puede ofrecer más, eso significa que…"

-No te preocupes Edward, aunque soy ciega, bien sabes que sé valerme por mi misma, agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de buscarme, pero como ves estoy bien, no quiero que sientas ningún compromiso conmigo por remordimiento ó que sientas culpa alguna, cuando me fui… fue mi decisión, solo mía. Y me atengo a ella. No sufras por mi. Ya lo ves, parece que tengo suerte. Puedes hacer tu vida sin problemas, no pienso complicarla y siento muchísimo que por mi causa estés así. -tomé aire, pues mis pulmones se negaban a respirar, mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas que deseé poder eliminar sin que él lo notara, no quería que creyera que lo quería chantajear, en absoluto, debía librarlo de su suplicio para que pudiera ser feliz, aunque el precio para mi fuera … la muerte.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, RociodePeru, , milagros, Estrella, diana, marie Withlock cullen, Galleguit romntica, J.C. Cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	22. Chapter 22NO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 22NO

Escuché su respiración cortarse de golpe, debía ser fuerte, pero me estaba costando tanto, que no creí poder hacerlo, sin embargo él creía que estaba en deuda conmigo y no era así, yo era quien estaba en deuda con él por hacerme conocer el amor.

-No… espera Bella, por favor. Déjame terminar- había una nota de angustia en su voz y me callé. Esforzaba a mi mente a buscar las palabras correctas pero tenia la mente en blanco.

-Yo … siento algo diferente por ti Bella, y créeme que no es gratitud, aunque algo hay de eso. En realidad lo que quiero decirte es… que te amo Bella, que no puedo estar lejos de ti sin sentir que el corazón se destroza lenta y dolorosamente, que cuando tú escapaste, me sumiste en la mas profunda desesperación…-en este punto, él me había tomado ambas manos las tenia entre las suyas, siempre frías, pero eso no importaba no podía creer mi corazón lo que estaba escuchando.-que todo este tiempo he estado desesperado buscándote por doquier temiendo que te hicieras daño ó peor aún, que alguien te hiciera daño.

He venido Bella a decirte que te amo, con tal profundidad y sinceridad que no me es posible describir las cosas tan hermosas que siento por ti.-Una sonrisa se expandió en mi rostro y jadeé sorprendida y completamente feliz. Entonces él se acercó a mi.

-¿Crees que algún día puedas llegar a sentir por mi, algo más que el afecto de un amigo?-me quedé con la boca abierta, de inmediato me recompuse y le dije:

-¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?

-Por favor sólo respóndeme-bien si quería respuestas, se la daría.

-Bien, tengo que decirte Edward que desde que te conocí, ó mas bien dicho desde que te escuché, me enamoré como desesperada de ti. Cuando la señorita Rosalie te dejó, sufrí muchísimo por ti, porque tú sufrías, después cuando me dejaste acompañarte en las noches y supe… que eras diferente, te amé aún más, y lo sigo haciendo. No sé que pase Edward Cullen pero te amaré por el resto de mi vida tan intensamente que este amor no me cabe en el pecho.

-¡Gracias, gracias Bella! me has devuelto la vida- y entonces me besó. ¡Dios! ¡qué manera de besar! Siendo mi primer beso, fue tan tierno y dulce, sin embargo me dejó mareada pero feliz.

-Ahora que estamos en las confesiones…-su voz nuevamente se puso seria. Me quedé esperando sus palabras.-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo que intuyes pero quiero que sepas y si despues de esto, no quieres nada conmigo, lo entenderé Bella.-mi gesto fue de total asombro, no queria que él se alejara de mi. No lo permitiria. Tomé su mano y la apreté contra las mias.

-Yo… soy … un vampiro-Por un segundo mi corazón se detuvo. No fue miedo, no fue sorpresa, era alivio. Era eso. Un humano no podia tener tantas cualidades como él, por eso era perfecto y noble y eso inflamó mi corazón de amor, tanto que casi no podia respirar, sin embargo él se asustó con mi reacción.

-Bella… ¿estas bien?-tomó mi pulso y luego revisó mi rostro, mientras yo queria hablar, nuevamente él preguntó esta vez con dolor en su voz-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¡Nooo!-grité asustada porque no queria separarme de él. Jadeé con fuerza y me aferré a sus brazos, mientras él seguia tratando de revisar si me desmayaría, gritaría ó huiría de él.

-Edward, sé que eras diferente y no me importa si eres un vampiro, sé que eres bueno, me lo has demostrado en muchas ocasiones, quiero estar contigo, deseo estar contigo siempre. No me importa nada más.

Entonces Edward me tomó de la barbilla muy suavemente y me preguntó:

-¿Acaso has pensado en lo que acabas de decir? ¿Estas segura que quieres estar al lado de un vampiro?-había duda en su voz, pero le demostraria que yo no la tenia.

-¿Acaso no me has visto bien? Soy ciega y es muy dificil que la gente me acepte por este hecho. Soy diferente de los demás humanos tambien. ¿O es que acaso tú como vampiro no quieres estar con una ciega?-mi respuesta lo dejó mudo por un instante pero despues replicó.

-Pero Bella, lo mio es diferente, yo… no puedo salir cuando hay sol-giré mi cabeza hacia su voz y pregunté aosmbrada:

-¿Acaso eso te lastima?-Una pequeña risa me hizo saber que le hizo gracia la pregunta.

-No, tontuela, sólo que los de mi especie, brillamos ante el sol, por eso no podemos dejarnos ver ante los humanos en esas circunstancias. Además no bebo sangre humana, eso no me lo habias preguntado.

-Pero lo sabia, si hubieras sido diferente, lo hubieras hecho cuando en las noches te acompañaba, además parece que no duermes porque siempre te escuchaba en tu habitación ó cuando salias en los dias nublados.

-Cierto-agregó él.-pero el punto Señorita Swan, es que te amo y tu me correspondes, eso me hace mucho muy feliz. Aunque… su voz dejó entrever parte de su tristeza.

-No podré darte muchas cosas, tú eres humana y yo no. Eso me hace pensar que no esta bien el querer estar a tu lado. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

-No, tu nunca lo harias-sabia que no lo haria.-No me interesa nada mas que no sea estar a tu lado.

**** Este fic aún no termina, aunque parezca que todo es así. Ya verán muy pronto porqué lo digo.****

* * *

**Mil gracias a:J.C. Cullen,alessa withlockbrandon, Caresme, PESCUI CULLEN, MARIE WITHLOCK CULLEN, Cyn94,RociodePeru, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Un comentario extra: Estoy sumamente emocionada, hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazon por el comentario de: Wenday, mi niña linda, no sabes lo que esto provocó en mi, me siento super halagada y tambien responsable de seguir. Diles a todas ellas que les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte y que escribiré para ellas, aún más. Un saludo para Honduras, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Dicelos por favor y dile que les mando todo mi apoyo, cariño y oraciones.**

**Besos**


	23. Chapter 23DULCE VERDAD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.23 DULCE VERDAD

Por fin la dulce verdad ¡me amaba!

Quedamos que él vendría por mi a la noche siguiente para ir a su casa y formalizar el compromiso. Si, me había pedido que me casara con él y yo acepté. No deseaba otra cosa.

Alan y Henry lloraron cuando les dije que me ausentaria unos dias. No querian que me fuera, pero les prometi que volvería por ellos. Sólo así se calmaron, dejé instrucciones a mis queridos amigos, los cuales estaban felices por mi. Y partimos al dia siguiente.

Ibamos en el carruaje de regreso a la mansión Cullen, mientras Edward platicaba sobre nuestro futuro.

Había comprado una finca algo lejos de sus padres, donde podriamos vivir, los niños estarian con nosotros, y mi gente de confianza. Todo era hermoso, el futuro inmediato era lo que más anhelaba.

Por fin llegamos y Edward me ayudó a bajar, me iba a indicar los escalones para entrar a la mansión.

-Conozco esta mansión Edward, ¿lo recuerdas?-Escuché su risa y me contagio. Al entrar de nuevo en esa casa, una voz suave y aterciopelada como la de mi Edward, me hizo saber quien estaba cerca.

-Me da gusto mucho gusto verlos-dijo Carlisle el padre de Edward, el hombre generoso y noble que me había comprado y dado mi libertad. Siempre le estaría agradecida.

-Esto es verdaderamente sorprendente-me dijo Esme al mismo tiempo que nos abrazaba a ambos. Ella siempre tan noble.

-No sabes todo lo que sufrimos cuando ambos se fueron. Cuando menos Edward nos escribió un poco, pero estabamos tan preocupados por ti.-Eso si me dejó perpleja, ¿acaso yo les importaba a ellos? Esme me condujo a la sala, donde tomamos el té y conversamos. Edward estaba a mi lado tomado de mi mano, la cual apretaba con suavidad cuando hablaba.

-Padre, como les dije, Isabella… Bella y yo nos casaremos. Ella me aceptó y no quiero esperar más…-Esme lo interrumpió

-Se casaran aquí ¿verdad hijo? No sabes lo felices que nos haria eso.-Y luego para mi sorpresa me preguntó.

-Bella, ¿te gustaria que la boda fuera aquí? Alice y yo nos encargariamos de todo si nos lo permiten-me quedé sin palabras, me habian aceptado sin chistar nada… como si yo fuera su igual. Y creo que la sorpresa se notó demasiado en mi rostro, porque de inmediato agregó:

-Eres tú quien hace feliz a mi Edward, y eso no tengo con que pagartelo. Eres tú quien le ha devuelto esa alegria por la vida, quien lo hizo recapacitar,mi hijo no podria haber escogido a mejor mujer que tú Bella, yo siempre sentí afecto por ti, pero esto lo multiplica con creces y no sabes la alegria tan grande que hay en nuestros corazones, permitenos darles ese regalo por favor- para ese momento ya estaba bañada en llanto, pero era de alegria, de alivio, de gratitud. Nunca pensé que a pesar de ser tan generosos y buenos, me aceptaran sin más. Yo era una huerfana, sin linaje, una joven sin talentos, ciega y pobre. El dinero que tenia ahora, era de los niños, pues yo no queria nada para mi. Ellos lo necesitaban mucho más que yo. Y ahora esto.

Definitivamente había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió rapidamente y cuando menos pensé llegó la hora de comer. Ahora toda la familia estaria junta y eso me hizo tener un poco de miedo, sus padres nos habian aceptado. Pero ¿Y los demás?

Cuando me cambie de ropa para la hora de la comida, la doncella me ayudó con el vestido, tuve que tener cuidado pues los ropajes siempre me impedian caminar bien, aunado a mi torpeza, eso no era muy bueno para mi.

Edward me esperaba en las escaleras, me dio la mano y descendimos. Varios aromas se mezclaban con al delicia de comida. Y supe que todos nos estaban esperando. Sin embargo había algo en el ambiente que no podia definir, una cierta tensión. Empezamos a comer y la platica comenzó.

-Entonces Bella, ¿puedo regalarte el traje de novia?-era Alice quien estaba feliz. Jasper su esposo, no comentaba mucho, pero estaba de acuerdo.

-Será muy hermosa la boda, pondremos muchisimas flores, se verá tan lindo…-decia Esme, cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Si, con muchas flores los demás no se darán cuenta que Edward se casa con la sirvienta y que además esta ciega… linda boda… claro-era Rosalie, quien no pudo contenerse.

**Mil gracias a: Caresme, Roxy, Naddy, diana, ale, MARIE WITHLOCK CULLEN mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	24. Chapter 24LA HUMILLACION

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 24 LA HUMILLACION

Todos guardaron un incomodo silencio.

-Es todo lo contrario Rosalie, deseo que se den cuenta todos, que me caso con una mujer hermosa y excepcional. La cuna ó el origen de alguien no tiene importancia, y el mejor ejemplo eres tú, de cuna noble pero saliste toda una… caja de monerías.-Las palabras dichas por Edward le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Y sin embargo no se amilanó por eso. Emmett se estaba preocupando del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, amaba a su esposa, y quería a su hermano, pero sabia que su esposa podia ser muy… hiriente cuando se lo proponía.

-Pero yo tengo distinción. Belleza. Y hay cosas que no se pueden negar, mirala..tan simple… tan común. En cambio yo tengo elegancia y linaje.-Emmett la miró tratando de silenciarla con la mirada, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-¡Basta Rosalie!-ordenó Carlisle. Ella obedeció a regañadientes. Y no se esperó lo que le dijo su suegro.

-Hasta ahora te has visto protegida bajo el manto de mi tolerancia, pero esto rebasó todo limite. Te he permitido convivir con nosotros aunque sabes perfectamente que tu lugar esta en tu casa. No olvides cual es tu lugar. No es con nosotros. Y eso se aplicará de ahora en adelante. No quiero volver a verte en esta mesa si vuelves a decir algo desagradable contra Isabella. ¿Te quedó claro, nuera?-todos estaban impresionados empezando por Rosalie que jamás se espero algo así de su suegro. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decirle unas cuantas cosas a Isabella. La sacaba de quicio, la odiaba y no podia permitir que ella gozara de lo que a ella le pertenecia.

Aunque dijera lo contrario, le daba una tremenda rabia saber que Edward no sentia nada por ella. Y auque trató de acercarse a él, ya nada fue igual, era como acercarse a un témpano de hielo. Y eso la hacia revolverse de furia, no podia concebir que una simple muchacha, una sirvienta, fuera mejor que ella a los ojos de Edward. Ella se había complacido cuando antes, él no tenia ojos más que para ella. Y una punzada de dolor le dejó ver lo tonta que había sido. No tuvo mas remedio que bajar la vista y rumiar su frustración en silencio. Odio ver la cara de satisfacción de Alice al escuchar a su padre. Pero de algo estaba segura. Esto no se quedaba asi.

Isabella pagaría caro el haberse metido entre ellos. El haber destrozado su futuro. Porque a ojos de Rosalie, Isabella era la unica culpable de todo.

Despues de eso, la platica transcurrió tranquila entre preguntas de Esme y Alice para la boda, mientras Carlisle discutia con Edward y Emmett algunos puntos importantes para el gran dia.

Rosalie ya estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo y se sentia como un globo inflado, eso le causaba una enorme desazón pues estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de admiración de todos. Ahora se veia tan espantosamente gorda, que contaba los dias para que naciera su hijo y poder recobrar su figura. Detestaba los espejos. Y detestaba ver a Bella delgada.

Una vez terminada la comida, todos se fueron a sus respectivos quehaceres, Edward llevó a Bella a su recamara, donde al llegar, la abrazó y la besó con infinito amor.

-No hagas caso de los comentarios de esa vivora. Sabes que te amo de verdad. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti. Y que soy muy afortunado al tenerte a mi lado.-ella sonrió, sabia que era cierto, sabia que la amaba, pero le dolia que hubiera pleitos en la familia, y que la hermosa Rosalie la odiara. Se aferró a los brazos de Edward, donde se sentia protegida. Donde no tenia miedo. El unico lugar donde ella se sabia segura.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Rociodeperu, milagros, Caresme, roxy, alessa withlockbrandon, diana, marie withlockcullen mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	25. Chapter 25ODIO INTENSO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.25 ODIO INTENSO

El dia siguiente trajo con ello mucho ajetreo para Bella. Alice disfrutaba tomando medidas y Esme preguntandole detalles, como ¿Qué flores le gustaban más? ¿Qué tan altos queria los tacones de sus zapatillas? Y muchas cosas mas.

-Alice, por favor ya te dije que quiero un vestido sencillo.-La sonrisa cantarina de su futura cuñada le hizo saber que no podria contra ella. Sólo suspiro.

-Muy bien, esa es la actitud Bella-y Alice sonrió al igual que Esme.

-Te verás más hermosa de lo que eres hija.-las palabras de Esme, la alegraron sobremanera. Era feliz, inmensamente feliz. Y tenia miedo de que solo se tratara de un sueño, de un hermoso sueño que se desvaneneceria si se despertaba.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Señora Esme, Alice mil gracias…-les dijo a ambas.

-No tienes porqué darlar Bella, eres de nuestra familia y todos te queremos.-Comentó Esme.-Y por favor dime Esme.-con timidez Bella sonrió y asintió.

En esos menesteres pasaron dos semanas entre preparativos y más. Faltaba un mes para la boda, los preparativos ibn a toda marcha y la mansión era un hervidero de gente y movimiento. Edward ni su familia permitian que yo ayudara con los quehaceres, solo me permitian pasear con él, decidir que cosas me gustaban, que tipo de comida era mi favorita y cosas así. Me sentia de pronto inútil.

Rosalie sin embargo se había mantenido alejada de todo y en especial de mi. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa tarde sali al jardin, pues el aroma de los jazmines me encantaba, Todos seguian con movimiento de traer, comprar, acomodar, limpiar y muchas otras cosas. Caminé despacio, hasta que llegué a la fuente de piedra. Me senté y sentí la calidez del sol en mi rostro. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y pronto llamarian para la comida. Pero necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, tenia que pensar en mis pequeños, ya había mandado cartas Edward, dando instrucciones para que los trajeran a la boda. Ellos y mis amigos estarian aquí conmigo para compartir el dia más feliz de mi vida. Cuando sea la esposa de Edward.

-Vaya… veo que ya estas disfrutando anticipadamente del "amor" de Edward y de la familia. O mas bien dicho " de su dinero".-Era Rosalie, su voz insidiosa se dejó escuchar a mis espaldas, y haciendome sentir un estremecimiento.  
Permanecí callada. Pero ella no.

-Y dime "Bella" una cosa. Yo sé que eres inteligente, mucho muy inteligente, yo no me trago tu papelito de niña indefensa. Sé lo que hiciste con esa pobre mujer, de la que "casualmente" heredaste.-en ese punto su voz destilaba veneno puro.

-No eres más que una pordiosera miserable, que se aprovecha de la gente. Dime Bella-cuando se dio cuenta que volteé el rostro al lado contrario de su voz.-…¿A quien piensas envenenar primero? ¿A Edward ó tal vez la dulce Esme, ó quiza mejor empezar por el patriarca… Carlisle?

Para ese momento deseaba dejarle en claro unas cuantas cosas, pero ella se marchó riendose de mi. Yo temblaba de coraje, ¿cómo era posible que me acusara de algo así? Me levanté dispuesta a irme a mi recamara, preferia el encierro que volver a encontrarme a Rosalie.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, está se abrió y escuché la voz de Esme.

-Cariño, ya es hora de comer, ven conmigo.-No se dio cuenta de mi estado y decidí aparentar. Ya estabamos todos en la mesa, esperabamos el plato fuerte, cuando Rosalie tomó la palabra.

-Propongo un brindis-todos la miraron intrigados, en especial Edward. Su voz era cantarina y clara.

-Por Edward y Bella. Todos le miraron y levantaron despacio sus copas.

-Si, brindemos tambien porque pronto alguno de ustedes morira envenenado por esta mosca muerta-al momento Edward se levantó de la mesa, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Edward … espera… ¿Qué estas diciendo Rosalie? Ella se levantó de la silla y con altaneria, les dijo a todos lo que había sucedido conmigo y la Sra. Olive, claro que como lo dijeron todos los chismosos del pueblo. Nadie decia nada, ella terminó de hablar. Y un profundo silencio reinó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dejaran que una asesina se siente a comer con nosotros? Ó ¿pasaremos por la pena de tener que ver morir a alguien para que me crean? Yo no dije absolutamente nada, estaba en shock, no podia creer que me odiara tanto.

-Rose ya callate.-Le ordenó Emmett quien se escuchaba avergonzado ante la situación. Hasta que habló Carlisle, la carne se me puso de gallina, si ellos le creian, me echarian de ahí como a un perro. Temblé de miedo. Pero al segundo siguiente Edward me abrazaba.

-No tengas miedo amor…-me susurró al oido tan quedo que solo yo pude oirlo. Y luego escuché la voz potente y molesta de Carlisle y me asusté.

-Rosalie Hale… nunca pensé que alguien tan hermosa como tú…-en ese punto ella se vanaglorió de eso.-fuera tan malvada y venenosa…-me quedé muda de asombro.

-¿Acaso crees Rosalie que todas las mujeres son como tú?-ella iba a decir algo.

-¡Silencio! No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra mas de ti. Eres tan perversa que no te importa dañar a los demás para conseguir lo que deseas, primero Edward, luego Charlotte, la esposa de Emmett, y ahora a Isabella. Esto es el colmo, ¿acaso creiste que no sabiamos nada? Pues te equivocas Rosalie, lo sabemos todo. Y no como tú quisiste. No con toda esa sarta de mentiras, ni todo ese odio y veneno hacia Isabella. Y esto se acabó Rosalie…-todos estaban en silencio mientras Edward me abrazaba protectoramente.

-No quiero volver a verte aquí. No podrás participar con nuestra familia. No tienes derecho a nada a menos que te lo ganes. Así que retirate ahora mismo y no quiero verte más ni dentro de mi casa, ni donde yo este, evitate la vergüenza de que te corra de donde yo esté.-Le dijo con furia, mientras Emmett trató de salir a defenderla.

-¡Por favor padre…!

-Silencio Emmett, no merece ni siquiera que quieras ayudarla. Tú puedes estar con nosotros cuando gustes, pero ella no. Y es definitivo. Nadie de esta familia puede invitarla ni mucho menos sentarla a mi mesa.-No podia permitirlo. A pesar de todo, ella sufria. Lo sabia.

-Por favor Señor Carlisle, no lo haga, ella…-pero su grito me impidió seguir.

-¡Callate miserable sirvienta! No quiero nada de ti, y menos que trates de quedar bien con los demás haciendote la noble. Me largo de aquí. Pero no olvides que te odio con todo mi corazón. Y de verdad deseo que seas infeliz, nunca podrás dejar se ser lo que eres ¡una maldita zorra!-para esos momentos Emmett ya arrastraba a Rosalie fuera de la casa, sus gritos se escuchaban fuera de la casa. Nadie decia nada.

-Lo siento amor…-era Edward que estaba a mi lado acariciando mi rostro.-No deseaba que escucharas todo esto.

-Lo lamento Bella, pero no podia permitir que continuara asi…-Carlisle se oia apenado.

-Disculpenme por favor… -me levanté y Edward estaba tomando mi brazo.

-Claro… es mejor que descanses, ha sido un mal rato…-comentó Carlisle.

Una vez en mi recamara, Edward me acomodó en la cama y trajo un té. El cual tomé y me ayudó un poco. Había sido de verdad un mal rato. Y sin embargo seguia sintiendo lastima por ella.

-Descansa amor… olvida todo lo que dijo "esa vivora".

-Por favor, no .-Él entendió y calló. Asi estuvimos, él abrazandome y yo refugiada en su pecho. No lloré, no sé como pude aguantar pero evité llorar ante él. Su familia ahora estaba disgustada con un miembro de ellos. Y era por mi culpa. No sé cuanto tiempo duré así hasta que me venció el sueño. Y debo decir que despues dejó de ser un sueño para convertirse en una pesadilla  
Cuando me desperté Edward ya no estaba ahí. Era de dia, pues sentia la tibieza del sol dar en mi piel. Me levanté y me vestí. Y despues bajé para saber donde andaba Edward. Lo encontré cuando iba bajando las escaleras y me tomó en brazos llevandome de nuevo a la recamara donde había pedido que nos llevaran el desayuno.

* * *

_**Mil gracias a:Rociodeperu, Naddy, diana, corazón de cristal27, marie withlock cullen, Caresme hermosa, NERY mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_


	26. Chapter 26TODO LO BUENO SE ACABA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 26 TODO LO BUENO SE ACABA

No se despegó de mi en los dias siguientes, haciendome más llevadero el tiempo. Habiamos quedado Esme, Alice y yo que este dia, iriamos a hacer las ultimas compras y adquirir algunas cosas para la boda. Al dia siguiente llegarian mis niños y mis amigos.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Edward salieron temprano despues de que desayunamos, pues tenian que traer "cosas" no me quiso decir que eran. Sólo dijo que me gustaria.

Despues subimos al carruaje y nos fuimos nosotras. Luego de una eternidad para mi, llegamos a una cuidad, me ayudaron a bajar y Esme de dio su brazo para guiarme. Entramos a una tienda, Alice era feliz al estar probandome un sinfín de articulos y preguntandome el color que preferiria. Esme reia.

-Disculpala Bella, pero esta tan emocionada como yo por la boda. Queremos que te veas muy hermosa.-me ruboricé al escucharla y le agradecí el gesto. Pasamos todo el dia de compras. Casi al final, estaba a punto de protestar, pues ya no aguantaba el cansancio, todo el dia caminando, de pie, yendo de un lado al otro.

-Bella, ¿prefieres seda ú organza?-Me preguntó Alice, le contesté que lo que eligiera estaba bien. Esme comenzó a decirle que era mejor la seda y ella le respondió que había otra tela mejor que ambas, me alejé un poco de ellas buscando un asiento. Una mano me sostuvo y me preguntaron:

-¿Desea sentarse señorita?-era una voz de mujer, asentí alegre, pues ya no aguantaba los pies.

-Sigame señorita, la banca esta un poco retirada pero le aseguro que descansará comodamente.-me dejé llevar, agradecida por la amabilidad. Y caminamos, cuando pensé que ya habiamos caminado lo suficiente, ella pareció leer mis pensamientos. Es bajando estos tres escalones, es muy mullida la banca pues tiene cojines. Bajé el primero, luego el segundo y en el tercero:

-Nos volvemos a encontrar "Bella"-esa voz me dejó fria. Quise gritar, pero una manaza me tapó la é zafarme pero fue inútil. Sentí como me arrastró y lo que me pareció un largo e interminable camino. Me arrojó al suelo. Y quise huir, pero me alcanzó y me amarró de pies y manos. Como empecé a gritar, me tapó la boca con un trapo. Intenté safarme pero no pude. Estaba muy bien amarrada, demasiado. Me estaban hormigueando las manos y los pies, de lo apretadas que estaban las cuerdas.

Comencé a llorar en silencio. Estaba por casarme, y ahora… Ni Carlisle, ni Edward, nadie sabia donde estaba. Me preocupé por ellos. Edward sufriria y no queria que eso pasara.

-Creo… que te ha ido muy bien ¿verdad?-La voz de Steve me hizo estremecer de horror y furia. ¿Cómo había sabido él? ¿Y porqué lo hacia? Él me había vendido. Pero no podia contar con su desmedida ambición. Su asquerosa mano me tomó de la barbilla.

-Vaya, veo que el baño hace maravillas…-y volvi a sentir su mano bajar por mi cuello y posarse descaradamente por mi pecho, lo estrujó con violencia.  
-…mmm, creo que lo disfrutaré de verdad. Esa rubia tenia razón. -la sangre se heló en mis venas.

-Me paga muy bien por llevarte lejos y me dice que puedo sacar provecho de ti. Tenia toda la razón. Su otra mano bajó hasta mi muslo, donde, a pesar de mi resistencia, al estar amarrada fue casi nula,su mano acarició lo que quiso haciendome sentir nauseas con su toque. Rogaba porque se distrajera con alguna otra cosa. Sin embargo no sucedió así. Estuvo una eternidad manoseandome y cuando por fin se levantó, las ganas de vomitar me invadieron.

Despues de un rato en el que escuchaba mucho movimiento, me levantó y me llevó hacia una carreta, que llevaba muchas cosas.

-Nos vamos "Bella", con todo el dinero que tengo aquí y tu calentando mi cama, no hay más que pedir a la vida. Y claro…-se detuvo de su comentario riendo con ganas-si algún amigo te desea, por unas monedas te tendrá. Ya vi que no eres una mocosa como pensé. Te has convertido en una mujer y pronto serás mi mujer.-su risotada me asustó aún más. Y las lagrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Pronto sentí el vaivén de la carreta, nos alejabamos. Y yo perdia a Edward. No podia creer que Rosalie hubiera tenido que ver con esto. Pero Steve lo confirmó. Senti mucho odio contra ella. Y no podia hacer nada.

* * *

¿Se puede odiar más a Rose? ustedes que opinan.

**Mil gracias a:Corazón de cristal27, Naddy,mary alice cullen, diana, marie withlock cullen, Caresme hermosa,mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	27. Chapter 27SIN MASCARAS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 27 SIN MASCARAS

Edward POV

-¿Dónde está Bella, Alice?-sacudí a mi hermana para que me dijera. Cuando llegué, ellas, Alice y mi madre estaban hechas un mar de lagrimas, balbuceando que Bella no estaba. La busqué por toda la casa pero no encontré nada. Y regresé hacia Alice.

-Cálmate Edward, déjala para que te pueda decir…-era Jasper que ya me había separado de Alice, mientras mi madre le contaba a mi padre lo sucedido. No podía creerlo. Salí a buscar un caballo y partí en su búsqueda, con mi padre tras de mi y Emmett, y cuando iba de salida, alcancé a ver a Rosalie que me miraba con odio. No me importó en absoluto.

Con mi padre y Emmett y Jasper tras de mi. Llegamos a la ciudad. Fui directo a la tienda donde habian estado pero nadie supo decirme nada, ya estaba cerrada pero así me atendieron, luego mi padre y los otros se repartieron para poder buscarla por toda la ciudad. No me importaba nada más que Bella, estaba desesperado. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Dónde podia estar? Fue cuando capté su olor, lo seguí con desesperación hasta un miserable cuartucho, donde otro olor se mezclaba. La ira me invadió, nadie supo decirme nada.

Durante toda la noche la busqué desesperado cada vez más. Cada minuto lejos de ella, era un dolor fisico insoportable. La angustia de saber que estuviera bien literalmente me volvia loco.¿ Y si le había pasado algo? No, eso no. Intenté pensar en otras cosas pero todo me llevaba a la desesperación. Segui el rastro hasta que se perdió entre el agua. Y luego… nada.  
A la mañana siguiente, amaneció nublado y seguí buscando, no me importaba que me descubrieran, necesitaba encontrarla. Faltaban dos dias para la boda. No podia estar pasando esto.  
Mi Bella, mi preciosa y adorada Bella, mi prometida y futura esposa había desaparecido como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Pero yo no me quedaría así. Regresé de nuevo a mi casa, y busqué con mirada asesina a la culpable de todos mis pesares.

Estaba en su "casa" muy dormida, mientras Emmett ya estaba levantado. Se sorprendió de verme entrar como un huracán, pero yo no estaba para modales. Y menos con esa vívora.

—¿Dónde esta mi Bella?—rugí al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo y de un jalón la hacia ponerse en pie. Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida por que nunca se esperó algo así.

—¡Suéltame, bruto, me haces daño! —Para esos momentos, alertados por los peones, mis padres ya estaban llegando donde estaba yo, intentando al mismo tiempo que Emmett que soltara a esa serpiente rubia.

—Hijo, suéltala, ella no sabe nada de esto… por favor—me gritó mi madre, Emmett intentaba zafar mi mano del brazo de la arpía de su esposa, pero no logró nada.

—Claro que lo sabe madre… ella la vendió con el maldito de su padrastro…—Rosalie abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—No… no es … cierto…—murmuró mi madre, soltándome y tambaleandose por la impresión. Mi padre la sostuvo dejándome sólo a Emmett mientras mi hermano me veía colérico.

—Basta Edward, no quieras acusarla de todo lo que te suceda ó a tu prometida, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto…—lo ultimo lo dijo jadeando pues a pesar de su musculatura no pudo hacer que me moviera mi un milímetro.

—Diles Rosalie, cómo fuiste a buscar a Steve, como indagaste en el pasado de Bella, cómo fuiste capaz de ir hacia la taberna del pueblo y por unas monedas, que salieron de la venta de tu anillo de compromiso, le pagaste a ese infeliz para que se llevara a Bella—ella contuvo el aliento al igual que los demás.

—¡Patrañas, ya estas loco Edward, sueltala ya!—Emmett ya estaba enfurecido y trató de golpear, pero parecia que le dolia pues yo no sentí nada. La furia me tenia dominado.

—¿Quieres que les diga todo lo demás Rosalie? Lo diré frente a tu familia y el mundo entero. De ser preciso iré casa por casa a decirles a todos la clase de vívora ponzoñoza que eres, para que todos sepan que detrás de esa aparente belleza deslumbrante, sólo hay estiércol y veneno.

En ese momento entró Jasper con Alice, quienes miraron la escena, y poco despues intentaba hacerme entrar en razón. Pero justo en el momento en que Emmett se dejó calmar por mi padre, Rose me miró a los ojos, y habló:

—Si, yo lo hice. Y lo volvería a hacer, la odio, te odio, los odio a los dos por lo que son, porque yo merezco todo lo que le dan a ella. ¡Y mírame dónde estoy! Los mejores años de mi vida, yo debo brillar en sociedad, lucir costosas joyas, hermosos vestidos, pasear por las calles y que todos me admiren, para eso nací. Y aquí me tienen ¡haciéndome vieja en ese maldito chiquero!

Si, yo busqué a ese infeliz borracho y le pagué para que se la llevara lejos, muy lejos y que jamás la encuentren, no quiero verla feliz, ella no merece ser feliz, ella no tendrá lo que por derecho me corresponde. Yo les dije que era una asesina, pero no me creyeron. Lo hice por la familia, lo hice para que todos pudieramos vivir en paz…—la solté, me dio tanto asco sus palabras que temí pudiera infectarme si seguía tocándola. Emmett la miró como si no la conociera y en verdad no la conocía. Alice se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada que la hizo caer a la cama.  
Jasper miraba incrédulo lo que Alice había hecho.

Mis padres no podian hablar de la impresión.

—No puedo creer que hayas llegado a tanto Rose, aquí se te trató con cariño, con…—pero Rosalie no dejó a mi padre terminar la frase.

—Ya basta, no quiero esa monserga de palabrerías de la bondad y el corazón, nunca he creído en ello. Lo único que me hace feliz es su hijo Emmett y el dinero. Así que porque mejor no nos quitamos las caretas y listo.

—Oh—todos volteamos al escuchar a mi madre, vi su pálido rostro y cómo jadeo dificultosamente, escuché su corazón comenzar a latir erráticamente.

—Esta sufriendo un infarto—le dije a mi padre con ansiedad.

Deje a todos para llevar en brazos a mi madre hasta la casa, donde la recosté, mi padre que era doctor, de inmediato la auscultó. Y sacó sus aparatos y le estaba revisando. Mi madre se veía tan débil tan pálida que tuve miedo de perderla a ella también.

—Busca… la hijo. La encontrarás. Lo sé— sus palabras me llenaron de ternura, ella también amaba a Bella.

* * *

Bueno Rose es capaz de muchas cosas, pero podrán encontrar a Bella?

besos a todas

**Mil gracias a:NERY, marie withlock cullen, Akire, Roxy mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	28. Chapter 28CONSECUENCIAS

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

Cap. 28 CONSECUENCIAS.

POV BELLA

Nunca supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el mar, pero lo que si supe es que habíamos viajado mucho. Steve me arrastró hacia afuera a pesar de mis gritos de auxilio. Él le decía a la gente que yo estaba loca, que era su esposa y que no me hicieran caso. Yo después de bastante rato quedé ronca de tanto gritar. Mientras nuevamente me llevaba quien sabe a donde.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie, absolutamente nadie te salvará. Idiota—con un empujón me arrojó al suelo. Al parecer estábamos en una choza. Y luego escuché caballos que se acercaron.

Poco después íbamos a caballo, atada y amordazada me llevaban hacia un lugar remoto, fueron varios días de camino, yo me sentía molida. Pasamos por escabrosos desfiladeros y barrancos, hasta que llegamos a un valle con un gran río.

Había un pueblo, la gente al parecer estaba acostumbrada a recibir gente como yo. Ya que nadie hizo amago alguno de ayudarme ó siquiera preguntar.

Llegamos a una casucha miserable, donde me bajó el muy miserable, pronto tenia muchas visitas, pues querían "conocernos". Todos ellos hombres, grotescos, y rudos, menos algunos jóvenes que se veían impactados al ver la escena, lo sabía porque le preguntaban a Steve y él les contestaba alegre que después de una semana podría ponerme a la venta. Sentí asco de semejante bestia.

La noche fue horrible para mi. Pues se acercó el muy infeliz y me arrancó la ropa con lujo de violencia, mis lagrimas caían constantemente pero yo lucharía, no dejaría que ese desgraciado se saliera con la suya. Comenzó a acariciarme y a besarme lo que me dio profundo asco.

Pero yo no me dejaría, lucharía hasta mi ultimo aliento.

Mis manos buscaban con que poder defenderme, mientras el muy desgraciado rompía mi ropa y lamia mi cuerpo, solté un grito cuando sentí sus dientes morder mi seno, seguía mordiéndome por todos lados, yo sentía mi piel adolorida. De pronto mi mano dio con algo duro, parecía una piedra. La tomé con dificultad y como el bastardo estaba ocupado mordiéndome, tomé impulso y le golpeé en la cabeza, sólo escuché un gemido y luego cayó sobre mi.

Quitarlo de encima de mi, fue un triunfo. Luego de mucho batallar lo conseguí. Tuve que buscar ropa para ponerme, pues ese miserable había roto toda mi ropa. Encontré al parecer de su ropa, no me importó con tal de irme de ahí. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba a Edward.

Salí a trompicones de ahí, llorando de miedo e impotencia, pero dispuesta a todo, menos a quedarme. Antes de salir tropecé con un palo largo, que tomé pues me ayudaría muchisimo.

Comencé a caminar sin saber a donde dirigirme, no conocía el lugar, no sabia como era, podía caer en algún barranco, pero eso no me detendría. Comencé a caminar con cautela pero rápidamente, no quería que ese sinvergüenza me diera alcance.

Después de un rato y sortear piedras grandes, parecía que iba por un poco de bosque pues escuché un río y seguido encontraba en mi camino árboles.  
Iba con el corazón en la boca, sus latidos me parecían completamente estridentes y que me encontrarían únicamente por su latido. No había tiempo de nada, tenia que alejarme lo más posible de ahí. Cuando di un paso hacia mi derecha, una mano me agarró del brazo.

—¡No!—grité asustada y desesperada, me había encontrado, me devolvería a ese infierno, y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

* * *

La tiene dificil la pobre Bella...

**Mil gracias a:Janit,Diana A. Cullen Swan, Magui de Cullen,Diana Cullen Swan,Marie Withlock Cullen, Pescui Cullen, Caresme hermosa, Victoria Hale Cullen,Corazon de Cristal27 mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	29. Chapter 29¿QUIEN ES?

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

Cap.29 ¿QUIEN ES?

—Sólo quiero ayudar—fue una voz joven quien me detuvo, pues comencé a pelear con fiereza, aunque a los pocos segundos ya estaba sometida.

—Cálmate, te soltaré y podemos hablar, mi nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black… del pueblo.—Me calmé un poco y me soltó.

—Lo siento, tenia que detenerte porque ibas hacia un despeñadero. Podías morir… y tú ¡oh!—estaba totalmente perdida. Me sentía completamente perdida.

—Si, soy ciega. Pero prefiero morir que seguir al lado de esa bestia. Lo único que sé es que le pagaron para que me llevara muy lejos. Yo estoy por casarme… mejor dicho, estaba por casarme, hace días debería estar casada con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y ahora estoy en quien sabe dónde, lejos de él. Lejos de mi corazón.

—Pero ¿cómo fue posible? Es decir tú ciega y que hayas escapado de la aldea, discúlpame no quiero ser grosero, pero no sabia que alguien ciego pudiese tener … una vida así.—le comprendí al momento lo que quiso decir.

—Ese hombre… esa bestia es mi padrastro… y hace tiempo me vendió con el Señor Carlisle Cullen, en su casa conocí a su hijo Edward y … nos enamoramos. Pasamos muchas cosas antes de poder saber que nos amábamos y ahora que estaba a punto de ser su esposa, Rosalie me entregó por unas monedas con Steve. Rosalie es la esposa de su hermano de Edward y había sido su prometida.

—wow, que historia. Entonces ¿No estas casada con ese hombre?—negué rotundamente mientras otra voz se escuchó a mis espaldas.

—¡Te lo dije Jacob!—iba a voltear hacia la voz, pero el tal Jacob me dijo:

—Disculpa es mi amigo Quil y también está Embry. Nosotros podemos llevarte a donde nos digas.—eso era lo que necesitaba. Se escuchaba entusiasmado. Podría salir de ahí.

—Necesito irme lejos de aquí, debo buscar a mi prometido, deben estar buscándome. —pensé con amargura, cuanto debería estar sufriendo mi Edward.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos que irnos ahora mismo. Eso llevará muchos días. Quil por favor dile a mi madre que no me espera que iré de caza, dile lo que quieras, pero procura ganar tiempo para que no se enteren de que estoy ayudando a esta muchacha.

—Bella, mi nombre es Isabella Swan—suspiré algo aliviada, pero no lo estaría hasta estar completamente lejos de ese infeliz.

—Bueno creo que lo primordial eS llegar al mar. Estamos a 7 días de él. Así que en marcha.—Me tomó de la mano y amablemente me guiaba, quise apartarme.

—No te lo recomiendo, mientras estemos en esta parte del río no. Si caes puedes ser tragada por los remolinos de agua. La superficie está en calma pero es engañosa, quien no lo sabe, se ahoga.

—Tragué pesado y decidí darle una oportunidad. Avanzamos rápido, era muy bueno para describirme las cosas.

Después de horas de caminata, se detuvo.

—Debemos descansar y comer algo—eso me aterró.

—Por favor no. Aún no.—Creo que percibió mi miedo.

—Está bien, avanzaremos lo más posible y después buscaremos un buen refugio—su mano dio un suave apretón a mi brazo brindándome su apoyo.  
Seguimos avanzando, la noche cayó y el frío se hizo presente, pero eso no me amilanó, y los chicos menos. Avanzamos durante casi dos días y fue cuando Jacob me obligó a descansar.

—Hemos avanzado mucho, además Quil encontró una cueva muy bien disimulada, aunque nos buscaran no nos encontrarían. Debes descansar, recuperar fuerzas y comer.—no quería, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, llegar a algún lugar donde pudieran proporcionarme transporte ó comunicación.

Después de un rato, Jacob me ponía en las manos un poco de comida que devoré con verdadera prisa, tenía razón, estaba hambrienta y cansada, no podía seguir así. Y después de beber un poco de agua, me tumbé en un rincón y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Mientras en la Casa Cullen.

Esme ya estaba mucho mejor. Pero las cosas en la casa no iban bien. Rose estaba en los últimos días de su embarazo. Y nadie la iba a visitar, Emmett sólo le hablaba lo necesario. Estaba asqueado del comportamiento de su mujer. Y sobre todo estaba asqueado de si mismo, porque de todos modos la seguía amando. Aunque ella fuera una arpía, no podía dejarla, su amor no le permitía alejarse de ella. Y se odiaba por ello.

Estaba en el despacho con su padre, tenían días esperando a Edward, quien se había ido a buscar a Bella, su padre estaba muy triste por lo ocurrido. Quería ayudar a su hijo a buscarla, pero no podía separarse de su esposa, estaba tan delicada, pero lo que si hizo fue contratar gente para buscarla y Emmett se encargó de poner telegramas en todos los pueblos para que la buscaran. No descansarían hasta encontrarla. Se lo debía a su hermano.

Y aunque no quisiera tenia que salir a los pueblos a dejar y recibir los mensajes de búsqueda. Y fue en eso momentos cuando sucedió.

Rosalie estaba tumbada en su camastro sonriendo. La vida no podía ser mejor para ella.

Edward lejos, la ciega fuera del camino. Y aunque la odiaran, tarde o temprano lo olvidarían y ella sería inmensamente rica. Y ahora con su hijo en camino… al principio lo odiaba por haber perdido su hermosa figura, pero ahora sabía que era un lazo muy fuerte con la familia y que adorarían a su hijo. Y ella después podría recuperar su figura.

Pero nada la preparó para lo que vino.

Un dolor intenso y agudo la hizo gritar. Apenas se estaba recuperando cuando otro dolor la apuñaló en el vientre. Había comenzado el parto. Una sirvienta corrió a avisarle a Carlisle y muy a su pesar tuvo que ir. Prepararon todo y Carlisle estuvo con ella en todo momento, mientras ella gritaba de dolor. Era algo insoportable.

* * *

Bueno un poco de dolor para Rosalie no es nada. Ustedes que piensan chicas?

**Mil gracias a: Janit, Diana Cullen Swan, Mini, hinataxd, Rocio, diana, carol, Caresme, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Ahhh y también gracias por comentar a mi "Fan Emo Psicópata" disculpa nena que no te mencione anteriormente, no pensé que te fueras a enojar. Y ya vi que si.**

**Dicen por ahí: "No te preocupes de que hablen bien ó que hablen mal de ti, eso significa que sigues estando presente. Preocúpate cuando no hablen más de ti."**

**Besos**


	30. Chapter 30ROSALIE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.30 ROSALIE

Carlisle POV

Estaba atendiendo a mi amada Esme cuando la mujer del caporal me mando avisar que Rosalie estaba mal, al parecer había comenzado el parto. Tuve que ir, no sin antes despedirme con un beso en la boca de mi dulce Esme.

Tomé mis cosas y fui hacia allá, Emmett mi hijo no estaba, había ido a ver si no había noticias de Bella. Lo que me dificultaba más las cosas, no deseaba verla, porque aún tengo mucho resentimiento contra ella, por ella mi familia esta colapsando, solo ruego a Dios porque mi hijo Edward encuentre a Bella. Pobrecilla lo que debe estar pasando lejos de él.

Ahora estoy entrando en la cabaña y Rosalie se revuelca en su cama de dolor.

—Por favor ayúdeme, me duele muchoooo—gritó Rosalie sujetándose a mi ropa como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

—Cálmate, deja revisarte. Pero era claro que estaba por nacer el bebé. Su vientre se movía acompasado cuando comenzaban las contracciones. La revisé y le faltaba aún para dilatar, así que no había más que esperar.

Pedí agua caliente, toallas, lo necesario para poder atenderlos a ambos varias mujeres se quedaron para apoyarme, las necesitaba. Todas iban solicitas conmigo, preguntando si necesitaba algo más, pero ninguna se acercó a Rosalie para preguntarle si necesitaba algo ó para decirle alguna palabra de consuelo. Eso daba a demostrar muchas cosas.

Las lagrimas de Rosalie demostraban también que no sabia soportar el dolor y las sirvientas se burlaban de ella, ambos nos dimos cuenta. No importaba lo que dijeran, el dolor continuaba.

—¡Ya no aguanto por favoooor! Saquelo pronto por favooooor me esta matando—me sujeto de la ropa y me atrajo hasta ella suplicante.

—Esto es un parto Rose, todavía falta, tienes que ser fuerte. Si sigues así puede haber complicaciones.—le quité sus manos de mi ropa y ella sólo sollozaba quedo.

Ya era de madrugada y no daba señales de avanzar más el parto, por lo que tuvimos que obligarla literalmente a levantarse y caminar. Dos sirvientas estuvieron con ella mientras me iba a ver que noticias había. Mi querida Esme a pesar de todo estaba preocupada por ella, la consolé diciendole que todo iba bien, solo le faltaba mas ejercicio para dilatar. Entonces pudo descansar otro poco, quería ir con ella, pero se lo prohibí rotundamente, ya que aún no estaba bien. Aún seguía delicada y no quería ningún comentario fuera de lugar ó alguna palabra incorrecta que pudiera poner en riesgo nuevamente a mi adorada esposa. Eso jamás lo permitiría, ella es la luz de mi vida, lo que me permite seguir viviendo, no quiero ni imaginarme que algo le sucedería, no lo soportaría. Por eso es mejor mantenerla lejos de ella.

Nuevamente a la mañana siguiente fueron las sirvientas a avisarme. Fui de nuevo, al parecer ahora si ya había progresos. De nuevo estaba acostada en medio de gritos de dolor, las sirvientas no se inmutaban, sólo le daban miradas de desdén.

Ya no me fui, tuve que estar con ella y ayudarle porque se negaba a cooperar. Finalmente cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, justo cuando entró mi hijo Emmett, nació una preciosa bebé. Entonces Rosalie se transformó por completo, miró con adoración a la bebé que una vez limpia, se la acomodaron en su regazo, Emmett lloró de felicidad con la bebé y su madre, no podía dejar de contemplarla.

En realidad era una bebé hermosa, muy hermosa. Y era mi nieta. Yo también estaba feliz de que todo haya salido bien. Aunque en ese momento la sirvienta me avisó que Rosalie seguía sangrando. Eso me preocupó. Y a pesar de sus protestas le dije que nos llevaríamos a la bebe con una nodriza por lo mientras.

Me quedé con ella y debo decir que tuvimos suerte, las cosas se complicaron muchísimo, por lo atrasado del parto, al examinarla había dos opciones, dejarla desangrarse ó… tomé la segunda opción. Y la trasladamos a la casa, hubo que sedarla pero finalmente salió bien.

Cuando salí del quirofano improvisado mi hijo me esperaba sumamente ansioso.

—Esta bien hijo. Esta a salvo.

—¿De verdad esta bien?—murmuró viendo mi rostro, creo que intuye algo.

—Si esta bien, sólo que había dos opciones, dejarla desangrarse ó ayudarla a vivir. Aunque ya no pueda volver a ser madre…—mi hijo escuchó quedándose rígido de la sorpresa.

—Gracias papá, se que hiciste lo mejor para ella, muchas gracias—a pesar de todo mi hijo supo que había hecho mi máximo esfuerzo, me retiré a descansar no sin antes dar las indicaciones para que atendieran a Rose.

* * *

Bueno chicas, mil gracias por las felicitaciones por mi cumple (fue el sabado) es algo lindo de su parte, mil gracias y como no podia dejarlas así, subo capitulo de algunos fics, mil gracias

**Mil gracias a:vero, diana cullen swan, corazon de cristal27,, Caresme, RociodeParú,diana,MAGUIDECULLEN, ingrid, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	31. HUIDA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.31 HUIDA

POV BELLA

Habíamos caminado muchísimo, y sólo descansábamos al anochecer, buscando refugios que Jacob sabia donde encontrarlos. No me quejaba porque lo que deseaba era encontrar a Edward.  
Ya llevábamos cuatro días de viaje y él decía que aún faltaba mucho, no me rendiré, jamás, encontraré a Edward aunque sea con mi último aliento.

Era de día y a pesar de no desearlo debíamos descansar, haber avanzado de día era como entregarse y delatar donde estábamos. Por lo que debíamos guarecernos de cualquier curioso. El sonido del agua me llegaba con toda nitidez. En esos momentos me aferraba a su recuerdo, a su voz, a las noches donde platicábamos hasta el amanecer.

Jacob también platicaba conmigo cuando no le tocaba vigilar. Era muy agradable su platica, me enseñó a conocer algunas plantas curativas, guiándome por el olor y la textura, y donde poder encontrarlas, era muy bueno para eso. Con él conocí también otro mundo que no sabía que existiera.

Me contó de su familia, que eran una tribu, de su hogar, de sus costumbres. Sus leyendas y de lo que ellos defendían. Eran momentos agradables. Pero cuando me contó sobre los fríos, temblé de miedo. Porque reconocí que Edward era uno de los fríos. Y lo que ellos harían si se cruzaban ambos en un mismo punto. Una lucha a muerte. Y yo no podía permitirlo.

En cuanto llegáramos a algún pueblo grande, le pediría a Jacob que me dejara ahí y se fuera, yo podría localizar a Edward y no pasaría nada. Ese era mi plan. Solo rogaba a los cielos que funcionara.

A pesar de nuestros avances, nos seguían. Jacob me había dicho que había visto a lo lejos, un grupo de hombres, que nos estaban rastreando. Al parecer habían contratado a alguno de los suyos y eso era muy malo, porque podían localizarnos, lo que nos puso en alerta total y tuvimos que avanzar aún de día.  
No importaba el cansancio, no importaba el hambre y aunque Jake intentaba que comiera, no podía, lo único que había en mi mente era escapar. Y después de tres agotadores días con pocos descansos y escasa comida, llegamos por fin al mar. El rugido de las olas al chocar me trajo un poco de consuelo. Era nuestra salvación.

Cuando sentí el mar mojando mis pies, quise llorar de felicidad, ahora estaba más cerca de mi Edward. Sólo quería poder encontrarlo, sólo deseaba estar en sus brazos y sentir el consuelo y refugio de ellos.

La mano cálida de Jake me llevaba con cierta prisa, si nos venían siguiendo deberíamos ser más rápidos.

—Debemos ir por el agua, así borrara nuestras huellas, pero debemos darnos prisa, no quiero que nos alcancen a ver ó todo estará perdido. —murmuró a sus amigos, mientras casi corríamos en el agua, aunque era un poco más difícil nadie se quejó. Por ratos nos metíamos entre las palmeras a vigilar si nos seguían, pero al parecer la suerte estaba de nuestro lado.

Al llegar la noche, seguíamos sin encontrar un solo pueblo, nada que nos pudiera orientar ó ayudar. Mis temores daban vueltas a mi alrededor, haciendo que mis sentidos se agudizaran aún más. Cualquier ruido era signo de alarma y hasta que confirmaban que no era nada importante, se volvía a descansar un poco.

Edward POV

No podía ser, por más que la había buscado, no la encontraba, su rastro se perdió en el agua y no pude encontrarla, busqué más que desesperado por todos lados. Me sentía como el peor de los canallas por no poderla encontrar, por no poderla proteger, ella que es mi único amor, que es lo único que me ata a este mundo.

Me sentía muy mal, de día en lugares donde había sol, debía ocultarme y esperar el crepú sea mi naturaleza, sin poder hacer más. En cada pueblo que llegaba, mandaba un telegrama a mi familia, para saber si la habían encontrado, ó para saber si había alguna pista.

Después de días y noches de intensa búsqueda, cubriéndome lo más posible de dia, recibí un telegrama de Alice.

"**Búscala junto al mar**"

Recorrí toda la costa de un lado a otro y no la encontraba, esta era la peor tortura que pudiera sufrir, sin saber en absoluto si estaba bien, si se había alimentado. Y un negro pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

"_¿Y si la lastimaron?_" —un gruñido de furia brotó de mi pecho.

"_No vivirían mucho más de una larga, lenta y dolorosa tortura"_ —repliqué para mi mismo ante esa intolerable imagen que era borrosa, no podía permitirle a mi mente que se confabulara con los demás. Y seguí recorriendo la costa. Lo haría una y otra vez, hasta dar con ella.

La luna sobresalía del mar, como una enorme perla brillante, parecía como si el mismo Poseidón la estuviera sacando de lo más profundo del mar. Y a pesar de lo hermoso del momento, nada, absolutamente nada me reconfortaría.

Caminaba con todos mis sentidos alerta. Pero no había ni rastro de ella. Por lo que decidí subir una colina cercana, para poder ver a la distancia y abarcar más territorio. Ya era la milésima vez que lo hacía y estaba completamente desesperado.

Tenía muchos planes en mente, cuando a lo lejos algo, mejor dicho alguien, llamó mi atención. Estaban muy lejos, pero eso no era impedimento para mi. Y deseé con desesperación que mi Bella estuviera ahí. Corrí para llegar cerca y comprobar. Tal vez Alice tenía razón.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a: Caresme hermosa,betss mil gracias por cada uno de tus reviews, corazón de cirstal27,(gracias linda, mas vale tarde que nunca)Lia, igual mil gracias por felicitarme, ALEX, mil gracias por todo hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	32. 32 ENCUENTRO CON LA MUERTE

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

Cap.32 ENCUENTRO CON LA MUERTE.

Conforme avanzaba la visión se iba haciendo más perfecta, más nítida. Era ella, ¡era mi Bella! El momento me dejó impactado. Su belleza era única, y con su dulce e inigualable aroma, otros mas se combinaron haciéndome gruñir de furia. El rostro de mi hermosa Bella denotaba angustia, sofocación, y sobre todo pánico. Claro que debía tener pánico. Ese aroma mezclado, era algo que me ponía en tensión absoluta y preparaba mis músculos para la lucha. Faltaba poco mas de un kilómetro para llegar a ella. Me había quedado estático y fue cuando comprendí todo.

Un mozalbete abrazó a Bella y ella se aferró a él como su tabla de salvación. Al siguiente momento, un disparo rompió la secuencia de movimiento y ambos cayeron al suelo. Varios disparos mas sonaron mientras los gritos se fueron apagando. Sólo en ese momento reaccioné.

"_Van a desear la muerte muy pronto y no se las daré_"—con ese pensamiento me dirigí velozmente hacia ellos. Entonces lo vi, ahí estaba el infeliz que había secuestrado a mi Bella, su mismo aroma. Jalaba a mi Bella mientras ella luchaba con encono, un golpe a su rostro la dejó inconsciente y entonces todo se volvió rojo para mí.

¡Maldito bastardo!—cuando escuchó mi voz, ya lo tenía sujeto de un brazo, mientras comenzaba a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Una escopeta se recargo en mi nuca y el tipejo comenzó a reír cínicamente creyendo tener la suerte de su lado. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

—¡Suéltame idiota! no tienes porqué meterte, es mi esposa y se fugaba con su amante, tengo testigos.—Los amigos de él rieron de su estupidez, mientras yo, ya había repasado todo lo que les haría a cada uno de ellos.

—No mientas rata asquerosa, Rosalie te pagó para que la secuestraras, ella es mi prometida.—al decir estas palabras, la cara del hombre palideció, tragó saliva y después de un segundo, recuperó su aplomo.

—No importa, no vivirá para contarlo, lo mataré como a estos estúpidos chiquillos y nadie lo sabrá.—una carcajada empezó a sonar, mientras los amigos de esa sabandija reían con él.

—¡Mátalo Chase!— Sonó un disparo, y segundos después, todos estaban mudos de espanto. Ahí seguía yo de pie. Ahora era mi turno.

—Creo que no será posible que me maten. ¡Qué lástima! —Estrujé el brazo de Steve y molí sus huesos en medio de sus gritos de dolor, mientras los demás no atinaban a reaccionar. Cargaron sus armas de nuevo e intentaron disparar, pero todos fallaron, cuando se dieron cuenta de que morirían, quisieron pedir piedad. Demasiado tarde.

Ahora sólo quedaba el gusano infeliz. Se arrastraba por el suelo, llorando penosamente.

—¡Por… por favor, no me ma… tes! ¡Perdóname! Me iré y no me volverán a ver, lo juro. No volveré a molestarlos, jamás, pero por favor, ¡no me mates!— Le miré mientras suplicaba incluso quiso tocar mis zapatos, pero me alejé de él.

—¡La golpeaste, maldita bestia! La perseguiste peor que a un animal. No mereces vivir. —tomé su otra mano y la estrujé como si fuera de mazapán. Volvió a gritar de dolor. Lo dejé por unos minutos ahí, claro, le rompí las piernas, con lo que sus alaridos se multiplicaron.

Tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y cuidadosamente la alejé de ahí. La coloqué junto a la playa, poniéndola lo más cómoda posible. Cerciorándome de que estuviera bien. Y luego fui por los chiquillos que la habían ayudado. Ellos merecían todo mi respeto y ayuda, junto con gratitud.

Después se volvieron a oír mas gritos, hasta que pasado un rato, solo el silencio dominó la noche. Para cuando regresé, Bella estaba despierta, intentando ayudar al chico que olía muy peculiar, sin embargo eso no me importó. Ella estaba otra vez junto a mi. Donde debía estar.

—¿Edward?— volteó al sentir mi presencia. No podía evitarlo, ella era la única que podía hacer eso. Pero no dudo un momento en arrojarse en mis brazos que abrí de inmediato para acunarla en ellos.

—¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Lo siento! —lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, una de ellas inflamada por el golpe de esa rata miserable. Tratando de ser delicado, le acaricié su rostro, tan bello, tan perfecto. Y no pude más. La estreché contra mis brazos y me fundí en sus labios, tan dulces, tan cálidos, tan míos.

—Perdóname a mí, mi amor, no pude localizarte, estaba buscándote todo el tiempo. Yo… no sabía que… —pero su pequeña mano se posó en mis labios haciéndome callar.

—Por favor Edward, no digas nada, sólo sé que no puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo — la miré con adoración, es lo mismo que yo sentía por ella.

—Eres todo mi mundo. Sin ti no puedo vivir. Te amo Isabella, mi Bella.—y volvimos a besarnos, con desesperación, con dulzura, con ansias infinitas.— Despues de unos minutos de aquel paraíso, volvimos a la realidad. Los chicos estaban heridos y Bella me contó a grandes rasgos que ellos la habían ayudado a escapar.

—No podemos abandonarlos aquí. Les debo tanto.—Musitó con congoja mi dulce Bella.

—Ni yo los dejaría aquí, me han ayudado de manera extraordinaria y les estaré agradecido por el resto de mi vida. No te preocupes Bella, los cuidaremos.

—¡Dios mío! — susurró Bella para si, mientras yo corría con ella en brazos para llevarla al pueblo cercano y dejarla en un lugar cómodo y protegida, mientras iba por ayuda para los chiquillos.

—No te asustes Bella mía, nadie volverá a ponerte un dedo encima, y menos esa rata infeliz. —ella no estaba segura de querer preguntar, por lo que simplemente le respondí.

—Ya no molestará a nadie mas. Ni él ni ninguno de sus estúpidos secuaces. —Mi Bella comprendió al momento mis palabras. Y lo único que hizo fue pegarse más a mi.

—Gracias Edward, gracias.—ya estábamos en la posada donde la dejaría al cuidado de varias mujeres. Y después de asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que iba a ayudar a Jacob y sus amigos, me fui.

Conseguí un doctor, para esos momentos los jóvenes ya estaban en la entrada del pueblo, los llevé con sumo cuidado, porque dudaba que aunque fueran más personas conmigo, pudieran ser rápidos. El doctor los atendió con prontitud y presteza. La buena noticia era que las balas no habían tocado órganos importantes. Lo malo, que tardarían en recuperarse. Pero eso era lo de menos, yo los llevaría a mi casa, y ahí los cuidaríamos. Lo primero era telegrafiar que iba de regreso a casa.

* * *

Siento muchisimo la demora, pero por causas ajenas a mí, no podía entrar. Pido una disculpa a todas las personas lindas que leen mis historias y decirles que no abandono mis historias. Quise hacer lo que me habian sugerido. Llevé mi memoria usb a un café internet y aunque no lo crean, me la robaron. Así que estoy empezando desde el principio(todo estaba ahí y es muy frustrante que tu trabajo se borre-practicamente hablando), solo les pido que me tengan paciencia, que yo subiré mis capitulos. Y de nuevo mil gracias a todas aquellas que me enviaron sus reviews preocupadas por mi. Mil gracias. Espero esto les pueda entretener un poco, en lo que sigo escribiendo para los demas fics.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	33. EL REGRESO

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

Cap.33 EL REGRESO.

íbamos en el carruaje, llevaba mi preciosa carga a buen resguardo, en mis brazos. Descansó dos días completos y al siguiente ya estaba listo el carruaje que nos llevaría de vuelta a casa de mis padres. Su cabeza recostada en mi pecho me reconfortaba, su corazón latía acompasadamente, mientras ella dormía yo la observaba, no me cansaba de ver su belleza, los rasguños y moretones que tenía ya iban desapareciendo, pero al verlos me hacian hervir de rabia y frustración, deseaba volver a matar esas sabandijas una y otra vez. Lo que habían hecho era infame.

Y ahora, aunque mi amada Bella no quisiera, no me separaría de ella. No importaba que fuera, no la volvería a dejar sola ni un instante.

—Edward… —murmuró asustada, estaba soñando y me sentí tan miserable de no haber podido ayudarla a tiempo ni evitar que pasara tanta angustia y dolor. Se agitó entre mis brazos y acaricié con sumo cuidado su tersa mejilla, al instante se relajó. Y volvió a dormir, no puedo decir la agonía que pasé al comprobar que sus sueños no eran tales; eran espantosas pesadillas que la atrapaban con saña, haciéndola sudar, gemir y gritar. Todas las veces que pude le hablaba para que se tranquilizara, y en el caso más extremo la desperté.

—Lo siento Edward, no te dejo descansar… —murmuró apenada con su rostro enterrado en mi pecho, su respiración cálida me llenaba de vida.

—No tienes que sentirlo Bella mía, sabes bien que no duermo en absoluto ni estoy estoy completo, ahora estoy vivo. Y te juro que jamás volverás a pasar por algo así, primero pasarán por mis cenizas antes que tocarte.—un estremecimiento la sacudió la decir la última frase.

—Nunca digas eso Edward, yo no soportaría vivir sin ti. En el momento que tú ya no estuvieras conmigo yo dejaría de vivir.—Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos y respiró enfadado en su blanca piel.

—Escúchame bien Bella, porque esto es serio: Jamás, por ningún motivo dejaré de amarte. Yo soy el que está agradecido con la vida por tenerte a mi lado de nuevo. Todo este tiempo fue una lenta y profunda agonía y no pienso volver a pasar por eso jamás. Yo no te dejaría por nada… a excepción de que tu ya no me quieras a tu lado.—Bella sintió una terrible tristeza por hacerlo sentir mal.

—Lo siento Edward, pero yo jamás dejaré de amarte, ni siquiera arrancándome el corazón dejaría de sentir lo que siento por ti.—él sonrió.

—¿En que momento pasamos de confirmar nuestro amor a las peores torturas? Dejémoslo en que te adoro, en que eres mi universo y que ansío que seas mi esposa más que nada en este mundo.—Ella sonrió ruborizándose.

—Eso mismo deseo yo, ser tu esposa y no separarme de ti jamás. Espero no aburrirte… —Nuevamente él tomó su rostro en sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en su frente, mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho musitó:

—Nunca lo haré. Eres la única que es la dueña de mi corazón. Nadie podrá quitarte ese lugar. Nadie.  
Finalmente llegamos a la casa de mis padres. Al bajar no permití que Bella tocara el piso, era mi más preciado tesoro. A pesar de sus constantes protestas, la llevé hasta nuestra recamara. Mis padres estaban muy contentos de vernos llegar, había preparado todo para recibirnos, Alice y Jasper estaban felices de vernos, nos abrazaron y felicitaron pero faltaba Emmett y … su esposa. Finalmente llegó Emmett algo apresurado y al vernos su rostro mostró alivio.

—No saben cuanto me alegra verlos de nuevo, Bella yo… quiero disculparme por Rosalie, no estuvo bien lo que hizo, ella… —pero nuevamente la bondad de mi amada Bella surgió.

—Gracias Emmett, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Respecto a Rosalie, dame un poco de tiempo por favor…—Emmett asintió agradecido y se mostró feliz de nuestro regreso.

* * *

**Pronto sabrán mas.  
**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas. Registradas y no registradas, mil gracias de verdad, todos y cada uno de sus reviews son leidos y apreciados.  
**


	34. CUIDADOS

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

Cap.34 CUIDADOS.

Bella sentía que estaba en el paraíso. No había hombre más amoroso que Edward. Y no se alejaba de ella para nada. Los chicos que la habían ayudado, estuvieron de nuevo de pie al cabo de unos días, en los cuales agradecieron la ayuda y pidieron trabajo, lo que mi padre contento accedió. Sólo uno de ellos regresó para contar lo sucedido y regresaría nuevamente, ya que había quedado prendado de una chica que trabajaba como doncella.

Mientras los días transcurrían en medio de visitas y cuidados a mi Bella. El que más estaba solicito con ella era mi hermano Emmett, hasta que finalmente Bella ya más recuperada pues ya no se le notaban los golpes, y día a día su color era más hermoso en sus mejillas, nos pidió que los dejaramos a solas, mis padres y yo salimos de la recamara. Y bajamos a la sala, pude escuchar su conversación mientras mi padre corroboraba una vez más que mi madre estaba mucho mejor de salud. El regreso de Bella le ayudó muchísimo a ambas. Y no dejaban de platicar con Alice cuando se juntaban, de no ser porque le juré que no me separaría de ellas, les hubiera dado su espacio. Pero estoy demasiado preocupado y no la dejaré sola por nada. A pesar de saber que no hay peligro alguno. No pienso tentar a la suerte otra vez. Tuve que fingir que atendía a la platica con mis padres, pero la verdad, estaba al pendiente de las palabras que salían de la recamara.

—Bella, de verdad no tengo palabras que expresen lo mal que me siento. Rosalie nunca debió de hacer lo que hizo, te pido perdón por lo que ella hizo.—Un silencio y después la voz de mi amada Bella.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte Emmett, de verdad. Déjalo ya. Tú no tuviste nada que ver. No tengo rencor, lo juro. Aquí no ha pasado nada.—Gruñí, si Rosalie hubiera pasado la mitad de lo que pasó mi Bella, no hubiera estado tan tranquila, eso solo me demostraba la nobleza de la que pronto será mi esposa.

—Sé que es difícil la situación, pero te prometo que no tendrás queja de mí. —Mi hermano a veces me sorprendía, ¿cómo podía ser tan ciego con Rosalie? ¿Cómo podía seguir a su lado después de todo lo que hizo? Amor, tal vez muy profundo, tal vez retorcido, pero era amor.

—¿Crees que algún día puedas verme como un hermano?—escuché una leve sonrisa y al momento siguiente un jadeo de sorpresa, creo que Bella hizo algo que alegró en demasía a mi hermano.

—Gracias Bella, muchas gracias, eres una gran mujer, mi hermano ha tenido una suerte inmensa al encontrarte, eres una joya.—sonó un beso y luego mi hermano bajó con una sonrisa radiante.

—Es única Edward, vale lo que pesa en diamantes, no puedo decir que en oro porque no hay suficiente en la tierra para lo que ella es. Cuídala y espero que sean muy felices.—Me abrazó a pesar de mi gélido contacto. Y salió de la casa.

De nuevo estuve junto a ella y sonrió.

—Qué rápido Edward. No pasa nada —Ella podía decir muchas cosas, pero nadie la cuidaría como yo.

Mientras en la cabañita de Emmett.

—¿Ya le fuiste a rendir pleitesía a la ciega?—Emmett frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

—Basta Rosalie, bastante han pasado los dos por tu culpa, como para aguantar tus comentarios. Has el favor de cerrar la boca.—Rosalie se sentía morir de la envidia y del rencor. Ahora que había nacido su hija, y que era una preciosidad, no dejaba de pensar el futuro prometedor para ella.

Ya vería la manera de sacar a la ciega de la familia, tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar en más planes, la ciega no se quedaría con lo de ella y su pequeña Anne. La dejaría disfrutar un corto tiempo, pero tarde o temprano Rosalie Hale sería la única que disfrutaría de la fortuna Cullen.

La bebé dormía apacible en su cunita, mientras su padre la miraba con adoración.

—Tu padre dice que es bellísima y que no hay otra como ella.—Emmett sabía por donde iba el comentario.

—Sí, mi padre está embelesado con Anne, pero quiero ver su cara cuando todos sus nietos lo rodeen. Espero no tarden mucho.— Rosalie no entendió el comentario de su esposo, y él se lo aclaró.

—Vamos Amor, dentro de poco habrá más niños Cullen por aquí. Los hijos de Alice y Jasper, y también los de Edward y Bella.—Aquello fue como una revelación para Rosalie, si había más niños, le tocaría menos fortuna a su hija, sobre todo, pensar en un hijo de Edward y de la ciega, la llenó de furia y zozobra.

"_Nunca habrá prole de esa maldita ciega, de eso me encargo yo_."—pensó con ira y envidia, fue hacia su pequeña hija y la acunó en sus brazos, dándole de comer.

—Es una niña muy tranquila Rose, no llora como los demás bebés.—le comentó Emmett al ver a la pequeña comer vorazmente de su madre.

—Claro es una Hale, sabe lo que quiere. Y lo que se merece.—lo miró ceñuda. —Lo que me recuerda algo Emmett. Dijiste que hablarías con tu padre para mudarnos a la casa. ¿Acaso crees que mi hija merece estar aquí? Puede enfermar, y no es justo.—Ya lo había pensado él, pero no creía que Rosalie también lo mereciera. Eso lo hablaría después con su padre. Mientras esperaría la oportunidad ideal.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	35. ARREGLOS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 35 ARREGLOS

Rosalie no podía creer en su mala suerte, tenía de regreso a la ciega y para colmo a otros tres chicos.  
"Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez eso sería bueno para mí. He visto como el tal Jacob mira a la ciega, y estoy más que segura que no es como a una hermana. Puedo muy bien utilizarlo a mi conveniencia al estúpido ese."—pensó Rosalie con toda la malicia de que era capaz. Un nuevo plan se fraguaba en su mente.

Mientras en esos momentos Jacob estaba en el jardín con Bella, ahora podía comprobar lo que en su huida había notado, Bella era muy hermosa. Ella tenía algo especial. Y su destreza a pesar de ser ciega, era increíble.

—Estas bien Jacob—le repitió por quinta vez en el rato.

—Si Bella, ya te dije que estoy perfectamente, me siento como si no hubiera pasado nada.—Y era verdad, Jacob se había asombrado de la rapidez de su curación. Pero más se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que dejó de ver a Bella como una chiquilla, para verla como una hermosa mujer.

De las pocas veces que trató con Edward Cullen, el prometido de Bella, tuvo una sensación tan desagradable, que él mismo se sorprendió. Cuando Edward le miró y le agradeció lo que hizo por Bella, Jacob tuvo un escalofrío, en realidad fueron pocas las palabras que cruzaron, ya que Edward también le miraba de forma extraña, y después de ese agradecimiento y la oferta de un trabajo, no volvió a tratar con él.

Miraba de lejos cuando Bella y Edward paseaban, él se veía feliz, pero Jacob no sabía que le estaba pasando, desde el día que Edward le dio la mano, comenzó a tener temperaturas muy altas, al igual que sus amigos, y quiso atribuirlo a las heridas recientes, algo no andaba bien con ellos.

Por su parte Edward tenía muchas dudas y preguntas. Cuando habló con Jacob para agradecerle, su olor era insoportable, algo había en él que hacía repelerlo. Al darle la mano, los pensamientos de Jacob le llegaron como balas. ¡Bella le gustaba! Y también notaba las diferencias de Edward como para pasar desapercibidas. La visita de Jacob y sus amigos tendría que acabar y pronto. No expondría a Bella a un nuevo peligro.

Bella por su lado, no estaba mejor que ellos, pensaba seguido sobre lo que Jacob le había contado, y temía por Edward, claro que apreciaba y muchísimo lo que el chico había hecho por ella, sin él, ella no estaría de regreso. Las cosas deberían cambiar y pronto. Se encargaría de convencerlo para que se fuera de ahí. Buscaría un buen lugar donde ellos pudieran estar sin ningún riesgo para ambos.

Esme andaba de un lado para otro feliz, arreglando la enorme casa, dando instrucciones a los sirvientes para que todo fuera perfecto. Anhelaba el momento de la boda, porque quería ver a sus hijos felices al fin. También estaba decorando sin que lo supiera Bella, lo que iba a ser su casa, por lo que tenía que salir frecuentemente, ya que muebles hermosos de distintos lugares llegaban al que sería el hogar de Bella y Edward, y Esme quería que todo estuviera listo para los nuevos esposos. Nada le daba más dicha que pensar que pronto estarían juntos. Incluso Carlisle estaba dichoso, porque veía que Bella había hecho maravillas en la salud de su adorada Esme.

La única que rumiaba su coraje era Rosalie, que veía con frustración y envidia los arreglos que la mansión Cullen estaba teniendo.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Dana Hale, Caresme de mi corazón, lizzie, Rocio de Perú (te quiero nena) mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	36. ¿BODA?

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****36. ¿BODA?

Esa tarde, a un día de la boda, Rosalie inició su plan.

Jacob regresaba de sus labores, cansado pero contento, él trabajo le gustaba y sus amigos estaban complacidos con lo que tenían, sabían que en su hogar no iban a progresar y deseaban salir. Y ahora que veían cumplido su sueño, estaba felices.

Jacob se sentó en el banco junto a la fuente, había gente adornando el jardín, se veía precioso. Y al parecer no llovería. Se sintió muy bien cuando una ligera brisa calmó su calor.

—Hola Jacob. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Rosalie se había acercado sigilosamente hacia él, que se volteó rápidamente y la miró con cierto recelo. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Solo quiero platicar, no te morderé…—su risa cristalina era contagiosa pero él no sonrió. Aguardando lo que le diría.

—Bien, creo que eso significa que debo ir al grano. Sé que te gusta Bella —él abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquello, pero ella volvió al ataque.

—No te preocupes, yo pienso que eso está bien. Verás, Bella es… ¿Cómo decirlo? . Ya lo tengo. Bella es igual que tú. Y la vida al lado de Edward será muy diferente de lo que ella está acostumbrada. ¿Crees que será feliz? No, yo creo que no. Está ilusionada, cree que está enamorada pero no es así, yo creo que su verdadera felicidad está contigo. Tú sí la harías feliz—el tono de su voz era tan convincente. Jacob no la miraba, sólo miraba al horizonte, pero el veneno de sus palabras entraba certeramente en su corazón. Cada palabra se iba incrustando en su cerebro dejándole ver que sólo él la haría feliz.

—Si fuera un poco inteligente, te la llevarías un poco antes de la boda, para que nadie sospeche, que todos vean que ella está ahí, pero al ultimo momento un rato antes de que empiece la ceremonia, te la llevas.

—¿Pero no es lo mismo que le hizo el tipo ese de quien la salvamos?—Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—No. No es lo mismo, porque tú lo haces por amor, y ella te lo agradecerá, tendrán muchos hijos y serán felices juntos, ¿no lo ves Jacob? Tú eres su verdadero amor, sólo que ella aún no lo sabe.—Se levantó sin decir palabra, pero Rosalie no necesitaba saber más. Vio en sus ojos la decisión y quedó satisfecha con los resultados de su plan. Ni Edward ni Bella serían felices. Y se fue a su choza.

Esa noche Jacob estuvo despierto sin poder dormir, las palabras de la rubia, martilleaban incesantes, una y otra vez. Tenía que salir para despejarse, tenía que saber lo que haría.

En la relativa quietud del jardín, Jacob se sentó en la fuente, meditando lo que haría.  
Cuando el cielo se tiñó de dorado, anunciando que el sol estaba por salir, tomó la decisión. Todo estaba claro.

Al día siguiente, Rosalie amaneció de muy buen humor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Emmett, sin embargo no dijo nada, la vigilaría de cerca para evitar cualquier posible intento de echar a perder la boda de su hermano.  
El día fue intenso y ajetreado, a pesar de que no llovió, tampoco hubo sol, estuvo nublado pero el clima era agradable, al parecer todo se conjugaba para ser un día especial.

Esme daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, mientras Carlisle revisaba que todo estuviera bien. No querían que nada estropeara la boda de su hijo. Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro, arreglando, poniendo y acomodando flores, lazos y moños, dejando la casa hecha un primor.

Alice fue la encargada de ayudar a Bella a vestirse y a prepararse.

—Te ves lindísima Bella— suspiró Alice al ver su obra, Bella en realidad se veía muy hermosa con el pelo recogido en un hermoso peinado, su vestido era hermoso, pero no era nada comparado a la felicidad que ella sentía. Sus niños Alan y Henry, eran cuidados por la que había sido la sirvienta de la casa de la señora Olive que también estaba muy contenta por Bella.

—¿Alice quieres me mate antes de llegar con Edward?—murmuró Bella al sentir los tacones de sus zapatillas e imaginar su estrepitosa caída.  
—No seas tan pesimista Bella, no están tan altos. —Aunque sí eran altos, Alice tenía un gusto desmedido por todo lo que fuera ropa y accesorios.—Y no te preocupes por nada, lo tengo todo resuelto, además sólo serán unos cuantos metros. —La sonrisa cantarina de Alice hizo que la preocupación de Bella se disipara un poco, sólo un poco. Después de dejarla lista y descansando, se fue a terminar de arreglarse y cerró la puerta. El aroma a rosas y fresias inundaba su recamara.

Bella cerró sus ojos para poder descansar un poco de todo aquello. Era imposible poder estar tranquila cuando se escuchaba a tanta gente ir y venir, conversar y mover objetos, al igual que los músicos que estaban afinando sus instrumentos. Era un hermoso caos.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, tal vez fueron minutos u horas, estaban tan relajada que se había quedado dormida. Hasta que la voz de Jacob la despertó.

—Bella, tenemos que irnos.— Se levantó con cuidado mientras una mano aferraba su brazo.  
—Lo sé, gracias Jacob, gracias por ayudar, estaba pensando que sería Jasper o Emmett, pero te agradezco mucho que me ayudes.

En el jardín entre las hermosas guías de flores y los vaporosos lazos blancos, en las bancas estaban esperando a que llegara la flamante novia. Todos guardaban respetuoso silencio, en las primeras bancas estaba la familia, los niños estaban junto a Esme, que estaba feliz de tenerlos ahí. Rosalie estaba meciendo en sus brazos a su hija y Emmett miraba una y otra vez hacia el lugar donde tendría que hacer su aparición Bella. Rosalie sonrió de manera perversa al ver que Alice y Jasper se notaban algo nerviosos y finalmente se fueron a buscarla.

Edward miraba hacia el lugar donde tendría que salir, nervioso y sintiendo que no podía más. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarla él mismo y luego de unos minutos, Alice regresó con la congoja en su rostro, Edward la miró :

—Lo siento Edward.

Un sepulcral silencio se apoderó del lugar. 

* * *

Como lo dije, aquí está otro capítulo del fic que ya está en sus capítulos finales. Sigo con la revancha y los demás. Estos días han sido caóticos y muy estresantes para mi, estoy hablando de semanas en realidad, no días. Pido disculpas por que ustedes quieren leer los fics, no otras cosas, sin embargo quiero que sepan que si comencé otras historias: Doble traición y ¿El amor existe? fue simplemente porque no aguantaba más la tensión. He estado enferma, con problemas economicos, de trabajo y demás, no dejaré las historias y tienes razón Monica en decir que has esperado mucho, pero creeme, no ha sido por hacerlas sufrir, soy la primera en querer escribir, pero comprenderás que uno pone y Dios dispone. Incluso tengo que enfrentarme con el hecho de que está yendose la luz mínimo una vez a la semana, ustedes pueden decir ¿Una vez y cual es el problema? para mí son muchos. Pero en fin, lo único que quiero decir que es por el hecho de subir historias nuevas no quiere decir que abandone las demás, apenas es el primer capítulo de ambas y sigo con las otras historias. Estoy buscando cualquier oportunidad para escribir y subir capítulos, sólo que no siempre se puede.

Mil gracias por leer, de verdad. Sé que no soy la mejor, en absoluto, pero pongo mi corazón en cada capítulo que escribo.

Muchos besos y gracias por comentar.


	37. LA VENGANZA ES UN PLATO QUE SE SIRVEFRIO

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****Cap.37 LA VENGANZA ES UN PLATO QUE SE SIRVE FRIO.

Al momento el ambiente se tensó, se podía cortar la tensión con la mano de lo espesa que estaba. Rosalie sonrió triunfante mientras Edward la miraba leyendo sus pensamientos. Hubo un instante en que quiso asesinarla, tomar su delicado cuello y apretarlo hasta que sonaran sus vértebras. Lo que hubiera sido una genial idea. Lástima que tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos. Y había demasiada gente.

—Lo siento Edward, al parecer Bella decidió otra cosa…—las palabras socarronas de Rosalie con una perversa sonrisa de fondo, hacían que el lado malo de Edward gruñera por salir. Ahh como disfrutaría cerrarle la boca a esa odiosa arpía.

Alice, caminó hacia Edward y le habló al oído, mientras él mantenía una apariencia calmada, aunque un poco crispada.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento hermanito. —Alice se veía afligida y Edward le miró y asintió. Entonces un murmullo de sorpresa brotó de la gente ahí reunida. Rosalie que estaba regodeándose de su maravilloso plan y de poder hacer infeliz a Edward, calló y volteó lentamente hacia donde todos veían.

Ahí, en medio del camino que se había fijado para llegar al altar, estaba Bella, radiante, hermosa vestida de blanco y con unos zapatos bajos. Jacob sonreía feliz de la vida y caminó siendo el guía de Bella, ella temblaba ligeramente pero no era de frío, era de emoción. Al fin uniría su vida a Edward, el dueño de su corazón. El vestido era un incordio, porque al no ponerse las zapatillas, le quedó más largo y tuvo que subirlo un poco, lo que permitía que se mirara sus pies. Los zapatos era muy bellos, aunque de distinto color. Eran azules, cosa que podía pasar, ya que en una boda, la novia debía llevar algo azul. 

Con paso un poco inseguro, Bella caminaba hacia el altar, todos los presentes alababan la hermosura de Bella. Y cuando por fin llegaron frente a Edward, Jacob le colocó la mano de Bella sobre la suya. A pesar de cierto escalofrío, Jacob soportó de buen grado.

Edward mostró por fin su felicidad. Ahora la tenía junto a él y ya no la dejaría por nada. Volteó hacia una furiosa Rosalie y le quiñó el ojo, feliz de ver su reacción. En seguida jaló con cuidado a Bella quien sonrió emocionada al sentir su toque.

Jacob lanzo una risita despectiva hacia Rosalie y también le guiñó el ojo, no pasó desapercibido para Emmett lo que lo hizo entristecer, nuevamente su esposa intentaba algo malo contra Bella. Rosalie se iba a parar para irse, no quería presenciar esa absurda y estúpida boda. Pero el apretón que le dio Emmett en el brazo y su mirada, la hicieron recapacitar. Se acomodó de nuevo en la banca y espero rezando a todos los demonios del infierno, que la tierra se abriera que tanto Edward como Bella se achicharraran en el infierno.

Jacob se fue a su lugar con sus amigos e intentó poner atención. Pero estaba tan agitado por lo sucedido recientemente que su mente voló a la noche anterior, en el jardín.

Estaba pensando y sopesando todo lo que le había dicho Rosalie. Si Bella era muy bella y sí, se sentía atraído por ella, desde la primera vez que la vio, su fuerza de voluntad, su tenacidad y esas ganas de vivir, lo hacían admirarla, la ceguera no era un gran problema. Tenía complicaciones, pero podía arreglarselas bien con ello. Pero no podía dejar de lado que Bella amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Edward. Por eso había huido. Él era el motivo. ¿Y quién era él para oponerse a un amor así?

—Gracias Jacob. Haces bien en no hacer caso a las palabras de una víbora.—Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Edward, no lo había oído llegar.

—¿Cómo…?—pero Edward le confirmó sus sospechas.

—No soy como los demás. Y eso Bella lo sabe. Sí —afirmó Edward ante la cara de sorpresa de Jacob.—También leo las mentes, menos la de ella. Por eso hemos tenido tantas complicaciones. Y también sé lo que eres Jacob. Eres un licántropo. Acabas de pasar por tu cambio y no sabes bien qué hacer. Al parecer algo hay en ti que me resulta algo…—Jacob terminó la frase por él.

—Que te pone de nervios, que te dan ganas de despedazar, ¿cierto?—Edward asintió, mientras Jacob se preparaba para lo que fuera a ocurrir.

—Eso no pasará Jacob. Jamás te haría daño a propósito. Tu me devolviste a Bella, mi corazón y te estoy eternamente agradecido.—Eso dejó a Jacob algo confundido y lo miró detenidamente.

—¿La vas a proteger de todo? ¿Incluso de ti?—Un gesto de dolor cruzó el rostro del vampiro, pero se recompuso en seguida.

—Sí, pero no puedo estar lejos de ella, es mi vida entera. Quiero darle muchas cosas, pero sobre todo quiero que sea feliz y me encargaré de que así sea. Como vez, en vez de ser enemigos naturales, podemos ser amigos. Ni tú y mucho menos yo queremos dañarla. Y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites—al decir eso, Edward le tendió la mano en señal de amistad incondicional. Jacob lo pensó unos segundos, pero finalmente estrechó su mano con la de Edward y sonrió.

—¡Por Bella!—dijo en voz alta Jacob y Edward sonrió.

Edward lo miró por unos segundos mientras Jacob reía.

—No está nada mal. Me gusta tu idea.—Ambos comenzaron a reía abiertamente y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Jacob regresó al presente cuando Edward y Bella se dieron un beso ya como marido y mujer. Sonrió aún más. Era genial que ellos dos por fin fueran felices.

—Jacob, mereces doble rebana de pastel…—le susurró Alice sonriendo pícaramente mientras su marido sonreía junto a ella.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que en ese momento Rosalie lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿A qué te supo eso rubia?—gesticulo sin voz, pero Rosalie le sentó como una bofetada, se sonrojó y se volteó de nuevo hacia el frente.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

¿Que dijeron? Bella publicará hasta dentro de dos meses o mas, pues no. ¡Sorpresa!, bueno la sorprendida soy yo por tener el tiempo y bueno, esperen más de Rosalie porque no se dará por vencida tan facilmente.

Besos y gracias por comentar:Caresme (nena, te adoro, lo sabes), bellami, guest, sara (espero te guste el capi, no tardé mucho jiji), mil gracias por sus reviews.


	38. AL FIN SOLOS

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****Cap.38 AL FIN SOLOS

Bella sentía que no podía más de dicha. Edward no se separó de su lado en ningún momento, Jacob su amigo, la había felicitado y le había dicho que Edward le tenía un trabajo en otro lugar. Eso la puso un poco triste, su amigo se iría, y ella lo apreciaba, ojala y que no sucediera, le agradaba tanto su compañía. Sintió el abrazo protector de Edward en el momento justo, como si pudiera leer su mente, y dejó ese pendiente para después, ahora era tiempo de disfrutar y así lo haría.

Muchas personas los felicitaron, sus pequeños niños estaban embelesados con Esme que constantemente les llevaba golosinas y juguetes, felices junto a ella.  
Rosalie al ver los regalos que les llevaban, se sintió más furiosa, abrazó a su pequeña hija y salió de ahí sin probar bocado, era detestable ver como Edward miraba con adoración a la ciega y no se le despegaba para nada. Alice feliz de la vida revoloteaba por ahí con su marido detrás de ella, siempre al pendiente de la arrimada de Bella. Pero Rosalie no se dejaría amilanar por eso, ella quería a toda costa, hacer sufrir a esa arribista, esa que le estaba quitando lo que era destinado para ella y para su hija. Quitaría los obstáculos que le impedían ser feliz y tener lo que siempre quiso.

—Me voy, no me siento bien.—Afirmó con acritud, mientras Esme veía algo molesta su actitud, pero de inmediato se olvidó de ella, porque el bebé que tenía en brazos reclamaba su atención.

Emmett la llevó a su choza, y ella se acostó de inmediato y arropó a su hija. No dijo nada cuando vio que Emmett se salía para ir a la fiesta. Sabía que no contaría con él para nada. Un nuevo plan se fraguaba en su mente. Tendría que esperar un poco, pero valdría la pena.

Su pequeña hija dormitaba en sus brazos, mientras ella le cantaba una canción de cuna, imaginando que pronto la tendría en una cuna de oro, como merecía.

Edward contemplaba arrobado a Bella, era increíble lo hermosa que era, cómo había esperado este momento, ahora era su esposa, para siempre. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se ruborizó.

— ¿Nerviosa, señora Cullen?—ella sonrió algo intimidada por su nuevo nombre.

—Ahora ya no. Soy muy feliz.—su esposo le tomó la mano y la besó delicadamente, ella resplandecía de dicha.

—Bueno creo que es hora de que la feliz pareja se vaya de luna de miel.—comentó Alice cerca de Bella, lo que la hizo temblar inesperadamente, había suplicado por este momento y ahora que lo tenía, no sabía bien qué hacer. Alice prácticamente la arrancó de los brazos de su amado y la llevó a la recamara donde se dio a la tarea junto con Esme de cambiarla y prepararla para el viaje.

Algo estuvo a punto de decir Bella pero Esme la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes Bella, los niños se quedarán con nosotros hasta su regreso, después veremos que decides hacer al respecto.—Esme era un verdadero amor. Eso era lo que quería preguntar Bella y se quedó más tranquila.

Los nervios la hicieron temblar.

—No te preocupes Bella, irán a un lugar muy hermoso. Te lo aseguro. Además no es mucho tiempo, así que estarán pronto de regreso.—Pero su voz contenida decía otra cosa, no le habían dicho nada respecto a la luna de miel porque Edward quería que fuera una sorpresa. Las maletas ya estaban listas en el carruaje, y Edward la tomó de la mano en cuanto salió de la recamara, estaba impaciente por volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

—Wow, Edward, sólo fueron unos minutos, ¡qué posesivo!—Le reprendió con falsa molestia Alice.

—Es natural Alice, recuerda como se puso Jasper contigo…—un silencio y un suspiro muy largo le indicó a Bella que Alice había pasado por lo mismo.

—Les deseo la mayor de las dichas hija mía —el abrazo y las palabras de Esme, hicieron que Bella llorara de felicidad.

—Gracias, no tengo con qué pagarles lo que han hecho por mi.—Después de despedirse de casi todos los miembros de la familia y allegados, finalmente partieron. El día había sido gris pero sin lluvia y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, había bailado, habían brindado y todo lo que podía ser tradicional en una boda, pero había llegado el momento de partir. Bella se sintió volar, pero en realidad Edward la llevaba en brazos, con tanto cuidado y ternura que ella estaba conmovida y emocionada. La subió al carruaje como una preciada prenda y finalmente cerraron la puerta y el carruaje se puso en movimiento. Ella suspiró mientras Edward le acariciaba dulcemente su cabello.

—Por fin eres mía para siempre Bella.—su voz emocionada, era un eco de lo que cantaba en su corazón, ella se sentía igual, ahora él le pertenecía, ambos eran uno solo. Y eso la tenía eufórica de felicidad.

En todo momento, Edward le decía frases tiernas y le prodigaba besos en el rostro, pero los besos en los labios eran fabulosos. El corazón de Bella se desbocaba con cada uno de ellos, el contacto con su boca la hacía desfallecer.

Finalmente después de un largo recorrido, Edward bajó con sus esposa dormida en brazos y entró en una hermosa casa. Era una parada dentro del viaje, para que ella pudiera descansar. Y aunque él deseaba muchas cosas, lo primordial era que ella descansara, ya llegarían a su destino y sería otra cosa.

Bella despertó sin saber bien dónde estaba, sólo era consiente de los brazos fríos de su marido y que estaba acostada.

—¿Estás bien amor, deseas algo? —la voz dulce y solicita de su marido la hizo sonreír de felicidad.

—Sólo a ti. — El acomodó el rostro en el cuello de ella, y sonrió.

—Nunca lo dudes, soy tuyo. —ella lo abrazó sintiendo que su corazón explotaría de felicidad.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó después de unos minutos de disfrutar de sus besos, dejándola aturdida.

—Una parada antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Es sorpresa, y espero te guste.

—Contigo, cualquier lugar es hermoso. —La risa de él, la contagió y ambos rieron. Luego él se levantó y después de unos minutos, regresó con algo que colocó en una mesa, por el sonido metálico que produjo, Bella dedujo que era una charola.

—Debes estar hambrienta, no comiste mucho en la boda.—Ella fue consiente en ese momento que era verdad. No había podido comer nada porque los nervios la estaban torturando.

Se iba a levantar cuando las frías manos de su esposo, la obligaron suavemente a acomodarse en su regazo. Luego con delicadeza la hizo comer. Hasta que estuvo satisfecha.

—Me mimas demasiado Edward, puedo sentarme a la mesa y comer.—El sonrió.

—Pero así no podría disfrutar del toque de tu piel, ni alimentarte yo. —Ella admirada, sólo sonrió. Él era único. Una vez satisfecho su apetito, la llevó al tocador, donde la ayudó a cepillar su cabello, le ayudó a cambiarse y fue un momento muy bochornoso para ella. Escuchó el jadeo de él, y ella se avergonzó pensando que él no la había encontrado de su agrado o que algo en ella estaba mal.

Se cruzó los brazos en el pecho antes de que pudiera ponerse algo que tapara lo horrible de su cuerpo. Y una opresión en el pecho le hizo casi imposible respirar.

—No, por favor. No te cubras, eres tan hermosa. Me has hechizado Bella, no hay ninguna mujer que se pueda comparar con tu belleza. Eres perfecta…— sus manos hicieron que sus brazos se movieran y ella al escucharlo sintió que volvía a la vida. Era hermosa para él. Y era todo lo que necesitaba saber. 

* * *

Y eso que no es la noche de bodas, aunque... quien sabe, jiji.

Gracias a: Guest (jamás las abandonaría), Caresme hermosa, Guest, bellami (no has tenido que esperar mucho), mil gracias.

Nos leemos pronto. Un gustazo poder escribir de nuevo y leer sus comentarios. Besos y gracias por sus comentarios.


	39. Chapter 39 LUNA DE MIEL

Cap. 39 LUNA DE MIEL

Ella se ruborizó, y él acercó su boca hacia su hombro, ella tembló de ansias. Los fuertes y fríos brazos de su Edward la rodearon atrayéndola hacia él. Su respiración se hizo pesada en cuanto los labios de Edward se posaron en su boca. El aire era insuficiente, el corazón galopaba salvajemente y sentía que estaba en llamas.

La llevó de nuevo en brazos hasta la cama y la depositó con suavidad, para luego recostarse junto a ella.

—Eres tan hermosa…—sus palabras estaban cargadas de pasión, haciendo que ella se sintiera como una reina, capaz de merecer a semejante ángel.— Eres tan perfecta… —en cada frase había una lluvia de besos, mientras ella intentaba alcanzar sus labios, él le prodigaba amor a raudales.

—Te amo Bella…—esa sola frase la elevó al cielo.

Las caricias se hicieron más apasionadas, más exigentes, los labios de él no le daban tregua a su piel ni a su boca, no tuvo piedad con ella, a pesar de estar en llamas. La ropa había desaparecido, nunca supo en qué momento, y lo que pudo haber sido, un intento de pudor, quedó olvidado ante la devastadora exigencia de Edward, besándola, acariciándola, llenando sus sentidos de sensaciones tan nuevas y placenteras que ella estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Después de un delicioso tormento, él se alejó un poco, mascullando cosas en voz baja.

—¿Porqué te detienes Edward?— Logró articular Bella en medio de jadeos. Edward se acercó a ella, y le musitó al oído:

—Porque este no es el lugar que está destinado para nosotros, esta es una parada antes de llegar al lugar que tengo reservado para nosotros.—Ella sonrió.

—A mi no me importa el lugar, siempre que tú estés conmigo. Entonces será el paraíso. —Un gemido de él, le indicó que estaba luchando consigo mismo.

—Por favor Edward, quiero ser tuya, no me hagas esperar más…—él ronroneó de placer ante sus palabras.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, lo mejor que ofrecerte mi amor…—ella buscó su rostro con las manos y lo sostuvo.

—Tú eres lo mejor para mi, lo que quiero es a ti, no puede haber paraíso sin ti. No importa si estoy en él. Sólo deseo ser tuya Edward —No acabó de terminar la frase cuando Edward estampó su boca con la de ella, bebiendo de ella, acariciándola, llevándola a un mundo de placer que era sólo para ellos dos. Acarició sus cabellos , besó con dulzura su cuello, besó con ansias sus pechos, se deleitó en su vientre, marcando cada parte de ella, haciéndola suya a cada momento. Reclamando cada centímetro de su sedosa piel, Edward sentía que el cielo estaba en sus brazos.

La amó con ternura, con deseo infinito, con ansias desmesuradas, con paciencia y amor.

La fue llevando por caminos de placer que ella jamás imaginó que existieran, la hizo sentir emociones nuevas y deliciosas.

Y cuando finalmente se posó en ella para poseerla, ella temblaba de ansias y amor, deseaba este momento, anhelaba ser suya en cuerpo y alma, él se detuvo y ella abrió sus piernas en una clara invitación a que la penetrara. Con sumo cuidado fue entrando en ella, deleitándose en las sensaciones tan intensas y placenteras, y conteniéndose para no arremeter con rapidez en ella porque podría hacerle daño, tuvo que apretar los puños y hacer un esfuerzo titánico para evitar dejarse llevar por la pasión, la que le ordenaba que la poseyera de manera intensa, de enterrarse en ella tan profundamente y beber de ella. La sed la relegó en el mismo momento en que apareció, no iba a perderla por la sed, evitó pensar en ello y se concentró en el delicioso aroma que emanaba de ellos juntos: Pasión.

Una vez que ella se sintió cómoda y comenzó a moverse, él siguió su ritmo. Pero estaba demasiado concentrado en no perder los estribos, esta mujer era su perdición. Su amor le daba fuerza para seguir y luchar contra esas ansias, esos instintos que le pedían todo de ella. Se contuvo a niveles titánicos, pero su recompensa fue mayor, los gemidos de ella, eran música celestial para él. Y cuando Bella llegó al orgasmo, en medio de movimientos frenéticos , espasmos de placer y gritar el nombre de él, fue todo lo que necesitaba para disparar su propio orgasmo, juntos, como uno solo.

Por fin habían consumado su amor. Y la noche aún era joven.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward abrazaba a Bella con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Era feliz

* * *

Espero puedan disculparme, aún no termino de resolver mis problemas, pero ya van un poco mejor, ya saben, a pesar de todo hay que hacer frente a los obstáculos que la vida nos ponga. Y bueno, la siguiente semana tendrán capítulo, ya vamos en la recta final de este fic, unos cuantos capítulos más y llegará el fin. Mil gracias por leerme y nuevamente una disculpa por mi retraso. Y comodije anteriormente, no abandono ningún fic, sólo que a veces no me dan el tiempo para poder escribir.

Besos

Bella Cullen H.


	40. INCOGNITAS

Cap. 40 INCOGNITAS

Rosalie estaba supurando veneno, no pudo ni dormir a causa de pensar en que la ciega se estaría divirtiendo mientras ella estaba en la choza. Se imaginó mil escenarios lujosos, hermosos, y todo el esplendor que le correspondía a ella.

Su marido dormía profundamente y Rosalie deseo estrangularlo en ese momento.  
"¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? ¿Porqué no me quedé con Edward? Debí esperar, debería haber detenido esta pasión por Emmett, pero como rayos iba a preveer que esa maldita ciega se interpondría en mi camino.

Conforme pasaban los días, su ira y odio iban aumentando. No podía ni comer sin pensar en todo lo que Edward estaría haciendo por Bella. Esos pensamientos le ahogaban cualquier destello de felicidad.

Esa tarde, Rosalie estaba en el jardín, con su hija en brazos, mientras Emmett trabajaba, Carlisle y Esme estaban ahí también pasando un rato con la preciosa bebé.

—Es tan hermosa… —comentó Esme, y por primera vez desde que Edward se había casado, sonrió feliz. Su hija era su mundo, su boleto al lujo y la abundancia, sabía que tarde o temprano sus suegros la recibirían de nuevo, por su hija, y una vez dentro, ya no saldría.

Se complació de ver como la nena que ya se sentaba solita, sonreía a sus abuelitos, haciéndolos caer en su hechizo.

Carlisle la sostuvo en sus brazos y la levantó un poco en el aire, la nena sonrió contenta.

—Es una niña tan linda, casi nunca llora, es un verdadero angelito.—comentó Esme, entonces Carlisle aunque estaba arrobado con su nieta, de pronto, la bajó lentamente y se la dio a Esme quien sorprendida la tomó en brazos y vio a su marido entrar a la mansión seguido por la mirada de Rose quien estaba intrigada, salió a los pocos minutos con su maletín.

Rose se sobresaltó terriblemente ante ello. ¿Acaso había algo malo en su hija y ella no se dio cuenta? ¿estaría enferma? Una y mil situaciones pasaron velocidad luz por su mente. Para esos momentos Carlisle guardaba sus cosas y le pedía a Esme que entrara con la bebé y la llevara a su recamara.

Ambas mujeres no dijeron nada, solo obedecieron. Al llegar, Carlisle comenzó a revisarla más a conciencia, a cada minuto Rosalie se desesperaba más. Nadie decía una palabra. Antes de que pudiera saber qué pasaba, una doncella llegó casi corriendo a darle un mensaje a Carlisle, quien le entregó la bebé a Rose y salió apresuradamente.

En otro lado, días antes, Bella era inmensamente feliz, ¿qué importaba dónde estuviera? Aunque habría que decir a favor de Edward que haberla llevado al mar, a un lugar donde era cálido, era una idea genial. Conoció la textura suave como seda de la arena de esas playas desiertas, donde sólo ellos disfrutaban de ese lugar, imaginaba que era un lugar precioso, Edward se había encargado de que conociera perfectamente el lugar, de hacerle conocer las texturas y formas de todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Fue algo muy curioso, el sentir el calor del sol en su cuerpo, que de verdad hiciera calor todo el día fue una agradable sorpresa. Fueron días de ensueño, pero todo empezó a cambiar al mes de estar ahí.

Algo no estaba bien en Bella, Edward lo notó después, cuando algo imposible sucedió. Un pequeño bulto crecía y se movía en el vientre de Bella, y Edward asustado como nunca antes, sabía que tenía que hacer algo y pronto. Bella se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada y estaba feliz, radiante, pero las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. En una vorágine de prisas, se vio envuelta en los brazos de Edward quien le aseguraba que estaría bien. El regreso fue mucho muy diferente a lo que ella pensaba, Edward apresuraba al cochero para que fueran más rápido. Incluso le dijo que al paso que iban, lo mejor sería llevarla en brazos y correr. Ella no comprendía el porqué Edward se comportaba así, hasta que no pudo tolerar comida alguna, sin apetito y debilitada; con una tremenda barriga , llegaron a casa.

Edward la bajó en brazos y no la bajó hasta que llegaron a su recamara donde la depositó suavemente, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo. Todo estaba de cabeza. Carlisle fue casi arrastrado por su hijo para que revisara a Bella, su padre lo sacó y dejó que Esme atendiera a Edward que solo quería saber cómo estaba Bella y que le sucedía. Nadie reparó en Rosalie que estaba en el piso de abajo, estaba ahora sumamente feliz pensando que Bella tal vez había enfermado de gravedad, que pronto moriría, esos pensamientos le trajeron mucha felicidad, incluso olvidó lo que iba a decir su suegro, porque en esos momentos había llegado Edward dejando a todos sorprendidos, no había llegado exhultante de felicidad como se había imaginado Rose, ni mucho menos ver a Bella con vestidos lujosos y sonriendo al saber que era parte de la familia. No podía negar que estaba muy sorprendida de verla tan embarazada, sin embargo, sabía que siempre había sido una mosca muerta y que los había engañado a todos, menos a ella.

Con su hija en brazos, dormidita. Paseaba Rosalie sin ánimos de salir hasta escuchar a su suegro el diagnóstico. Pasaron más de 30 minutos y Carlisle no salía. Rosalie terminó por sentarse, para ese momento Emmett había sido avisado y estaba al lado de su hermano, quien estaba desesperado.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y salió un abatido Carlisle salió para confirmar dos cosas:

—Sí, Edward. Bella está embarazada más que obvio, pero está muy delicada. Temo lo peor. —lo demás ya no lo escuchó Rosalie, quien salió entre nubes al escuchar la mejor noticia que podía esperar. Mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro. La mugrosa ciega y su bastardo morirían antes de que se acostumbraran al lujo. La perversa sonrisa de Rose, se vio congelada por la vista de Esme quien la estaba observando desde la escalera. Como una rata, agachó la cabeza y salió de prisa del lugar. Ahora sabía con certeza, que nada ni nadie le quitaría el lugar a ella, mucho menos a su hija. Ellas serían las dueñas de la fortuna Cullen. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo a esperar la muerte del estorbo que había llegado con Edward. Paciencia, solo un poco de paciencia.

Cuando Emmett llegó a su choza, se sorprendió de ver a Rosalie tan bien dispuesta, con la comida ya esperándole y ella tranquila. No presagiaba nada bueno. Apenas estaba comiendo los primeros bocados cuando:

—¿Y bien ¿qué van a hacer ahora para ayudar a "Bellita la cieguita"?—Emmett dejó de comer, la comida se le había atorado en la garganta, no podía creer que Rosalie siguiera con lo mismo.

—Edward salió, en cuanto supo la respuesta que por supuesto tú ya sabes, no repetiré nada. Y ya no tengo hambre. Se levantó y salió nuevamente, pero eso a Rosalie no le afectó para nada. Era intensamente feliz.

En otro lado:

Edward corría tan rápido como podía, había dejado dormida a su esposa, mientras le había arrancado a una angustiada Esme, la promesa de que no se apartaría de su lado en ningún momento, lo que ella prometió gustosa.

Corría por el bosque, sabiendo que tenia que encontrarlo antes que algo malo le sucediera a Bella. No podía permitirlo, ella era su vida entera. Haría hasta lo imposible, agotaría todas las posibilidades, corrió como nunca. Hasta que un olor le hizo detenerse, empezó a ver el paisaje y luego de unos segundos, una sombra ya estaba junto a él.

—¡Qué gusto volver a verte Edward! —un abrazo fraternal de parte del vampiro que lo estaba inspeccionando, maravillado por el color de sus ojos. Pero Edward no tenía tiempo para eso, había cosas que arreglar, por lo que tuvo que ser directo.

—¡Garret, necesito tu ayuda! —El vampiro lo miró intrigado y permaneció en silencio, escuchando lo que Edward le decía a velocidad vampírica. Al terminar, Garret estaba más que asombrado por lo que había pasado.

—Mi amigo, lamento lo que estás pasando. Dame un poco de tiempo, sólo un poco, sé de alguien que nos puede ayudar, y que no está muy lejos de aquí. —Al ver la duda y desesperación en el rostro de Edward, Garret añadió:—Iré inmediatamente Edward, no te diré que me acompañes porque es mejor que estés junto a tu esposa. En cuanto tenga la respuesta, iré a buscarte…—Eso inquietó un poco a Edward y el vampiro lo entendió.

—¡Oh no! amigo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, aunque me alimento de humanos, jamás dañaría a nadie de tu familia, además, estoy comenzando a ver el lado bueno al alimentarse de animales, creo que Kate está haciendo un buen trabajo conmigo.—Eso pareció tranquilizar a Edward.

—Seré discreto mi amigo.—Y partió, dejando a Edward relativamente satisfecho, por lo que dio media vuelta y regresó veloz, a casa con su amor.

Rosalie no salía de su asombro y dolor.

—Lo siento Rose, debes aceptarlo y empezar a buscar ayuda para mi nieta.—La abrazó Esme, mientras Carlisle hablaba. Tenían rato hablando en el despacho del patriarca de la familia. Y Rose no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, Emmett se había quedado mudo de la sorpresa.

—No supe reconocer los síntomas hasta que Esme me hizo verlos con un comentario.—Carlisle miraba a Rose quien no salía de su asombro, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro, mientras él se llenaba de pena por ella.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No es cierto! Lo que pasa es que ustedes quieren lo peor para mi, quieren desquitarse con mi hija por lo de la ciega, pero nadie tiene la culpa más que ella, ella es la única culpable, esa maldita ciega es la única culpable, ¡ella es!—Sin poder contenerse, salió del despacho llorando y maldiciendo. Emmett iba a detenerla pero su padre no lo permitió.

—Deja que lo asimile hijo. Tiene que entender que su hija nació sordomuda y nadie tiene nada que ver con eso.—Emmett lloraba en silencio y abrazó a sus padres. Lo que ninguno se imaginó es que Rosalie fuera a la recamara de Bella y Edward.

Al llegar, ni siquiera tocó, sino que entró hecha una furia, Bella estaba en la cama, tapada con las cobijas, y fue su aspecto lo que detuvo a Rosalie por la impresión que sólo duró unos segundos.

Ahí estaba Bella, casi cadavérica, sin color, y con un enorme vientre. Sus ojos estaban con tremendas ojeras y su piel antes normal, ahora parecía transparente y sin vida. La doncella que estaba a su lado, hizo una reverencia a Rose, pero ella la despidió de la recamara a gritos.  
Una vez solas, se acercó a la cama, mientras Bella, gemía débilmente, apenas el día anterior el bebé le había roto un par de costillas y le dificultaba mucho respirar. No sabía que podía tramar Rosalie, pero sabía que nunca sería nada bueno.

—Me alegro verte así, ¡maldita ciega! Mereces la muerte y también tu engendro.—Bella contestó débilmente:

—¿Tanto es tu odio Rosalie? ¿Por qué? No te he hecho nada.—Rosalie se carcajeó de forma siniestra.

—Todo iba bien hasta que llegaste tú. Ojala y te mueras pronto. Deseo bailar sobre tu tumba, ¡infeliz zarrapastrosa! Tú tienes la culpa de todo, mi hija no tiene porqué estar mal, has sido tú la culpable de eso, pero esperaré a que te mueras, y te veré a ti y a tu bastardo, ambos morirán, y mi hija será feliz, porque yo le daré todo lo que merece, y tendré lo que merezco, nadie me lo arrebatará y menos tú. Contaré con impaciencia cada segundo que vivas, esperando el feliz momento de que mueras, y luego veré a Edward retorcerse de dolor por ti. Y luego se largará y me dejará todo a mi. Como debió ser desde el principio. —Su voz destilaba odio y veneno, era inútil que Bella quisiera decir algo, además estaba muy concentrada en respirar para que no le doliera tanto, que era imposible hablar.

Rosalie salió de ahí, rebozante, sintiendo el triunfo en las manos, ya se encargaría de llevar a su hija con los mejores doctores del mundo. La curarían, claro que si. Ella se encargaría de eso. Al ir bajando la escalera una breves y dolorosas punzadas en la cabeza y el rostro la hicieron detenerse. Mareada, se aferró al barandal de la escalera hasta que se sintió mejor. Un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho le recorrió como un relámpago y desapareció. Una vez que se sintió bien, se fue a su choza, y abrazó a Anne. Cantándole canciones de cuna. Aferrada a la idea de que con dinero, todo se puede comprar, su hija no sufriría por nada.

Aunque el destino tenía deparadas otras cosas para todos.

* * *

Penúltimo capítulo, el final viene pronto.

Y como ven, regresé, no como yo quisiera, porque aún tengo problemas, sin embargo, hay cosas pendientes que deben terminar por respeto a ustedes. Y además, deseaba tanto escribir. Disculpen la tardanza, pero saben que la vida no siempre es dulce y nos pone ante obstáculos que hay que superar. Con todo y ello, estoy escribiendo de nuevo, mil gracias por leer. Gracias tambíen por todos sus reviews de apoyo, de confianza y pues, gracias. Todas ustedes están como siempre en mi corazón.

No digo más. Sólo que pronto hay final del fic. Y siguen los demás, por lo que pronto subiré capítulo de La Revancha.


	41. Si la amas

Por fin... aquí está el final.

Cap. 41 Si la amas…

Dos días después Garret llegaba con otro vampiro y su pareja, ambos de ojos color claro, lo que hizo que Edward descansara un poco, sin embargo la salud de Bella era sumamente precaria, ya con varios huesos rotos, era más que evidente que el parto se acercaba.

—Tenemos que llevarla lejos de la casa. —A pesar de las súplicas de Esme para que pudieran tenerla con ellos, Eleazar, el vampiro que había llegado con Garret le había dicho que necesitaba que estuvieran lejos de cualquier humano para que no salieran lastimados por si algo salía mal. No había que describir la agonía que Edward estaba sufriendo.

Nada podía calmarlo, mucho menos los despiadados pensamientos de Rosalie. Finalmente y a pesar de las protestas de la familia, Bella fue llevada a su hogar, a la mansión que Edward había preparado para ellos. Alice estaba triste y Jasper intentaba darle ánimos para que superara el momento. Esme se abrazó a Carlisle cuando sacaron a Bella y se la llevaron con sumo cuidado pero velozmente. Las explicaciones para la familia serían después. Lo urgente era sacar a Bella de ahí y ayudarla. De nada servía decirles que eran vampiros sus amigos, que podían ser letales y que no sabía que sucedería con Bella y el bebé. No se detuvo a decirle a su madre que Garret era un vampiro como él. Ni que sabría que pasaría, mucho menos que estaba peor que su madre, porque ser moría de angustia.

En más tiempo del que habían calculado con la velocidad vampírica y con muchos cuidados hacia Bella, al llegar a casa y depositarla en una habitación, sucedió …

Los gritos de Bella era estremecedores al igual que el sonido de sus huesos al romperse, Edward quiso evitarlo pero Carmen se lo impidió.

—Lo único que puedes hacer en este momento es morderla… —Edward la miró tan acongojado y asustado, que Carmen sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando.

—¿No hay alguna otra manera? Ella debe vivir, pero no así Carmen—las palabras de Edward estaban cargadas de una profunda angustia y tristeza.

—¿La amas?—preguntó la vampira.

—No hay palabras que definan lo que siento por ella, mucho menos alguna cantidad que mida mi amor por ella, es infinito.—Carmen lo abrazo y luego lo llevo a la recamara donde Bella estaba muriendo.

—Muérdela ahora Edward, antes de que sea tarde, hazlo y después entenderás lo que te he dicho.—Edward estaba en un dilema, no sabía que hacer, no quería hacerle más daño, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella. Mientras Eleazar intentaba evitar que Bella se ahogara con su propia sangre, Edward miró la escena, se sentía inmensamente mal, por haber expuesto a Bella a semejante peligro, pero él no lo sabía, no sabía lo que ocurriría y no quería este final.

Los segundos pasaban vertiginosamente y escuchó perfectamente cuando el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir más despacio.

—¡Ahora Edward, ahora!—le gritó Carmen. Él reaccionó en ese momento y … mordió. No una, sino varias veces, en distintos lugares.  
En medio de un gran charco de sangre y un silencio espeluznante, Edward escuchó el llanto de su hijo, Carmen tomó al bebé en brazos y se lo mostró a Edward que miró embelesado a ese pequeñito que mostraba unos dientecitos que apenas iban asomando en las encías. Su corazoncito latía incesante y … lo demás fue silencio.

Bella yacía desgarrada, en medio de sangre . Muerta, como un huevo roto. Vacía y sin vida. Edward quiso gritar desesperado, quería salir de ahí y ponerse fin para alcanzarla, pero Garret lo detuvo.

—¡Dale un poco de tiempo Edward!— Garret tuvo que sostenerlo con fuerza y con ayuda de Eleazar, mientras Carmen acomodaba al bebé en sus brazos ya limpio y tranquilo como si supiera todo el drama que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos y luego de un rato finalmente lo dejó en su cunita. Con muchos esfuerzos mantuvieron a Edward lo que fue una eternidad para él. Hasta que pasado el crepúsculo, el sonido de un corazón humano se escuchó.

Edward quedó paralizado por la sorpresa y el alivio y Garret finalmente lo soltó, aunque Eleazar tardó un poco más en soltarlo también terminó soltándolo y de inmediato se dirigió hacia Bella, a quien Carmen ya había limpiado lo mejor posible y había tapado su cuerpo con una manta.

Edward miró con angustia como Bella comenzaba a moverse, al principio lentamente, casi sin voz y unas horas después empezó a gritar del dolor. Él sabía lo que ella estaba pasando, y le murmuraba palabras de consuelo y amor, mientras ella hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no gritar, aunque a veces resultaba imposible y se dejaba llevar por el dolor.

—Sé lo que estás pasando amor, pero sé que podrás con él. Recuerda todo lo que has pasado Bella, recuerda que incluso en los peores momentos has salido adelante, te necesitamos amor, nuestro hijo y yo te necesitamos…—esas palabras llegaron a Bella. Su hijo, había tenido un hijo de Edward y estaba perfectamente, ahora en medio de los más atroces dolores, recordaba que su hijo había nacido.

Edward no se separó de Bella ni un solo segundo, y aunque Eleazar y Carmen le habían dicho que irían de caza, no le importó en absoluto. Garret estaba embobado con el bebé, lo paseaba, le hablaba contándole historias extraordinarias de guerras en las que había participado. Y más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, regresaron Carmen y Eleazar, mientras ella se llevaba al bebé para alimentarlo, Eleazar y Garret charlaron un poco.

—Esto es extraordinario, nunca hubiera imaginado algo así.—Comentó Garret mirando al bebé que se alimentaba con vigor.

—Yo sí había escuchado historias pero nunca creí ver algo así.—Garret lo miró con sorpresa —Sí, he recorrido el mundo no una, muchas veces y he escuchado historias asombrosas, de hijos de vampiros y humanas, aunque nunca he escuchado de alguna que sobreviviera. Por eso es más asombroso este nacimiento, la madre ya está transformándose y dentro de poco será igual que nosotros. No te mentiré, estoy nervioso, ya sabes como son los neófitos.—Garret asintió con pesar, pues era sabido que los neófitos no tienen control sobre su sed y son capaces de muchas cosas con la fuerza extraordinaria con la que cuentan.

—Creo que lo mejor para ellos es que se vayan con ustedes a Denali, ahí podrá pasar el año de neófita sin riesgo para los humanos.—Eleazar asintió a ello.

Las horas pasaron lenta y tortuosamente para Bella, en medio de gritos y momentos de valentía, hasta que sintió que su piel empezaba a ceder a la quemazón, poco a poco su cuerpo iba refrescándose de la espantosa quemazón y dejó de gritar, todo el tiempo había tenido los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener un poco de cordura y haciendo que los recuerdos gratos se pegaran a sus oídos y mente.

Finalmente su cuerpo quedó fresco y sin dolor, y su corazón finalmente se detuvo. Edward estaba en silencio, procesando que ella, ahora era como él.

Edward miraba a Bella, el cascarón roto que había quedado antes, ahora era una belleza increíble. Los cabellos largos y ensortijados que brillaban con la luz que se colaba. Sus facciones perfectas , su cuerpo completo era una oda a la perfección, no quedaba ni rastro de lo sucedido días antes.

Y Edward suplicaba que ella abriera los ojos. Quería saber si incluso su ceguera había sido curada del mismo modo.

Bella abrió los ojos, y sus pupilas escarlatas quedaron fijas. Edward contuvo el aliento y un estremecimiento de pánico se le hizo presente.

—_¿Edward_?—llamó con su dulce voz. Él no la había soltado ni un momento. ¿Acaso su vista no se había compuesto?

—Aquí estoy amor, junto a ti.—Bella volteó lentamente su rostro hasta que su rostro quedó frente a Edward.

Edward no pudo moverse, era como una estatua mirando a Bella. Esperando.

—_Edward_—su tono de ansiedad y pánico lo hicieron reaccionar.

—No temas amor, aquí estoy junto a ti.—Nuevamente un apretón que incluso fue doloroso para él pero no le importó.

—¡No puede ser!—exclamó ella y él estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.

—¡Eres increíblemente hermoso!—Edward salió de su estupor y miró de nuevo a Bella que esta vez pestañeó. ¡Lo estaba mirando!

—¿Me estás viendo?—ella soltó una risa musical y cristalina y él supo que sí. Que lo podía ver.

Antes de procesar que quería levantarse y abrazarlo, ya lo estaba haciendo. Edward estaba radiante de dicha.

—Puedo verte Edward, por fin puedo ver tu hermoso rostro, ¡lo que siempre anhelé!—Ambos se besaron con adoración.

—No Bella, tú eres extraordinariamente hermosa —En ese momento Carmen entró con el bebé en brazos, y se lo dio a Bella que lo acunó en sus brazos, feliz, estaba realmente feliz.

—Mi hijo, nuestro hijo —EL niño era tan hermoso, de unos preciosos ojos verdes intensos. Con el cabello cobrizo como su padre. Y la miraba con una esplendorosa sonrisa, como si entendiera el momento. Nada podía romper la felicidad de Bella en ese momento. Nada excepto…

—Edward…—Carmen de inmediato jaló al niño con ella.—Mi garganta… me quema…—Su mano se aferró a su garganta en un intento inútil de apaciguar la quemazón.

—Llévala de caza, Edward, tiene que alimentarse. Cuida que no haya humanos cerca o sería desastroso—Edward asintió y agradeció a Carmen su ayuda.

—Lo mejor será que después de alimentarse, se vayan a Denali, los alcanzaremos allá, solo quiero avisarle a tus padres que todo salió bien.—Un abrazo de Edward fue la respuesta. Y un gracias sincero antes de que se fueran.

Tan rápidos como la luz, desaparecieron de ahí. Carmen arropó al bebé que la tenía fascinada, Garret tampoco quiso dejarlos, los acompañaría a ver a la familia, aunque él esperaría lejos, ya tenía hambre y no quería hacer nada que pudiera lastimar a Edward.

Esa tarde lluviosa, Rosalie entró a la casa para decirle a Carlisle que revisara a su hija, la pequeña había tenido un poco de fiebre y ella estaba muy preocupada por eso. No quería que su hija sufriera. Los buscó en la sala y no estaban y cuando iba a entrar al despacho, escuchó voces. Se quedó en la puerta espiando.

—¡Es un bebé hermoso! Entonces ¿Bella está bien?—preguntó ansiosa Esme.

—Por completo Señora, no la reconocería en cuanto la vea, esta completamente saludable.—Comento Eleazar mientras Carlisle y Esme contemplaban arrobados al bebé. Rosalie no podía creerlo, no lo admitía, no sería asi.

Y en ese momento, giraron al bebé de tal manera que sus miradas se cruzaron. Rosalie lo observó unos eternos segundos y luego retrocedió asustada.

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Un bebé no podía ser tan hermoso como aquél bebé!, era algo tan irreal, parecía un ángel, no. Se parecía a Edward. ¡No podía ser!

Salió corriendo de la mansión y se empezó a mecer los cabellos, comenzó a llorar y reír, no podía creer que aquel bebé asombrosamente hermoso fuera hijo de la ciega y de Edward. Caminó sin fijarse y entró al bosque, rabiando su odio, pensando en la ciega que le arrebataría todo.

Pero no le arrebataría nada. Con fría determinación, se dirigió al granero.

En casa, todos estaban felices por lo sucedido. Alice y Jasper al igual que Emmett estaban festejando la llegada del hermoso bebé y la recuperación de Bella. Aunque no los verían en un tiempo, sabían que todo estaría bien. El comedor era un hervidero de risas y alegría, Emmett se preguntaba donde estaría Rose, mientras cargaba a su hija que dormía placidamente a pesar del ruido.

En toda esa algarabía nadie noto que una cortina de humo empezó a brotar de las puertas.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?—gritó Jasper al darse cuenta. Corrió hacia la puerta que no pudo abrir, los demás también se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y corrieron hacia la otra salida, pero fue imposible, por más que golpearon, no pudieron abrir.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdennos! Por favor— los gritos se sofocaban con el humo, nadie aunque hubiera querido los hubiera podido ayudar, Rosalie se aseguró de encerrar a todos los sirvientes en el grano con una trampa. Nadie podía auxiliarlo.

Las llamas alcanzaban una altitud considerable mientras los sirvientes gritaban aterrados por lo ocurrido, Rosalie reía feliz, mientras veía como todo se consumía. Era su venganza, todos morirían y Edward y la ciega lo lamentarían por siempre. Se llevaría a su hija a la ciudad y sería por fin inmensamente rica. Caminó hasta su choza mientras un destello de luz y un estruendo le indicaban que la construcción comenzaba a derrumbarse, pero entonces al mirar al interior de la choza, su hija no estaba ahí. Entonces con un rayo de feroz comprensión, supo que su hija estaban en la mansión.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!—corrió de nuevo hacia la pira que ahora era la mansión y empezó a quitar los objetos que había puesto para atrancar las puertas, corrió hacia dentro pero no pudo ver ni respirar, el humo era tan denso que podía ver nada. Fue cuando lo vio, un hombre muy hermoso de ojos rojos salía de ese infierno con cuerpos cargando. Los dejó afuera y regresó por los demás a una velocidad imposible.  
Y fue cuando regresó al ultimo cuando vio a Emmett o lo que quedaba de él y llena de pánico gritó:

—¡Mi hija!—corrió hacia dentro sin importar no poder ver ni respirar, al llegar al comedor, se tiró desesperada para poder encontrar a su hija, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella. Garret entró de nuevo para sacarla y dejarla semiinconsciente en el piso. Y regresó por ultima vez con un pequeño bulto que envolvió con otra manta que estaba en una choza. No pudo hacer nada porque la bebé ya estaba muerta. Con tristeza la dejó en la cunita y miró a los demás que estaban moribundos y supo que tenía que hacerlo. Mordió a todos y después se los llevó a la casa de Edward. Sólo dejó a Rosalie porque ella no estaba herida de gravedad y sospechaba que algo había tenido que ver con lo sucedido.

Diez años después:

En una hermosa mansión, un poco más lejos del lugar donde tiempo atrás se había dado una tragedia, de la cual poco se supo, ahora era habitada por una familia peculiar.

Todos ellos de una hermosura sin igual, todos ellos extranjeros provenientes de Alaska, y poco sociables. Pero muy envidiados.

Un joven muy guapo de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo celebraba con sus tíos Alice y Jasper, el título de doctor, mientras sus abuelitos Carlisle y Esme lo miraban felices y orgullosos el festejo que Alice le había hecho a su adorado sobrino. Sus padres miraban con ternura como su familia se hacia ahora fuerte. Sólo había una nube en su cielo de dicha.

—Mi felicidad sería completa si Emmett fuera feliz —comentó Bella, que estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido color azul, con el cabello recogido en un peinado elaborado que la hacia lucir como una princesa de cuentos de hadas, a su lado, Edward era el hombre o mejor dicho, el vampiro más afortunado del mundo, tenía a toda su familia con él. A su hijo que ahora era un doctor como su abuelo Carlisle, feliz y sano, y tenía al amor de su vida a su lado.

También lamentaba que Emmett aún sufriera por su hija y por Rosalie, quien después del accidente, al ver a su hija muerta, y no soportar el dolor, fue víctima de una apoplejía que la dejó semi paralizada. Emmett pagó para que la tuvieran en el mejor hospital de la región. Pero no hubo manera de hacerla reaccionar, para ella, su hija estaba dormida en la cunita que le habían puesto en su cuarto porque de lo contrario, se la pasaba gritando y ponía nerviosos a otros pacientes.

Además, quedó con quemaduras en el rostro y parte del cuerpo, lo que terminó de llevar a la locura a la infame rubia. Bella la visitó un domingo en compañía de la familia.

Cuando entró y observó lo que quedó de la antes bellísima Rosalie, no pudo evitar un gesto de pena. Mientras Rosalie al verlos entrar y reconocer a Bella en esa mujer de ensueño, comenzó a gritar disparates. Las enfermeras tuvieron que acostarla en la cama y darle un calmante porque comenzó a alucinar y decir que había vampiros de ojos rojos, que todos eran vampiros. Hasta que se quedó dormida. Los Cullen salieron de ahí apenados.

Rosalie murió un año más tarde en medio de atenciones por parte de los doctores que no pudieron hacerla entrar en razón. Y Emmett por fin pudo descansar un poco. Sufrió por ella y por su hija, pero al parecer la vida le deparaba otra sorpresa. Treinta años después encontró el amor en una vampira solitaria que se adaptó perfectamente a la familia: Claire. Una rubia que lo adoraba. Eran una pareja ideal.

El amor entre Edward y Bella fue tan fuerte y tan intenso que nada ni nadie pudo romperlo. Ellos habían roto toda barrera que les habían puesto, derrotaron incluso a la muerte y ahora, son felices con su hijo y toda su familia.

—Gracias Amor, por darme vida de nuevo—murmuró Edward en el oído a Bella mientras veían desde el balcón la esplendorosa luna llena en el cielo.

—No Edward, tú me diste vida a mi, me diste una familia, un hijo…—Edward la miró embelesado.  
Y le puso un dedo en la boca.—De no ser por ti. Yo hubiera muerto desde hace mucho. Gracias por darme todo en la vida. Gracias por hacerme comprender que el amor es ciego. Gracias por amarme—Bella no dijo nada. No podía, sabía que también él la había salvado en muchas maneras, y que a pesar de los obstáculos que les pusieron, su amor fue más fuerte. Disfrutando de un mundo lleno de colores, de vida, de formas y figuras tan extraordinarias que Bella comenzó a aficionarse a la pintura. Había tanto por ver…

Ahora su amor era eterno. Y ella no se cansaría jamás de ver a su deseable y atractivo marido. Ni a su hijo que ahora ya era todo un hombre muy apuesto. Las damas se peleaban su presencia y Alice disfrutaba mucho llevarlo de viaje a lugares que eran verdaderamente maravillosos. Jasper sabía que en cuanto tuviera su consultorio, le lloverían los pacientes, o mejor dicho "las pacientes" que harían lo que fuera con tal de que su sobrino las revisara.

Todo ahora era perfecto. Ahora todo sería ser felices. No por un minuto, no por un año, sino por toda la eternidad.

FIN.

Espero les haya gustado el final, disculpen la tardanza pero no podía entrar a ffnet. incluso una amiga mía me prestó su cuenta, pero no pude hacer nada, hasta ahorita a estas horas, les estoy dejando el capítulo. Caresme, adriana, Prettybells y todas las demás, mil gracias por seguir el fic, espero les haya gustado y pues vamos por los que siguen. Un abrazo y un beso de mi parte, gracias por leerme.


End file.
